


Growing Pains 续

by blurryyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Deage, F/M, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurryyou/pseuds/blurryyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>这份翻译接续皓腕如雪所译的Growing Pains，我尊敬这位译者前辈，也因此不愿看见这篇文的翻译一直停留在未完成。</p><p>作者授权：<br/>If the stories aren't available to the general public anymore, and you want to translate them, you have my permission to translate any of my HP work into Chinese.  I'm honored that you would want to invest your time in such a huge project.  If you'd be kind enough to send me the url with the author's name & story title in English on it when you're done, I'd be most grateful.</p><p>My best to you,<br/>Ro ( Tira Nog)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Growing Pains 续

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Growing Pains](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8155) by Tira Nog. 



> 这份翻译接续皓腕如雪所译的Growing Pains，我尊敬这位译者前辈，也因此不愿看见这篇文的翻译一直停留在未完成。
> 
> 作者授权：  
> If the stories aren't available to the general public anymore, and you want to translate them, you have my permission to translate any of my HP work into Chinese. I'm honored that you would want to invest your time in such a huge project. If you'd be kind enough to send me the url with the author's name & story title in English on it when you're done, I'd be most grateful.
> 
> My best to you,  
> Ro ( Tira Nog)

西弗勒斯猛地闭上眼睛。

哈利的手滑到他的颈后，轻柔地压了一下，他低下头，陷进一个吻里——哈利的气息包围了他，让他几乎产生了他们合而为一的错觉。

他无法确定究竟发生了什么——到底是他还是哈利的膝盖因这个吻而发软，总之他们默契地双双跪下，在跳动的火光前继续亲吻。

尽管下面垫着厚厚的地毯，地牢的石头地面依然很坚硬。他的嘴被哈利占据着，除此之外，其他所有都无法引起他的注意。然后他们都侧躺下来，依然沉浸在彼此的吻和拥抱之中。紧接着，哈利翻到了他的身上。

这个姿势使得他们的身高差不再成为什么障碍，起码哈利能足够关注他的关键部位，而他也的确这样做了。西弗勒斯从未感到如此安全，在哈利温暖的重量下，他仿佛拥有了另外一个小小的世界——并谢绝打扰。

抵着他的那张嘴知道它想要什么，也懂得如何去获得想要的东西。这是西弗勒斯所能知道的最具占有欲的吻，暗含在其中的那种坚定的保护欲对他而言如此不同寻常，他从未想过会有人真的渴望他。

当波特的舌尖再次扫过他的唇，他完全没有想过要拒绝，他只是张开唇，接受了哈利的碰触，舌与舌的亲密纠缠使得他尝到了哈利口中诱人的味道。

他的反应取悦了哈利。即便西弗勒斯未能从吻中察觉出来，抵着他右髋的脉动着的硬挺已经给了他足够的暗示。

哈利自己好像也意识到了，他沉下自己的盆骨，让自己的昂扬紧紧抵着西弗勒斯的腹股沟，在他身上点燃他自己也不自知的欲望的火种。一阵又一阵的快感袭击着他，他所感受到的一切都让他产生了近乎恐惧的情绪。他知道如果他要继续生存下去就应该把哈利推开，但是他的身体根本不曾理会他的理智，他反而伸出了手将波特拉近——他无力抵抗这种诱惑。

当哈利终于放开他的唇时，西弗勒斯本打算在此情此景中唤回些许理智，但是那张温润的嘴却下移到他的喉部，轻轻吮吸着他的喉结。这时他只能呻吟着任他为所欲为。他完全不懂得如何抵御这样的侵袭，老实说，他也从来不曾相信这样的感觉真实存在。

他又究竟有多了解这种欢愉？他自己的手？不是什么最好的选择，但已是他能给出的最好答案。或者是在他还只能算是个孩子的时候被推倒在干草堆上？他能回想起来的只有彼此疯狂的探索，他的裤子被拉开，麦秸刺痛了他的臀部，然后他被翻过来，一种更坚硬更疼痛的存在代替了麦秸。接下来的一切，如果没有想像力来扭曲，还有什么能称得上欢愉？

其他的时候呢？在那些媾合里没有亲吻也没有爱抚，他不知道为那些更资深的食死徒们口交或者提供给他们他的屁股算不算得上浪漫的幽会。他为阿不思搜集情报，如果他的嘴或者屁股伺候得够好，让他的情夫们放松身心，他的摄神取念就能派上更大的用场。有时候他的食死徒同伴也会给他性爱上的回馈，他的身体也会有反应。但是通常他在生理上极端厌恶他的床伴，他们碰触他的时候他除了恶心什么都感觉不到。

他想知道哈利怎么看待他，怎么看待他们之间的年龄差距。哈利会厌恶他的身体么，就像他当年对伏地魔的追随者感到反胃一样？

但是……哈利说过，他想要他。哈利碰他的时候也不像是在碰触什么污秽的恶心的东西，相反，哈利抚摸着他就像是对他的皮肤的触感永不餍足。哈利的嘴吸吮着亲吻着他的颈项，他的手在他身上游移，抚触他的脸，他的体侧……每一寸他所能碰触到的肌肤。

当那些手指找到西弗勒斯的乳头，隔着他的衬衫和内衣的数层布料轻轻地拧压的时候，他忍不住叫了出来。这太多了，太多了，已经让他几乎忍不住要射出来，如果他这样就高潮的话，那实在是太尴尬了。

哈利的嘴巴从他一直挨蹭着的颈子上抬起来。没有了令人颤抖的温热的侵袭，湿润的呼吸和炙热的吮吻，西弗勒斯终于能强迫自己睁开眼睛，看着哈利的脸。

哈利两颊通红，就像是他们堆雪城堡在外面冻了太久的那个时候。他的眼睛闪闪发亮，像绿宝石一般，他喘息着伸出颤抖的手指去解西弗勒斯衬衫上的扣子。

他静静躺着，任波特解开他的扣子。哈利的长袍已经散开，半挂在他的肩膀上。西弗勒斯伸出手将它彻底脱了下去，然后抓住里面的蓝条衬衫的衣角，把整件衣服往上掀了起来。

哈利笑着乖乖低下头，让西弗勒斯好把它脱掉。不像西弗勒斯（那般尽可能地将自己包裹严密），哈利里面甚至没有穿内衣。

西弗勒斯忍不住吞咽了一下，盯着哈利光裸的胸膛。他一直想知道哈利是什么样子。自从他们变回来那天早上起，他就没再看过哈利没穿衣服的样子，而他们变回来的那一刻他脑子里乱成一团，也根本没有想到要去看他赤身裸体的样子。

正如他猜测的一样，哈利的胸膛上有整齐健康的黑色胸毛，不是太厚，但是足以将他的胸肌修饰得更加令人赞叹。当他看到粉红色的乳头从它们藏身的地方巧妙地探出头来时，他忍不住抬起身，含住最近的一只。

它尝起来绝妙，就像是哈利的嘴——甜美，微咸，彻彻底底的哈利的味道。他吸吮着它，尽自己所能的虔诚。

他的努力换来了充满整个房间的毫无顾忌的呻吟声，哈利的手收紧了，然后房间里响起了布料被撕碎的声音和小扣子弹跳到壁炉边的声音。紧接着西弗勒斯的内衣就被从裤子里拉出来，他不得不暂时松开一直吮吸着的可口的小硬粒，好让哈利能把他的内衣脱下来。

当西弗勒斯的胸膛也裸露出来的时候，他还没来得及担忧自己单薄光秃的胸膛会不会令他的朋友失望，哈利的嘴就已经牢牢地贴上他左边的乳头，就像是一只固执的帽贝[一种紧紧吸附在岩石上的小型贝类]。

他们持续着这个状态——低下头亲吻彼此的胸膛。西弗勒斯从未有过这样的体验。他肯定自己从来没有这样的感觉，当哈利的手划过他的腹部，绕过皮带的阻碍，覆盖住下方迫切的膨胀的时候，他体内流窜过的兴奋感如此巨大——几乎让他感到了疼痛。当哈利的手小心地握紧，西弗勒斯忍不住仰起头用力地发出一声呻吟，就好像他的阴茎刚刚受到了闪电般的刺激。这种能量几乎将他推向了毁灭的边缘。

他发出的声响让他忍不住为此羞愧。但是似乎哈利也如他一般在大声呻吟着，他就尽量使自己不那么在意。事实上他根本没有思考的余裕，握着他阴茎的那只手知道该做什么，那充满韵律的挤压几乎令他崩溃。他的控制力已经弃他而去，在这极度欢愉的时刻，哈利·波特完全控制着他并拥有着他——就像是他被他的夺魂咒控制了一样。西弗勒斯有点怀疑哈利是否真的下了夺魂咒。在无杖魔法和无声魔法方面，哈利足以被称为大师，但如果这是夺魂咒，那么它似乎也同样强力地作用于波特自己。即使真是这种情况，只要它能让他感受到这许多，西弗勒斯其实并不那样介怀。

哈利磕磕绊绊地摸索着解开西弗勒斯裤子上的纽扣的时候，他为哈利的动作而震惊，这使他全身僵住，他无法不全神贯注地感觉哈利的每一个动作。长裤、内衣、靴子、袜子……所有的衣物都被情色而顺畅地剥下来，随手丢在他旁边的地毯上。

哈利稍稍拉开些距离。西弗勒斯热切地盯着波特用一只手解开自己的牛仔裤，然后好像在一瞬间就胡乱地把它全部脱下。另一套衣服很快也加入到了地毯上的那一堆，造成更加混乱而暧昧的场景。

在只有一片喘息的静默中，他们同时停下动作，开始用目光描摹对方完全赤裸的身体。

哈利的身体远远不像他表面看起来那样——身高不足，并过于纤瘦。西弗勒斯盯着从深色体毛中抬起头来的深红色的粗大阴茎，还有悬在下方沉重的粉色双球。壮美是他唯一想到的辞藻。

西弗勒斯渴望地看着属于他的奖赏，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

紧接着他不由地想到哈利会怎么看待他自己的裸体。身高是他唯一的优势。他几乎和哈利一样瘦，但是考虑到他几乎比哈利高出一个头，他看起来就远没有哈利那么迷人了。他的胸膛上没有什么肌肉，体毛像一个一年级学生一样稀疏。再加上那些粉色的伤疤——来自他外祖父母悉心照料的纪念品，无法为它本身增添任何魅力。他甚至不敢想像如果哈利看到他背后纵横交错的鞭笞的伤痕会怎么想。

至于下面……他想他那里应该很大，甚至有点大得不寻常。虽然大部分时候这都可以看作他的优点，但是他的臀部和大腿都太瘦了，西弗勒斯常常觉得自己的阴茎看起来有点大得变态。

“上帝，”哈利低声说。

西弗勒斯抬起目光看向他的朋友的脸，为他也许将在哈利脸上看到的感到畏惧。

哈利专注地看着他，他并没有在他朋友脸上看到类似于恶心的神情。哈利轻轻呢喃着，那双炽热的绿眼睛微微失焦，“难以置信，你看上去像一匹赛马，柔滑、流畅并富于力量。”

听起来不错，好像哈利很满意他所展现的一切。而当哈利的手指直率地抚过他的胸口，那些话听起来如何就再也无关紧要了。现在重要的是他的抚触感觉起来如何，他在那些连绵的抚触中给出了答案——至高无上。

西弗勒斯在快感的冲击下喘息着，哈利用手掌包裹住他的时候，他忍不住发出一声粗野的呻吟。

没有什么能超过紧紧缠绕着他饥渴的肉体的那只手所带给他的感觉，甚至他的第一次高潮，甚至战胜伏地魔，没有任何的感觉可以与之相提并论。这完全超出了西弗勒斯的经验，几乎超过了他所能承受的。他相信就这一只手就可以让他释放，但他还是忍住了。

“变得更大了？”毫无疑问那充满情欲的声音里表现出了浓浓的惊讶。

“恐怕的确如此，”他哑声说道，担心这可能太过了。

“太棒了！”哈利笑着低下了脑袋。

他空虚饥渴的肉体终于被一片狭窄但温热湿润的空间紧紧包裹。在种种与他人的接触中，这是他感觉最好最完美的一次，他以前从来无法想象在与别人相处的时候能得到这样的感受。即使他雷鸣般躁动的心脏就在此刻罢工，他也不会再觉得有任何遗憾。Well，不过他还是希望自己能够坚持下来，甚至有机会再来一次。

他尽力避免马上射出来——这太羞耻了。但是，他没有办法拒绝哈利黑色的脑袋在俯在他腹股沟上的景象所带给他的强烈快感，光是这样的情景就让他全身心地都沉浸在一种说不清的愉悦中，高潮一寸寸逼向他的底限。他内心深处渴望能够尽量长久地品味此刻的极乐，因为过往的经历已经足以让他了解，无论他的快乐多么微小，都有着朝露般转瞬即逝的本质。更何况，这种喜悦绝对不能称之为渺小——这种毁灭一切的快乐已经超越了他的认知范围。他知道他没有办法坚持住。他甚至还不知道是什么让哈利决定启蒙他这种色情的狂乱，但是他非常感激。

当他竭尽所能地想要将此情此景印刻进他的脑海中时，他的视线撞在了哈利的性器上。波特的阴茎比方才更大了，这景象本身就令人印象深刻。阴茎上奔流的紫色静脉因为显而易见的需要颤动着。

西弗勒斯意识到此刻他是怎样在单方面地享受着一切，怀着体验这份意外之喜的所有美妙之处的心情，他调整了自己的体位，这种姿势可以使他回馈给予他所有快乐的男人。

西弗勒斯将它吸进嘴里的时候，哈利忍不住在他的阴茎边呻吟起来。这个呻吟在他过度敏感的器官上所造成的震动给他带来了全新的快感。接着哈利的味道击中了他，让他迷失其中——微咸，有点苦，但显而易见让他感到满足。波特的味道通过这种方式在他体内蔓延开来，就像是他服下的一帖魔药，随着血液流过了他身体的每一寸。他尽力张开自己的嘴以适应哈利的膨胀，他能感觉到自己对这种味道乃至这个人无比的渴望。遗憾的是，太久的空旷让他生疏于这样的接近。

他的身体终于回忆起应该怎么呼吸和吮吸。哈利发出代表愉悦的呻吟，这声音让斯内普从喉头到阴茎都为之颤抖。西弗勒斯猜测他压抑的呻吟也同样给哈利带来了来自于他的振动，这也许让哈利体验到了他所感受的快感。粗重的喘息声，啧啧的吮吸声响彻房间，在这一曲合奏中他们一起攀向了极乐。

西弗勒斯一生中从未觉得与哪个人如此合拍。这同调的节奏似乎不是他们今晚的新创造，而是一直在某处等待着他们发现，这种感觉就像是他们找回了久已遗失的宝藏。他们的身体甚至灵魂都似乎对彼此已经了如指掌，只是他们的骄傲和意志蒙蔽了双眼，没有早点发现彼此的牵绊。西弗勒斯为自己这种脆弱得近乎愚蠢的想法感到震惊，他企图否认，但是他怎么可能做到？他尝到的，闻到的，感觉到的全都是哈利，这种时刻他怎么能够否认？

就像是一服需要慢慢熬煮的魔药，快感慢慢积累终于沸腾并喧嚣着寻找出口，哈利和他双双坠入高潮。西弗勒斯上下吞吐的动作静止了，他正在舔舐的柱体猛然迸射出高潮，炽热的液体射进他的喉咙里。就仿佛是一直在等待这一刻，白热炙烤过西弗勒斯的全身，狂喜融化了他的神经中枢，他再也负荷不了的激情像岩浆一般在哈利·波特的嘴里爆发，而哈利就像他一样贪婪地尽数饮下。

直到他们的高潮都彻底平静下来之后，他们才意犹未尽地从彼此的腹股沟上抬起头。

西弗勒斯吞下最后一滴哈利的种子，尽力去习惯它苦涩的滋味。他还记得，当年每次为他的食死徒同胞口交后他总是恨不得立刻冲出去彻底地漱口，但这是哈利，这是他想要尽情品尝的味道。

哈利慵懒地仿佛耗尽了最后一点力气，他挪动到他旁边的地毯上，转脸看向他。因为刚才的激情依然满脸通红，头发蓬乱，眼镜歪斜，但是他躺在那里看起来如此美丽。只是看着他就让西弗勒斯忍不住屏住了呼吸。

西弗勒斯不知道在这种情况下怎么做才算得体，他慢慢抬头对上哈利的目光，突然想起他们现在的状况。西弗勒斯意识到他们都一丝不挂地躺在他客厅的地上，衣服像落叶一般四散在旁边。

一丝笑意出现在哈利脸上，然后——然后他大笑了起来。

西弗勒斯突然想起干草堆和太过相似的反应，他愣住了。他告诉自己不会是他想的那样，他开口问道，希望尽可能地控制住局面，“怎么了？”

“你。我们还在上学的时候，我们曾经猜测过你会是什么样的，你究竟有没有做过，还有——”

他没有让波特把话说完。西弗勒斯无法相信自己变成了一个怎样的傻瓜，他的整个世界在他周围轰然倒塌，他从波特身边翻滚开，好像那是一具腐烂的尸体。

“相信我已经满足了你的好奇心，”他冷笑道，终于明白今晚这一切是怎么发生的了。他们的灵魂都对彼此了如指掌……彻头彻尾的胡说八道。很显然他一点都不了解哈利·波特，也永远不会了解。

“西弗勒斯？”波特脸上的笑容褪去，变成了不知所谓的困惑。

“出去，“他小声说。

“什么？“

“我说滚出去！“西弗勒斯的魔杖不知道还纠缠在他们的哪一件衣服里，但是人生中第一次他不需要魔杖。从他还非常小的时候起就再也没有施展过无杖魔法，但是这一次他的怒火立刻得到了展现。

房间里卷起炽热的风。书本，羊皮纸，还有他们丢弃在旁的衣服都被刮起，在他们周围盘旋。斯内普的小摆设，他酒柜里的所有藏品，蜡烛，沙发垫…一切一切没有被牢牢固定住的东西都加入进来变成了危险的流弹。房间里到处响起了玻璃打碎的声音，西弗勒斯感觉到全身上下都有碎玻璃扎进皮肤的刺痛。但是他一点也不在乎这点疼痛——房间里四处飞舞的碎片可能下一秒就削掉他的脑袋，胳膊或者腿，但是这怎么能和和惨遭背叛的剧痛相比。

风把不知所措仍赤身裸体躺在地上的波特裹挟起来，把他扫向大门，哈利的尖叫声响彻房间。旋风扫过前门，门立刻就善解人意地打开。

他看着波特几乎是擦着茶壶被丢出去。西弗勒斯看到的最后一眼就是哈利光着屁股在空中翻滚，接着门马上在他身后砰然关上，巨大的声响在房间里回荡。

波特刚被丢出去，风就平息了。西弗勒斯的物品和他们破碎的衣服纷纷落地，因为材质不同发出不同噼里啪啦的声音。

西弗勒斯紧紧闭上眼睛尽力让自己呼吸，但是他的肺好像冻结了一般，整个身体冷得像冰，他忍不住地颤抖。终于，他呜咽着发出一声嘶哑的喘息。

他都做了什么？他怎么那么笨，竟然会幻想哈利·波特——不，应该说是任何其他正常的巫师——会想要上他，不是出于病态的好奇心想要上他？他不再是一个十七岁懵懂的小白痴了，他该清楚自己是什么东西，他该知道这个世界是怎样的。该死的他到底发什么癔病？

他现在一团糟——只是从身体上来说也是。首先是满身的玻璃渣和小伤口。但是感情上的伤害更痛，他感觉自己永远不可能痊愈——他可以愈合皮肤上的伤口，他可以回复房间的损害，但是他怎么可能修补灵魂在今晚所受到的打击。

哈利玩弄了他之后嘲笑了他——和马尔福多年以前做的一模一样。

哈利……

他突然想起哈利，没有魔杖没有衣服，同样浑身血迹斑斑就被丢在斯莱特林的走廊里，但是他努力压制住那个念头。他干嘛要关心那个杂种怎么样了？波特已经很走运地逃过一劫了——他想起了当年他给马尔福下的诅咒——想想看那个。但是7岁的波特的记忆闪过他的脑海，他做不到。看在当年的小哈利的份上，他不能再报复更多了。

事情到了这个地步也不是哈利的错。他该知道自己是什么货色，哪怕只是想一想哈利可能会想要他都是亵渎的。都是他自己造成了这一切。波特只不过利用了他的弱点。谁又不会呢？

哈利不会——可是这个答案碾过他破碎的心，他选择忽略。

波特已经显露了他的真面目，这一点他早该意识到的。陷落在不切实际中全都是他自己的错。

西弗勒斯意识到自己是一个怎么样的蠢货，他蜷起自己流血不止的腿抵在胸口，脸埋进瘦骨嶙峋的膝盖里。

深呼吸。他要呼吸，不要思考——他要熬过这一切，这是唯一的出路。

愤怒的狂风带来的炙热消退之后，冷寂愈发刻骨。先是像一片羽毛般被摇来荡去，接着全力撞在石头墙壁上，哈利晕头转向惶然不知所措，他在一片突兀的寂静中努力找到些头绪。他觉得自己应该没有真的受伤，但是全身上下都充满了挫败感，他精疲力竭。可是他还是不知道到底发生的这一切是因为什么，他怎么会这样赤身裸体躺在斯莱特林的走廊里。

他听到一扇门打开了。

感谢上帝。西弗勒斯找回理智了。

“哈利？”关切的嗓音很熟悉，但是那不是西弗勒斯。紧接着是急匆匆的脚步声，然后，“天哪，哈利，出了什么事？”

一双强壮的手臂把他扶起来，可是同时也触痛了他的伤口。他茫然地看到布雷斯担忧的脸庞。“布——布雷斯？”

睡意朦胧的表情，蓬乱的棕色卷发，还有睡衣——布雷斯似乎刚刚被从熟睡中惊醒。

“别说话。我带你去校医院，然后——”

“不，拜托！”布雷斯把他护在臂弯里扶他站起来，他恳求到。“别……求你，就带我离开走廊，好么？我没事，真的。”

尽管布雷斯看起来很怀疑这一点，但是他还是扭转方向，带他着哈利回自己的宿舍。哈利走进他朋友凌乱的客厅，被安置在舒适的鼓鼓囊囊的蓝色天鹅绒沙发上时忍不住畏缩，沙发正朝着壁炉——马上炉子里就喷出火苗。温暖像一个温柔的情人拥住他发抖的皮肤。

哈利想起他现在的情人，闭上眼睛，清空所有思绪。他依然不知道到底发生了什么，他做了什么能把西弗勒斯激怒成这个样子——除非，西弗勒斯如此狂怒是因为他诱惑了他么？

布雷斯俯身查看了他一会儿。“伤口里有碎玻璃。”

布雷斯从睡衣口袋里拿出魔杖嘟囔了一句咒语，哈利几乎没有意识到他的动作。接下来他只是突然感觉到当玻璃渣离开伤口时数不清的刺痛。一声低语，“愈合药膏飞来。”一个褐色的罐子从浴室中飞了出来，挤出了清凉的白色药膏。布雷斯把它涂到他的皮肤上，疼痛马上停止了，伤口也跟着愈合。

布雷斯从沙发背上拉过一张红色的毯子把哈利紧紧地包裹起来。接着，高个子的斯莱特林站起身走出他的视线并很快就带着一杯琥珀色的液体回来。

“喝了它，”布雷斯命令道。

哈利几乎被浓烈的威士忌呛到，但是酒液的温暖抚慰地流遍全身。

“是斯内普干的？”布雷斯问道，他声音里的愤怒显而易见，罗恩都会愿意打赌。

是斯内普做的么？

哈利尽力回忆导致他到了现在这个地步的一连串事件。他在路上吻了西弗勒斯，然后尾随他到了他的宿舍。他们做爱了——也许是他这一生最美妙的一次性爱。一切都堪称完美，他们甚至在同一刻达到高潮。之后他就爬到西弗勒斯身边偎依着他。接着一切就彻头彻尾地失控了。哈利努力回忆他到底都说了什么，他意识到就是他的话成为他被西弗勒斯驱逐出房间的催化剂。他们还是孩子的时候对斯内普的某些做法错了——不不，他还没走得那么远。他只是提到过去他们是怎么猜测斯内普的性习惯，然后……然后他笑了。

苦恼万分地，哈利意识到了那对于西弗勒斯——一个终身都在承受嘲笑和不信任的人——来说意味着什么。西弗勒斯一定是认为他在嘲笑他。他想要说服自己西弗勒斯应该对自己更有信心，但是他现在这种样子坐在这里的现实显然说明事实并非如此。

该死的，他怎么会这么蠢？

他希望他会对西弗勒斯生气，但是他怎么能？唯一该责备的人是他自己。他该知道生活给西弗勒斯留下了怎样的累累伤痕。西弗勒斯已经习惯在每次降低他的防备的时候收获的只有羞辱和排斥。甚至罗恩也警告过他必须小心谨慎，可是他呢？不，他做了承诺，花了那么多时间来赢得西弗勒斯的信任，就在最后关头，他却像是一台蒸汽机车一样横冲直撞冲垮了西弗勒斯的最后的防线。

“哈利，”布雷斯再次问道，“这些是斯内普做的么？”

哈利抬眼看向他的朋友怒气冲冲的褐色眼睛。“这不是他的错。”

“好，”布雷斯像西弗勒斯那样飞快地冷笑了一下。“那么他……我是说，你们……？”

一开始他不明白布雷斯在问什么。但是马上他看到对方圆圆的脸上的红晕，他明白了那个没有问出口的问题。“我没有被强奸。他也没有在盛怒的时候碰我。”

“我把你带出走廊的时候你至少有三十四处伤口，”布雷斯说。

“我知道，但是……西弗勒斯不是故意要伤害我。如果他真的有这个心，我早就死了，而不是皮肉伤。”

“到底发生了什么？”布雷斯问道，依然一副随时都准备好为了哈利把西弗勒斯的私处吊死的模样。

哈利叹了口气。他怎么说呢？他以生命来信任布雷斯，但是西弗勒斯是个非常重视隐私的人，他说的任何事情都可能被他视作又一次背叛。最后，他决定说，“我搞砸了——一次很重要的约会。而且，我深深地——伤害了他。”

“你伤害了他？”

哈利简短但是肯定地点点头。

“怎么会？”当他垂下目光，拒绝看向布雷斯的眼睛，他的朋友继续说，“哈利，我们还是孩子的时候我就认识你了。这不是你的个性，你不会伤害某个你……亲密的人。”

布雷斯知道。哈利叹了口气。布雷斯当然了解。他还是那个发现他在走廊赤身裸体的人。

“并不是所有伤害都是在身体上，”哈利轻声说，痛恨着自己有多么地愚蠢。“我只是……轻率，难以置信地轻率。”

“所以你真的期望我相信这些都是你的过错？”

他一生都会庆幸自己拥有忠诚的朋友。但是，有时候他真的希望他们能不那么地保护他。

“我知道看起来不是这样，但是这些都是我造成的。拜托，布雷斯，我需要你支持我。眼下我没办法处理又一场危机，”他几乎是在乞求了。

正如他所料，他的请求立刻穿透了布雷斯的愤怒。“我当然会是你这边的，这还用说么，你这个小傻瓜。你想要我做什么？”

“你能帮我飞路回自己的房间，还有借我这个毯子，我回去之后再还给你么？”哈利问。

“还有么？”

“我知道我不需要求你保密，”哈利说。

布雷斯停住不动了。“那么赫敏和罗恩呢？你该不会打算瞒着他们吧，是么？”

哈利低头看着盖住自己的膝盖的红色羊毛毯。布雷斯是对的。他想要扎比尼对韦斯莱一家保密这种事情不公平。“是，我想你说得对。”

“哈利，你就不能告诉我发生了什么事么？”

他摇摇头。“帮我回去好么？”

“现在？”

他点点头。“可以么？”

“当然可以，你这傻瓜，来吧。”那双扶着他站起来的手是如此温柔，他浑身的伤口几乎没有感觉到他的力度。

===================================

两分钟后，他们飞路到他客厅的壁炉的时候，还是这一双手扶住他让他不至于倒下来。

没等他开口要求，布雷斯就领他去到卧室。

他们一走进房间，施了魔法的卧室壁炉就开始燃烧。

哈利抬头看着闪烁的橘色火光照耀下布雷斯英俊的脸。如果一切有所不同，那么睡在这里和他一起生活的就会是这个人。但是，他现在想要的不是英俊的变形术教师。无论是好是坏，他都倾心于西弗勒斯……哦，西弗勒斯……他永远都不会原谅他了。

今晚他经历得已经太多了。他允许布雷斯帮他在床上躺好。他转脸面前墙壁，屈起膝盖贴在胸前，他尽力想赶走脑海中西弗勒斯受伤的表情。但是它就好像是黏在他眼皮后面。无论他如何努力，都挥之不去。

“你没有必要留下来，”当他感觉到身后的床垫陷下去布雷斯在他身后坐下来的时候，他小声说。

“我知道。就当迁就我，好吗？”

四合的寂静中只有布雷斯的呼吸声和炉火燃烧的稳定的噼啪声。几分钟后，一只手隔着毯子放在他背上开始抚摸他。

“闭上眼睛，哈利，”布雷斯轻轻地指示说。“你能听到我的呼吸声么？”

哈利紧紧闭上眼睛。布雷斯还记得。自从他告诉他，他睡不着的时候痛恨那一片黑暗的沉寂的时候，已经12年过去了。

“一切都会好的，”布雷斯说，他的承诺和温柔的触摸都在安抚着他，但是他自己无法平静。

但是一切不会好的。这次他彻彻底底把事情搞砸了，他也很清楚地知道西弗勒斯不会给他任何机会重新来过，甚至不会给他解释的机会。

他不应该得到这种安慰。他不是受害者。他想到西弗勒斯独自一人躺在黑暗中舔舐伤痛……他痛恨自己。

他无比希望自己拥有三年级时邓布利多教授借给赫敏的那种时间转换器，这样他就能回到过去，挽回在刚刚过去的半个小时里他所带来的伤害。但是他没有时间转换器，他所拥有的只有他自己弄得一团糟的生活。他浑身都在痛，但他只是望着火光在墙上投掷下的阴影，听着布雷斯的呼吸声。

差不多两个小时以后，他背上的那只手停住不动了，呼吸声也逐渐加深陷入睡眠。而他依然躺在那里，死死地盯着墙壁。

============================================================

他一生的最爱就是在星期六早上躺在床上了。床铺很温暖，因为昨晚的情事皱起舒适的褶皱，而他正偎依在他在这个世界上的挚爱身旁。他的脸埋在赫敏柔软的头发里，右膝夹在她光滑的大腿中间。

罗恩记不起自己是怎么睡着的了。但是如果他不合时宜地倒在她身上倒头就睡，她会让他知道。但是床单里满是情色的味道，让他开始怀疑是否真的有这么回事。他轻抚着一只绯色的乳头，她发出的呻吟让他忍不住微笑。即便睡着了，她依然是如此的敏感。

床边的老爷钟敲了七下，但是他们都没有起床，也不打算起床。罗恩把目光从他正在玩弄的乳头上移开，看向那只正在愉快地奏响的老爷钟，然后愣住了。

“该死，”他喃喃地说。

“嗯？怎么了，罗恩？”赫敏微微清醒了一点。原本即便在床边剧烈爆炸城垣崩塌她都能自顾自地睡过去，但是如果他用某种语气说话总是能穿透她的睡意。

“看那钟，”他回答。

“钟？”她抬起头。“哦，天哪。”

过去的三个星期了，哈利和西弗勒斯的指针都一直指向新的指示“恋爱中”。今天早上两个都改变了。哈利回到了“迷惑中”，而西弗勒斯指向了一个全新的指示，“绝望”。

“你觉得这是怎么了？”他问。

“我不想去猜。也许——”前门上一声不确定的敲门声打断了她的话。

“我猜不是什么好事，”他嘟囔道。

“哦，真的？”讽刺在赫敏身上占了上风。如果事情不按照她的计划来，她总是变得暴躁易怒。而现在对于她来说，这世上再也没有什么比那两个他们在过去几个月里视如己出的孩子们找到幸福更重要的事情了。

她的魔杖已经拿在手里，挥过她自己，他还有床。猛然一颤之后，他发现自己全身上下都干干净净地躺在一张整整齐齐的床上。

“先提醒我一声，亲爱的，好吗？”他抱怨着说，强迫自己坐起来。他们慵懒的床上时光到此为止了。

“快点，”她说着把他昨天穿过的褐色长袍丢给他。

她已经扣好昨晚穿去聚会的那件淡紫色长袍，匆匆走向客厅。

罗恩依然睡眼惺忪地跟在她后面。她猛地拉开门，看起来和其他焦虑的母亲一样紧张。

他们两个看到站在门口的男人都愣住了。不是哈利也不是西弗勒斯。

“布雷斯？”赫敏问道。

现在才刚刚七点。以前在周末扎比尼从来没有在中午之前见过太阳。

“呃，我很抱歉这么早来打扰你们，但是——”布雷斯说。

“进来吧，”赫敏说着抓着他的手臂把他领进来，让他坐在沙发上。

罗恩找到茶壶，让它开始加热。这看起来将是漫长的一天。

“一切都还好么？”赫敏问他们的客人，说着在沙发的另一端坐下。

他们两个都盯着布雷斯。这个英俊的斯莱特林看起来还好，但是他几乎和西弗勒斯一样善于隐藏。

“我不知道，”布雷斯回答。没有等他们两个问什么，他就继续说道。“大概今天早上一点钟，我听到我宿舍外面有声音，听起来就像是狂风在斯莱特林的走廊里呼啸。我打开门想看看发生了什么，结果发现哈利躺在那里，全身都是伤口。”

“哦，上帝！”赫敏跳起来。“他有没有……？”

“他没事，”布雷斯马上保证说。“只是一些碎玻璃和轻微的擦伤，都不深。我治愈了他，让他上床去了。”

“碎玻璃，”赫敏重复道。“什么……？”

“他不肯说都发生了什么，但是我有自己的怀疑。他是一丝不挂地躺在斯内普门前。”布雷斯很显然生气了。

罗恩的胃抽搐了一下。赫敏很确定哈利和西弗勒斯是两情相悦，但是他可不那么确定。

“西弗勒斯绝对不会伤害他的，”赫敏马上坚持说。她苍白得像个学院幽灵。

“呵，有人如此确定，”布雷斯回答。

“哈利怎么说？”罗恩问道，尽力弄明白事情的经过。自从哈利和西弗勒斯有可能成为一对以来，他可没有带着有色眼镜，不过他的直觉告诉他赫敏是对的。西弗勒斯永远不会故意伤害哈利。

“他只说了，是他伤害了西弗勒斯，一切都是他的错。”布雷斯很明显很沮丧。

他会伤害西弗勒斯？

茶壶突然开始尖叫，让他们都吓了一跳。

“我来，”罗恩说，不再站着发呆而去准备茶。

“哈利现在在哪？”他听到赫敏问道。

罗恩飞快地倒了三杯茶，召唤了一些牛奶和糖，按照各人的喜好加了进去。他把颜色最深的那杯递给扎比尼，把颜色最浅的一杯给了赫米，把自己的那杯放在沙发宽厚的软软的扶手上。

布雷斯嘀咕了一句谢谢然后回答说，“他在自己的房间里。直到刚才我都一直在陪他。自从那个混蛋朱利叶斯之后我还没有看到他这么沮丧过。他不让我再呆下去，但是……我真的觉得他现在不适合独处。”

“是的，他当然不应该，”赫敏立即表示赞同。

他们面面相觑。他能够看到她眼里的恐惧。

“我去找西弗勒斯，”罗恩表示他要接手最困难的那一个。哈利沮丧的时候很不容易对付，但是西弗勒斯退缩的时候可以让挪威脊背龙都显得温顺可爱。

“我可以去，”她说。

“不。你比我更有道理。哈利需要那个，”罗恩劝说道。

“让罗恩去对付斯内普吧，”布雷斯建议说，语气里带着某种听起来像是满意的情绪。罗恩意识到，哈利的状况一定很糟，让布雷斯对他的斯莱特林同胞非常生气。

“布雷斯，”赫敏责备道，“你也看到他们在一起。你知道西弗勒斯是永远不会伤害哈利的。”

“我什么都不知道，”布雷斯断然说。“斯内普对他做过那些以后看到他的人是我，不是你，赫敏。如果斯内普不是故意就可以做到那样，那么如果他可以要去伤害哈利的话，能救他的就只有上帝了。”

赫敏咬着嘴唇看向他，内疚和担心在她眼睛里闪闪发亮。“这都是我的错。”

“哦，拜托——”罗恩刚开口，然后他看见自己的愤怒对她的影响。他强迫自己冷静下来。“这不是你的错。而且我相信这也不是哈利和西弗勒斯的错。只是他们都太骄傲了或者太笨拙了，没有办法好好地表达自己，发生了一个很大的误会。你知道西弗勒斯永远不会伤害哈利的，赫米。”他转过身凝视布雷斯。“你也知道这一点。他和你是同一个学院的。我知道西弗勒斯有恐吓学生的坏名声，但是即便在他被激怒的时候，他真的有伤害过什么人么？”

布雷斯垂下目光。“你说得对，当然。只是……”

“我知道，”罗恩说。“我们会解决的。别担心。”他灌下自己的茶，在赫敏的脸上飞快地啄了一下，然后站起来。“你去看看哈利，我来对付西弗勒斯。”

“你真勇敢，罗恩，”布雷斯说，看起来非常认真。

他对着那句恭维喷了一声鼻息，然后走出门。

他的计划有一个缺陷。如果他想搞定西弗勒斯，他先得见到他。可是除了二年级他和哈利为了做复方汤剂药倒高尔和克拉布那次以外，他没有再涉足过斯莱特林的地牢。哈利告诉他，他才知道斯内普的宿舍在哪。他对着西弗勒斯的门猛敲了五分钟，但是没有作用。考虑到斯内普可能在魔药实验室，他也去那里查看了，没有找到西弗勒斯。

礼堂里开始被学生和老师们填满，他探出头去看西弗勒斯是不是在吃早餐，但是斯内普不再那里。

他在回地牢的路上，和一个浑身是血的半透明的鬼魂在楼梯上擦肩而过。

“抱歉，巴罗？”罗恩紧张地叫住了所有学院幽灵中最吓人的那一个。

“什么事，年轻的韦斯莱？”

罗恩发现，甚至一个死人都知道对待一个竞争对手学院的人。

“今天早上你见到过斯内普教授么？”他问道。

“没有，”鬼魂转身离开。

“呃，那么他还在宿舍里么？”罗恩坚持问道。

“那是他和我都知道的，而你需要探寻的，嗯，格兰芬多？”巴罗笑着飘走了。

斯莱特林们，即使死了都能逼得你想杀了他们！

“谢谢，”罗恩说。“谢谢你的无可奉告。”

“你还好吗，韦斯莱教授？”在他身后一个甜美的声音问道。

罗恩意识到他正站在斯莱特林地牢的入口处，他对自己说这是为了他的目的和打算，他转回身看到他身后站着琼·霍兰德，一个斯莱特林三年级学生。她身材娇小，金发碧眼，性格可爱，还有一股子证明自己彻头彻尾地可怕的动力。她几乎和赫敏当年一样聪明，但是她更了解自己对于异性的吸引力。从她的表情和姿态看来，罗恩总是怀疑她和马尔福家族有某种关系。这是他能想到的这个小女孩被分到斯莱特林的唯一原因。

“啊，我很好，谢谢，”他说。突然灵光一闪，罗恩问道，“你今天早上见到斯内普教授了么，霍兰德小姐？”

“整个早上他都呆在自己的房间里。这么晚起床可不像他，”她回答说，脸上带着真切的担忧。

他常常能看到这个。他在这里上学，在这里教书的时候，他都没有办法理解斯莱特林们怎么能这么喜欢斯内普，但是斯内普学院的学生们真的很喜欢他。罗恩终于迟钝地意识到，他应该发现西弗勒斯展现出来的暴躁的一面后面还有更多的东西。

“他不应前门，”罗恩说。“格兰芬多的院长有一条私人通道通向宿舍。斯莱特林也有么？”

她戒备地点了点头。学员竞争如此地根深蒂固，她竟然在怀疑一个格兰芬多的教授。

罗恩叹了口气。他讨厌被视为敌人。赫敏是对的。这些导致分裂的陈规早就该废除了。但是他现在可没空管那个了。

“斯内普教授总是会回应这个门么？”他问道。

那个年轻的斯莱特林看起来有点高兴地强调说，“斯内普教授绝对不会忽略我们。无论是白天还是晚上，只要我们敲门，他总是会帮助我们。”

“我可以请你帮忙通过那扇门给他递张字条么？”罗恩问道，他几乎屏住呼吸。“这很重要。”

有那么一会儿，她好像在衡量这一举动会不会给他们的学院长带来危险，终于她谨慎地点了点头。“好的。”

“谢谢。稍等一下。”他快速地挥舞魔杖，轻轻地嘟囔了一句咒语，召唤来羊皮纸、笔和墨水池。罗恩让墨水池漂浮在一旁，他抵着地牢的墙壁潦草地涂完了字条，然后交给那个女孩。“谢谢，霍兰德小姐。”

“不客气，先生，”她灿烂地微笑了一下，然后匆忙地穿过他走向地牢。

疲惫地叹口气，罗恩转头回格兰芬多塔楼。

 

这次的敲门声他没有办法忽略。刚才罗恩已经在他门外猛敲了将近五分钟。早上哈利也用飞路叫了他三次。西弗勒斯深深地沉浸在自己的不幸中，把他们都忽视了。但是作为斯莱特林学院的院长，他没有理由忽视来着寝室门的敲门声。

他环顾他的住处。除了玻璃之外大部分都恢复了。他的伤口愈合了，穿着也很得体。只有他的灵魂依然破碎不堪。

西弗勒斯理顺长袍，打开门。

“霍兰德小姐，”他有点惊讶地打招呼。她在霍格沃茨三年以来，他还从未需要单独指导过她。她拥有皇后般的风度和魅力，甚至那些格兰芬多们都喜欢她。

她用她那征服了三年级和四年级所有男生的笑容向他微笑。“早上好，先生。很抱歉打扰您，但是韦斯莱教授请我帮他递这张字条给您。他说这很重要。”

他的胃在翻滚，但是他接过递来的羊皮纸。“谢谢。”

就要转身离开回宿舍的时候，她停下来问，“您还好么，教授？”

他应该再次习惯说谎，但是眼下他做不到，所以他只是点点头说“谢谢，”然后关上门。

他全身的血液在冻结，他背靠着门打开羊皮纸。是罗纳德·韦斯莱凌乱潦草的字迹，他读道：

西弗勒斯，我要见你。来我这里。马上。不许有借口。

签名只是罗恩。

所以现在开场了。西弗勒斯知道这将是结束的序幕。韦斯莱一家永远是波特那一边的。他刚刚开始了解的人生就要结束了。好吧，自从他变回成年人以来已经六个月了，除了阿不思以外他还没有和任何人维持过这么长时间的友谊，更不用说还一下有了三个朋友。

他考虑同样忽视这个邀请。但是这么做有什么用呢？发生的已经发生过了，他不可能挽回。如何把自己从这个全新的他钟爱的世界剥离开是现在唯一属于他的选择。无论他有多担心这次和罗恩的会面，他也不会退缩，他会尽可能地保持他所有的尊严来面对。

他做了个深呼吸，决定去面对责难。他觉得他依然可以看到他宿舍门外灰色的石板地上和褐色的血迹，那是昨晚哈利掉下来的地方。当然这只是他的想像，几个小时前家养小精灵就应该打扫干净了。

他在韦斯莱一家的门前停下，目光游移下一扇门。门上肖像里的红色山羊胡的巫师几乎是在憎恨地瞪着他。

飞快地把目光转开，他敲了敲门。

门立刻就被猛然拉开。罗纳德·韦斯莱站在门里，还穿着昨天晚上那件皱巴巴的棕色长袍，苍白的脸上一副辨认不出的表情。赫敏好像不在，这可能暗示了他们想怎么处理这件事——她那种和事佬的倾向很可能只会妨碍罗恩要对他说的话。

现在他和罗恩之间可能又只有憎恶，他变得不知道应该怎么处理这次会面，不知道怎么对待罗恩。失去罗恩和赫敏几乎和失去哈利一样让他疼痛。他了解罗恩的保护倾向，他可以预料到这次会面会怎么发展。

西弗勒斯看着这个曾经他生命中唯一的父亲的男人，下定决心，无论发生了什么他和罗恩之间都不会魔杖相向。带着这个念头，他从口袋里拿出魔杖，手掌张开递给罗恩。

这几乎是他们族类最古老的一种仪式了，在过去也鲜见到了现代更是闻所未闻。巫师交出自己的魔杖就一位置毫无还手之力，任由那个接受魔杖的人的摆布。在古老的过去，这是忠诚的象征，是服从的表示，往往有认罪的含义。西弗勒斯觉得这三条都适用于今天早上。

西弗勒斯伸手去拿魔杖的时候，罗恩的眼睛睁大了，但是他没有去拿自己的魔杖。当西弗勒斯把魔杖递给他的时候，罗恩那张长着雀斑的脸上露出了最奇怪的表情。“你在干什么？”

“我不会反抗，”西弗勒斯直视他的目光解释说。

“反抗？”罗恩从来都不是最聪明的学生，但是他也很少有这样愚不可及的时候。

“你的传唤说没有任何借口，我也不会找任何借口，”西弗勒斯生硬地说。这比十四年前他和伏地魔之间的唇枪舌剑还要难。

“我的……”罗恩苍白的脸上刷过惊恐地顿悟的表情。“我是想看看你怎么样了，哈利说他伤到你了。”

“你……”这个冲击让他的膝盖几乎都打弯了。他目瞪口呆地看着罗恩，不敢相信罗恩刚刚说的话。

“把它收好，”罗恩强硬地说，然后走向前拉住他的胳膊。

西弗勒斯震惊之下无法反抗，任由自己被他领到沙发前。

罗恩大概只比他高一英寸，但是几乎是他两倍宽。罗恩带着他回到沙发边的那一刻，西弗勒斯觉得自己就像跟在他身边的一个七岁小孩一样渺小而茫然。罗恩离开了一小会儿，他回来时把西弗勒斯还是孩子的时候用的杯子塞到他手里。

他低头盯着手里加了牛奶的棕色液体，让它的温暖渗透进自己冰冷的手指。只有这样他才能忍住眼泪。

他还没有失去一切。

他做了个深呼吸，开始喝他的茶，尽力控制住自己的情绪。他今天早上没有很清晰地思考——他太累了，而且真的太痛苦了。

“首先，你还好吗？”罗恩在他旁边坐下问道，听起来好像这真的是他心中最重要的事情。

“什么方面？”西弗勒斯试图逃避。

“是不是需要任何医疗措施方面，”罗恩断然地说。“别玩文字游戏，我们两个都受够了。回答问题。”

“我的身体没有任何问题，”他静静地回答。

让他惊讶的是，罗恩——他的前父亲——伸出手紧紧握住他的肩膀，喃喃地说，“感谢上帝，”然后他问道，“好吧，到底发生了什么事情？”

西弗勒斯没有办法直面那两道坚定的目光。“你想知道细节？”

“不要你们的性爱狂欢，就告诉我哈利怎么最后会浑身是伤一丝不挂地被丢在走廊里。”

有个父亲一定就是这个样子，西弗勒斯想。他能听出罗恩声音里的失望和愤怒，但是除此之外，他还能听到他的爱和关心。

他不想回答，但是他欠这个男人的。罗恩正在努力理解他。他没有简简单单地就判定他不适合再出现在他的生活里，遗弃他。如果没有其他原因，这种史无前例的好意也应该得到回报。所以他深深吸了一口气，努力回答。“在、在那之后……哈利嘲笑了我。我没打算伤害他，我只是想让他走开。”

“哈利……嘲笑了你？”罗恩重复道，听起来难以置信。

西弗勒斯感觉就像是这个男人帮助过的那个被遗弃的七岁男孩，他紧张地点点头紧紧地盯着自己的茶。

罗恩似乎沉默了很长一段时间。终于他问道，“你认识哈利多久了？”

“和你一样长，”西弗勒斯肯定地回答，没有抬头。

“你在任何时候看到他欺负任何人么？如果马尔福没有挑起事端的话，他甚至不会去嘲笑马尔福，”罗恩用一种通情达理的语调提醒道。

西弗勒斯还是没有办法面对那双眼睛，他说，“不过，他嘲笑我了。”

“告诉我他说了什么——每一句话，”罗恩命令道。

西弗勒斯紧紧闭上眼睛，试图回忆他一整天都在尽力忘记的刺人的话语。“他开始说他还在学校的时候，他曾经猜测过我的……”他感觉到自己面红耳赤，他还是强迫自己继续说下去，“……我的性习惯。然后他就大笑起来。”

“然后呢？”罗恩催促道。

“然后我就发火了。一股飓风横扫过我的宿舍把哈利丢到走廊里，”西弗勒斯尽可能地不带感情地回答。

“就这样？”罗恩问道。

“他当时就是笑话我了，”西弗勒斯说。

“你确定？”

“我能听出来什么是嘲笑，我已经忍受的够多了，”他吼道。

“也许是太多了，”罗恩轻轻地反驳说。

“你是什么意思？”他猛然说。

“你还是孩子的时候所经受的虐待让你对任何形式的嘲笑都非常敏感——甚至可能有点神经过敏。你我都很了解哈利，他不残忍。他永远都不会卑鄙或者中伤地嘲笑一个他……亲密的人。这不是他的个性，你知道的，”罗恩坚持说。

“他那么说过之后他还能嘲笑什么？”西弗勒斯问道。

“也许是笑他自己呢？”

似乎认识到了自己引起了他全部的注意，罗恩继续说道：“所有的孩子在一定的年龄段都会好奇大人在床上时做什么。我们好奇过我们的老师。我们现在的学生则在猜测我们。这是天性。”

“是么？”西弗勒斯问道。他的胃又一次如同一块石头一般缩紧了，因为他知道罗恩是对的。嘲笑别人根本不是哈利波特的风格。这也就是为什么哈利的背叛会给他造成这么大的伤害，因为这是他始料未及的——如果这真的算是一次背叛的话。罗恩的话甚至使他开始怀怀疑起了自己的记忆。

“我是不是该告诉你上周我听到的斯坦顿和他的朋友们在讨论赫敏和皮质马鞭的故事？”罗恩大笑着说。

“他没有吧。”西弗勒斯震惊地说。学生们被他恐吓的从不敢在他的课上自由讨论。他可以感受到罗恩和他的学生们之间那种轻松的关系。罗恩可以很轻易地听到有关于那种天性的讨论，甚至是在发言者发现他的存在以前。

“他肯定是说了。为此，他还会再被关三个星期的禁闭。”罗恩回答。

“你告诉赫敏了么？”西弗勒斯为这个想法感到不寒而栗。

“然后呢，把这个想法装到她的脑子里？”罗恩鄙俗地咯咯笑着，“相信我，她脑子里的点子已经够多了。她可不需要斯坦顿的帮助。”

难以相信罗恩对待这一切的轻易态度，西弗勒斯不安地在座位上动了动。他已经与这个世界脱节太久了。他猜他完全误解了波特的意思。比起哈利在一场性爱后那样的中伤，这样的理由显然合理的多…这也就意味着他犯了另一个可怕的、不可饶恕的错误。

“所以你觉得我的反应太鲁莽了。”他最后说。

罗恩叹气：“我想你们在过去都被伤害的太深而导致无法看清彼此。信任别人不容易，西弗勒斯，但是在生命中没有它你哪儿也去不了。”

“每一次我试图去相信，得到的都是背叛。”西弗勒斯轻轻地承认。

“不是每一次。”罗恩坚决的反驳道，“在你们相处的过去四个月里，哈利从没有让你失望过。”

西弗勒斯想起那个在两倍于自己体型的同学前像一只狮子一般保护自己的男孩。这个男孩从来没有嘲笑过他一次——而长大后的哈利应该也不会。西弗勒斯的心脏顿时被内疚所束缚，他试着保持自己的愤怒，试着去相信自己被冤枉的可能。但是，他知道罗恩是对的。无论在当时听起来是怎样的，哈利根本就不可能做这种事。

“我把每件事都搞砸了。”他轻声说，难以承受自己所犯下的错误。

罗恩把手放到了西弗勒斯的肩上，“不，你没有，西弗勒斯。这只是一部分。”

“什么的一部分？”他询问着，终于抬起头看着眼前那双熟悉的棕色眼睛。

“家庭生活的一部分。家庭不会因为一次误解便解散，因为他们会共渡难关。你需要和哈利谈谈。”罗恩说。

“如果你之前所说的有关哈利的一切都是真的话，他怎么可能会原谅我对他所做的一切？”西弗勒斯全然失控的质问道。

他肩头上的手又一次鼓励的捏了捏。“哈利唯一在乎的就是他伤害了你。和他谈谈，你们会度过这个难关的。一切都会好起来的，相信我。”

“你真的这样想？”

罗恩诚恳的看着他点头，“当然，你对他再重要不过了。”

罗恩的话在温暖他的同时也让他觉得窘迫。

在一阵奇怪却舒适的寂静后，西弗勒斯再次开口，“赫敏不在？”

“她和哈利在一起。”

“我知道了。”他试着开玩笑，“你一定是扔硬币扔输了吧。”

“啊？”罗恩一边问着一边起身从他们身前的咖啡桌的魔法茶壶里给自己到了些茶。

“就是你需要和我相处而不是和哈利。”西弗勒斯明确的指出。

罗恩的目光如同昨夜的那些碎玻璃一样，如有实质的穿透他的肌肤。“我自愿的。”见他没有回应，罗恩又轻柔的补充，“我知道你今天早上在那种环境下的心情。去掉那些表象，西弗勒斯，我们其实有很多相似的地方。”

“我们都是碳基生物（注1），都是男巫。我想这就是我们全部的共同点了。”听到罗恩韦斯莱的想法，西弗勒斯几乎失声大笑，一个从出生起就在光明下成长的人竟会把自己和他这个前食死徒相提并论。

“就这些么？”罗恩温和的回答，“当然，我承认我既不像你一样聪明也无法像你那样运用语言。”

“我不是这个意思，”西弗勒斯快速的打断了他；他不能再承受任何误解了。一夜未眠，此刻的他困得几乎睁不开眼睛。

罗恩快速的冲他温和一笑。“我明白。但无论你是不是这么觉得，我们确实有很多相似的地方。”

“怎么会？”西弗勒斯提问道，此时他很乐意能够暂时从他对哈利所作的一团糟的痛苦中解脱出来。

“我们的性格几乎是完全相反的，这点我承认。可是除了这个，嗯…大多数时候，我们生活的轨迹都是稳定的。当然，你比我内向的多。你阴沉而忧郁；我开朗又生气勃勃，但是日复一日，我们都在做着重复的事情。直到，有些事情彻底触动了我们的生活，而那时，我们的反应几乎是完全一样的。”

“一样？”西弗勒斯挑起一边的眉毛质疑着。

看着他的表情，罗恩咯咯的笑了起来。“我们在难过时都会拒绝思考。我们都会冲动的面对那时的处境。我们的情绪会占据上风并且失去控制。”

西弗勒斯吃惊的张大了嘴。在经历过昨夜之后，他无法反驳罗恩的结论。他的确在报复的过程中失去了控制——而且他意识到这并不是第一次。尽管这结论看起来十分荒唐，罗恩完全是正确的。从这方面来说他们完全是一样的，他们的性格中有相同的地方。罗恩发现了这点而他却没有，他为此感到震惊。

“我想你是对的。”他轻轻地承认，低头看向自己已经冷却的茶。

“西弗勒斯，哈利了解我们的个性并依然爱着我们。所以我知道，一切都会好起来的。”罗恩接着说。

他为鼓起勇气面对罗恩的目光感到困难而觉得惊异。而当他最终这么做的时候，罗恩眼中的期望和认可几乎击垮了他。

他的喉咙一阵发紧，几乎无法控制住自己的情绪。他怎么配？在昨晚那样的对待了哈利之后，在三十年的食死徒生涯结束之后，他怎么配拥有这样的爱？

“你真的像你看起来的那么累么？”罗恩询问。

他快速的点了一下头，以防自己做出什么更丢脸的举动。

“为什么不到客房去歇歇？”罗恩建议着，“要知道你们的床依然在那里。赫敏一定很乐意在回来后见到你。”

“我…不必了。”他小声的拒绝着。

“我知道。就当是迁就我一下，好么？如果你离得近些，我们都会感觉更好。”罗恩说。

他不能拒绝罗恩所要求的任何事。哪怕韦斯莱此时让他把心脏挖出来盛到盘子里，他也一定会毫不犹豫的同意再送上一把刀。

“如你所愿。”他轻声说。

“太好了，来，让我们这就安置好你。”罗恩站起来。

“罗恩。”他突然想告诉眼前这个男人他有多宅心仁厚念头战胜了一切害羞。

“啊？”

“请你永远不要再在我的面前贬低自己的智慧。”他请求道。

罗恩的表情空白了几秒，接着他咧着嘴笑了起来。没有思考，他直接上前给了西弗勒斯一个拥抱。

因为太过震惊，西弗勒斯的身体如同外面的一月份湖水一般僵硬冻结。但是罗恩并没有因此放开他。在几次拘谨的呼吸之后，西弗勒斯放松了自己。

深呼吸，他闭紧了自己的双眼，把脸埋进了罗恩的肩膀里。

哈利抱过他几次，但是任何和波特的接触都因为他对他的感受和掩饰的需要而带上了别样的色彩。在罗恩面前他不需要掩饰任何事。

当罗恩的手开始轻抚他的后背时，西弗勒斯相信这是他所感受过的最美好的事情之一。他知道自己此刻太过软弱，但他无法控制自己。他只能站在这里接受这个拥抱，并吸取品味着其中的亲近与包容。

罗恩就这样一直抱着他，直到西弗勒斯最终离开了他的怀抱。

“现在觉得好点儿了么？”在他们分开时罗恩问道。

“是的…谢谢。”他回答。

罗恩的脸红了，他的雀斑此时如同知更鸟蛋上的斑点一般的醒目。“总有一天，你会解开自己的心结的。不过现在，让我快带你去休息吧。”

 

客房和他记忆中的一模一样： 两张四柱床，两个床头柜和那幅鹿群在草场上漫步的画。唯一缺少的也只有哈利和他的书包玩具们了。

罗恩把他引到他的床前，并在西弗勒斯脱去鞋子和外套的同时撩开了蓝色的羽绒被。

“做个好梦，”罗恩说完，又拍了拍他的后背便转身离去了。

手中握着魔杖，他爬进了羽绒被。

 

尽管是如此的精疲力竭，西弗勒斯也并不觉得自己能睡的着。但是就像罗恩对他施了咒语一样，也许是他确实做了。一挨上那熟悉的枕头，他的眼皮就下坠闭合，进入了黑甜一梦。

醒来的那一刻，他一开始并没有反应过来自己在哪里。认出自己所处的环境后，他对自己的安全的担忧消失了，但随即他想到了自己为什么来到这里，并为自己的自尊受损而产生了恐惧。

他竟然真的让罗恩抱着他，安慰他，并且还让他像对待七岁小孩一样哄他上床？

他还记得罗恩提到的他们在性格上的相似之处，他们在面对挫折时都容易失去控制。大概这是种对于的孩子气的表现的羞辱惩罚吧。

可是这感觉不像是个惩罚。

他为把自己带来这里的事情感到扭捏，但他并不后悔来这里。尽管不知道走出这间屋子后该和罗恩说些什么，尽管他和哈利的关系并没有得到任何改善，但是他的灵魂在与罗恩的谈话中得到了治愈。

这没什么的，（他对自己说），他不可能一辈子都躲在这间屋子里。就算不是为了别的，他也需要解决一下自己的生理问题。

深吸了一口气，他爬下床穿上靴子然后向门走去。穿过房间，天色是如此灰暗让他万分惊讶。今天早晨罗恩带他进来的时候绝对不超过十点半，可是透过窗户，他此时看见的一小块天空漆黑一片。疑惑着他究竟睡了多久，西弗勒斯轻轻地拉开了客房的门并朝着走廊另一端的洗手间走去。

解决完问题，他用自己上个月忘记带走的牙刷刷了牙，洗手洗脸并最终离开了洗手间。他的外套仍留在卧室里，但他和罗恩赫敏间不需要这些虚礼。

他避免了面对罗恩会产生的尴尬。当他走进客厅的时候，赫敏是唯一在的人。裹在毛茸茸的蓝色睡袍里，赫敏蜷着腿在沙发的一角看书。她的鼻子深深的埋在了那本看起来足有十英寸厚的大书里。

在他过去做孩子的几个月里，多少次他看见赫敏埋首在书堆中为他们寻找治疗的办法？

这个场景不可思议的舒适温馨。周一、周三和周五他和赫敏都一起度过第三节课的休息时间。他们还会每天在吃饭的时候碰面，一起度过夜晚的小聚会。对于因怀旧而产生的悲伤，他似乎并没有什么合理的理由。可是，悲伤依旧在，看着赫敏现在的样子，他为自己究竟有多怀念这一切而感到吃惊。

赫敏抬起头看到他站在自己面前。她的脸上瞬间浮起了温暖的笑，和她过去每一天给他的微笑一样。

“西弗勒斯！”

“你好，”他打着招呼，为她（见到他时）明显的喜悦而感到不好意思。

“我还在想，你会不会把整个晚上就这么睡过去呢。”赫敏冲他微笑。

“现在是什么时候了？”他问着，对睡过去的时间感到疑惑。

“刚过九点。”她回答道。

九点？他睡了十一个小时？

“罗恩对我下了睡眠魔咒？”他说出他唯一能想到的答案。

“可能。过来坐吧。”

几乎没有犹豫，他走进客厅在沙发上她身边的位置坐下。

赫敏合上了手中沉重的书并把它放在了他们面前的咖啡桌上。他吃惊的注意到这张桌子上还放了坚果面包、黄油和茶。

“我觉得你可能会饿，”赫敏说，显然是注意到了他目光的方向，“吃吧，你一定饿坏了。”

意识到自己的饥肠辘辘，西弗勒斯在赫敏为她倒茶时切了一片面包并抹上了黄油。

“我造成了一片混乱，不是么？”在吃了几片面包又啜饮了几口茶之后，他几乎是悲伤地评论道。

“从某种程度上来说，是的。不过这一切都会好起来的。”赫敏向他保证着，她的眼中满是温暖关切。

西弗勒斯低头看着他只剩下面包屑的盘子，问出了今天早上时最让他难以开口的问题：“哈利怎么样了？”

“和你一样，他受到了伤害。”她拍拍他的手臂，然后伸出手切了一片坚果面包并抹上黄油递给他。“来，多吃些。”

尽管他最喜爱的美食此时尝起来像是锯末一样，他还是强迫自己咬了一口她递过来的面包。当他吃完这片面包又喝了半杯茶之后，他询问道：“罗恩去哪了？”

带着有些顽皮的笑容，赫敏站了起来。

“过来看看，”赫敏伸出手邀请他。她做的如此从容，就像他仍然是那个她所珍爱的孩子一样。

没反应过来，西弗勒斯就已经慢慢的站了起来。他把自己的手放在了她的手掌里。她鼓励的捏了捏他的手，那种感觉像是她带哈利和自己欣赏霍格莫德的圣诞装饰时自己第一次鼓起勇气把手伸向她的那个夜晚的感觉一样。

出乎他的意料，她带着他坐到了窗边的座位旁。韦斯莱的住处的两个卧室都是面朝着大湖的。可是客厅的窗户却是将魁地奇球场完整的展示在了他们眼前。

今夜的天气很好。月亮甚至比昨天晚上看起来更大更明亮了。银蓝色的明亮的月光洒满了整个空旷的魁地奇球场。

西弗勒斯凝视着球场中间依然竖立着的小小的泥巴城堡。罗恩还没有拆掉它。西弗勒斯知道对于一个斯莱特林来说这样的多愁善感的想法令人厌恶，可是他一直把那个粗糙的建筑当成是他和波特友谊的见证。

想起他的问题是罗恩去了哪里，他正要转身再问赫敏，却看见一条黑色的影子如同泼洒的墨迹一样快速的掠过了月亮。吓了一跳后，西弗勒斯意识到这是有人在骑扫把。

另一条黑影在自己的扫把上紧随其后。看着两个在月光下的球场中彼此追逐的身影，西弗勒斯的眼睛因为吃惊而睁大了。他们看起来正在进行着某种高速的追逐，而无论是他们与空看台的距离或是他们与彼此的距离都近的让人不安。就在他试图辨认出这两个正在飞行的人是谁的这一小会功夫里，他们就已经有两次差点撞上对方了。

尽管两个飞行者仅仅只是遥远的月光下的剪影，他还是马上认出了那是罗恩和哈利。

“这简直就像是求偶之舞，”西弗勒斯说着，他无法将自己的视线从那流畅而奇异的空中芭蕾上移开。

“是的，我也一直是这么想的。”赫敏轻笑着，“不过请别告诉罗恩，这会让他不好意思的。”

“他们在做什么？”他问道，看着黑色的影子如同是沿着已定下的轨迹在空中彼此缠绕。

“在抓金色飞贼。这是哈利在减缓压力的办法，”赫敏回答，“我受不了看他们太长时间。”

“我能理解，”他同意的看着两人中身形较小的那个突然向地面俯冲下去，较大的飞行者紧随其后。就算他们没有撞上潮湿的地面，他们也一定会把对方撞个粉碎。

在等到似乎为时太迟的时候，较大的飞行者将他的扫把轻轻地向左转弯。修长的手臂伸出在小个子飞行者周围抓了一下。接着，两人中较大的那个以一种毋庸置疑的胜利姿态把自己紧握的拳头狠狠的举向了空中。

“可怜的哈利，”赫敏大笑。“他这一天过的都不怎么好。”

看着两个飞行者跨下了扫把，赫敏拉着他的手臂带着他回到了沙发。

“他们经常这么做么？”在他们坐下之后的几分钟西弗勒斯问道，震惊于自己对哈利了解的如此之少。波特在月光下的身影深深的印在了他的心里。

“每次他们碰到糟糕透顶的事。”她回答着，重新蓄满了他们的茶杯。

“我想今天应该达到标准了。”他说，被自己所造成的混乱吓到。

他情不自禁的在心中相信，把那样一个优美的飞行者和一个向自己一样的人绑在一起无异于砍去他的翅膀。昨夜的他们所做的是西弗勒斯一生最美好的体验，可是他还没有蠢到去相信哈利对他也是如此。一点可能都没有。哈利是那样的年轻并充满着令人难以置信的活力。他需要一个像他一样的人共同生活下去，像是罗恩，或者是扎比尼。反正不该是个精疲力竭的前食死徒。

赫敏冷哼，“他有过更糟的，西弗勒斯，糟的多的经历。你们会把这一切解决的，一切都会好起来的。哈利——”

她的话被突然打开的门打断了。罗恩和哈利走了进来。他们都穿着黑色的魁地奇球衣，脸上带着笑容和剧烈运动后的潮红。

哈利的笑容在看到他的那一刻消失了。他变得像西弗勒斯一样面无表情。

从罗恩看向赫敏的眼神中，西弗勒斯知道无论是他还是哈利都没料到自己居然还在这。他自己看了赫敏一眼，猜测也许他猜错了向他施睡眠魔咒的人。

“你们玩得怎么样？”她的问题平滑流畅，哪怕是像他一样老练的间谍都不得不敬佩她的冷静。

罗恩张开了嘴似乎想说什么，但是却没有发出声音。哈利依然带着令人不安的强烈感情凝视着他。

意识到自己的处境，西弗勒斯起身：“我该走了。”

“不。”赫敏和罗恩异口同声的反对。但是只有那个沉默的、绿眼睛的男人的想法能起到作用。

西弗勒斯欣慰的看到他在魔力爆发时用玻璃碴在哈利手上和脸上造成的伤已经痊愈了。至少，他没有给他造成什么永久性的物理伤害。至于感情上，那双绿色眼睛里的冰冷已经明确的告诉西弗勒斯波特所受的伤害有多么深。

“别走。”哈利的语调几乎没有起伏。西弗勒斯完全猜不到他此刻在想什么。他想自己此刻的局促不安却肯定是令人遗憾的明显。

他绷紧了身体，准备着听到类似于“我们都是成年人了”这种站不住脚的情况下常会听到的评论，可是哈利根本没有用这些社会上约定俗成的谎言。显然，他太过愤怒，或是被伤得太深。

此刻的沉默如同钻心剜骨一般让人痛苦。

“你们简直让我难以呼吸。坐下，你们两个都是！”赫敏说。

没有一个人动。

最终，哈利僵硬地说：“我昨晚所说的话并不是听起来的那个意思。抱歉。”

哈利承担起造成昨晚的灾难的责任的宽厚只让他觉得更难过。为了自己也是为了哈利，西弗勒斯静静地回应道，“我才是那个应该说抱歉的人。我…我反应过激了。对不起。”  
这些苦涩而很少说出的话语无法弥补他所犯下的过错。哈利应该也是这么想的，他的表情甚至都没有发生改变。他并不习惯看见哈利对他如此的防备。甚至在波特一开始来霍格沃茨执教的时候，他看向他的时候也总带着某种好笑的感情。

随着最后的一点愚蠢的希望因为波特冷酷的表情而破灭，西弗勒斯的胃痛苦的拧在了一起。保持着他脸上面具一般的表情，他转向赫敏：“我想我必须走了。谢谢你们两个的好意。”

他说最后一句话的时候并没有看罗恩，因为如果要看罗恩，他一定也会看到站在他身边的哈利。他看着自己的靴子直直的走向门口，直到意识到哈利和罗恩依然挡着他撤退的道路。他知道霍格沃茨的123处秘密通道，可惜他们没有一处是在格兰芬多塔上。

哪怕是在面对伏地魔的时候他也没有退缩过，然而此时他的每一个神经都为越过哈利走到门口而叫嚣着。

“哈利，”罗恩在西弗勒斯接近他们时轻轻地叫道，他的声音听起来像是在责怪。

就在西弗勒斯觉得自己胜利在望的时候，一只骨骼纤细的手抓住了他的袖口。他定在了原地。低下头，他看到哈利绷紧的脸。他被风吹歪的头发看上去比平时更加凌乱。他的脸颊依然因为刚才的运动而泛红。西弗勒斯可以看到他被汗水浸湿的黑色长袍下身体的轮廓，比起平时被隐藏的样子，它此刻被完全展现了出来。尽管波特比他矮上一个头，他的肩膀却比他宽得多——谁不是呢？——他多年魁地奇生涯练就的肌肉依旧完美。

深吸一口气，他能够闻到哈利的汗味。这让他想起了昨晚，他仍旧能够尝到和触摸到的那种感觉。他的内心深处某些东西开始颤抖。这些本都是属于他的，而他却一股脑的把他们丢弃了。

“我们需要谈谈。”哈利说。

没有人能够相信，这小小的六个简单的字能够摧毁一个年近五旬的男人。但是西弗勒斯感到自己的喉咙发紧，嘴巴简直如同撒哈拉沙漠一般的干涸。他唯一能做的就是点头。

“好了。敏恩和我正好打算出去走走——”罗恩说。

“别傻了，”哈利说。“赫敏该睡觉了。我的房间就在隔壁。”

“也许你们该留下…”罗恩在意识到他们的谈话不需要任何观众时停下了。

“我们需要一点独自相处的时间，罗恩，”哈利温和地说，他的语气在转过身对他说话时变得小心谨慎起来，“去隔壁房间好么？”

“好的。”他找回了自己的声音。尽管这个发音模糊不清，但总比点头好得多。

“那，晚安。”哈利对罗恩和赫敏说，“我们明早见。”

“晚安。”罗恩回应，他的表情清楚的表明出他觉得他们犯了一个巨大的错误。

“哈利，西弗勒斯，”赫敏等到他们一起看向他时才再次开口，“有些东西比面子更重要。别对彼此太严苛——对自己也一样。”

最后一句话是对他说的。西弗勒斯深吸了一口气之后点头。

“你简直是不可救药——你知道么？”哈利对她说，但是接着他走到他身前低头吻上了她的额头，留下她在那微笑。

她望着他，目光担忧而温暖，西弗勒斯天人交战了一会儿，终于回到沙发边，像波特一样亲吻了赫敏——他这样的举动震惊了房间里的每一个人，可能只有赫敏是例外，因为她正像一个骄傲的母亲一般笑容满面。

“十分感谢，”他低声说道，然后坐直身子。接着他看向罗恩，也对他表达了这种谢意。

罗恩咧嘴笑起来，拍了拍他的手臂。

等到韦斯莱一家的房门在他们身后关上，他才想起来他把上衣和长袍都丢在里面了。只穿着衬衫和长裤让他觉得自己有点失态，不过他还是跟着波特穿过昏暗清爽的走廊，到隔壁的房间门前，经受住门上那个守卫的肖像里那个红胡子的男巫炯炯的目光。

“你好啊，哈利，”肖像招呼道。

“你好，马丁，”哈利回答说，他低声念出口令，让他们能通过他的守卫。

“你要是敢再伤害他，我会让你知道什么叫后悔的，斯莱特林，”肖像带着公然的憎恶警告说。

“马丁！”哈利严厉地说。“不要那么无礼。”

“既然你可以犯傻，我为什么不可以无礼，”画像回答说。“你这个有勇无谋的家伙，你也知道昨天晚上他对你做了什么。那个帅小伙斯莱特林不会总在你身边帮你治疗伤口。他——”

“马丁，够了！”哈利命令他闭嘴。

“我知道他的出身。坏血统，他们全都是，一直能追溯到那个索利姆纳斯•斯内普——”

“他将一座麻瓜城镇整个夷为平地，杀了那里的所有人，因为他们把他怀孕的妻子绑在柱子上烧死。”西弗勒斯替他把话说完，冷静得无与伦比。“我从没想过自己竟然会被一幅画像威胁。”

哈利终于打开门让他进来。西弗勒斯经过那幅怒目而视的画像没有再说一个字。

“抱歉，”他们进了房间以后，哈利再次道歉。波特甚至都不需要挥动自己的魔杖，房间里墙上的火把和壁炉里的火焰就立刻开始燃烧起来。

突然亮起来的光线让西弗勒斯忍不住眯起眼睛，然后他不敢相信地问：“你告诉你门上的肖像昨晚都发生了什么？”

哈利像看疯子一样看着他，虽然这一点的确很值得怀疑。“我当然没有。我猜大概是科力说的。”

“科力是谁？”西弗勒斯问。

“斯莱特林的楼梯末端那幅肖像里的那个绿袍子红头发的小可爱，她是马丁的孙女，有的时候她会来看他。”哈利说。

“她看不到斯莱特林的走廊，”西弗勒斯说。“也不会有哪一幅斯莱特林的肖像会在学院外讨论这种事情。”

哈利叹了口气。“那你最好把走廊尽头的镜子移开，科力能从镜子的反光里看到你房间外面发生的一切。”

西弗勒斯明白了他的意思，接着那幅画像所说的话里另一条重要的信息勾起了他的情绪。眼下最要不得的就是猜忌，但是他不能就这么放过这件事。“那么那个给你收拾伤口的斯莱特林帅小伙呢？我猜测他说的是扎比尼吧？”

“拜托——昨晚有一阵狂风卷过他门外的走廊，然后 他发现我赤条条坐在外面的地上，你觉得他会关上门回去继续睡觉？”

“这么说整个学校都知道了？”西弗勒斯的声音里透露出他深深的恐惧。长达三十年他都一直保持着洁身自好的好名声，而只是和波特做了短短六个星期的朋友，他就让自己变成了霍格沃茨最大的笑柄。他忍不住去想像人们会怎么对他指指点点。星期一的时候如果米勒娃不严厉地责难他，他一定会为此惊讶。

“你傻了么？学校当然不知道。只有罗恩、赫敏、布雷斯——”

“还有霍格沃茨的每一幅管不住自己的嘴的肖像。”西弗勒斯说。

“马丁和科力也不会告诉其他的画像的，”哈利带着一种孩童般坚定的信心保证说。

“你凭什么这么确定？”西弗勒斯怒气冲冲地说，几乎想要掐死眼前这个笨蛋了。

“马丁和我爸爸的关系可以追溯到八九个世纪前，”哈利回答说，现在他的瞪视几乎和西弗勒斯一样怒气冲冲。“你就打算花整个晚上和我争吵这件事？”

“我没打算今晚和你争执，”西弗勒斯僵硬地回答。

“那么你想做什么？”哈利问道。

西弗勒斯深吸了一口气。自从波特毕业以后，他们还没这么激烈地争吵过。但是这是他自己的错，所以他起码要想办法缓和现在的情况。他没那么天真，以为自己可以弥补已经犯下的错误。他最多只能期望能够挽回彼此的颜面——或者最起码能够减轻一点那幅可笑的圆眼镜后面的双目里的痛楚。哈利现在看起来精疲力竭，很明显西弗勒斯自己已经因为刚刚的小憩明显恢复了精神，而哈利自从他们分开就再没好好睡过。

西弗勒斯回想起今天早上哈利几乎是乞求和他说话而他是怎么忽视飞路里的这张脸，他温和地说，“道歉。”

“你已经道歉过了，”哈利回答说，但态度依然生硬而警惕着。

“那还不够，”西弗勒斯说。

“那你打算怎么做？给我你的一磅肉？”哈利说，很明显想要缓和气氛。[注1 a pound of flesh，源自莎士比亚《威尼斯商人》，合法但是不合理的事情，或者这里哈利用来表示西弗勒斯付出合法而严苛的代价。]

西弗勒斯按照字面意思来理解了这句话，“如果这有用。”

哈利眼里刚刚萌芽的一点笑意立刻隐没。“你是认真的。”

“如果是的话，这么做会有帮助么？”西弗勒斯问道，然后他说。“但是这太轻了，不是么？”

“太轻了？”哈利重复道，紧紧地盯着他好像打算看清楚他在想什么。

“如果有任何能够弥补我的过错的方法，我一定毫不迟疑地去做，立刻去做，但是这并不能够挽回将会背负一生的不可饶恕的罪。”

“昨晚发生的并不是罪孽，”哈利反对说。

“我注意到你并不反对它是不可饶恕的，”西弗勒斯悲伤地说道。

过了一会儿，哈利说，“它也不是不可饶恕的。我打赌你甚至不是故意的。”

“是，无论如何，这大概是我一生中第一个无杖无声魔法，”西弗勒斯承认说。“也许我不是故意的，但是我只知道这个魔法伤害到了你。如果说我想要挽回什么，那么就是伤害了你这个事实。”

他如此剖白之后，房间里的气氛稍稍缓和了一些。哈利凝视着他低声说，“昨晚我不知唯一一个受到伤害的人。我知道我说的话听起来多么伤人。我一直为此忐忑不安。”

“我……但是是我反应过激。错不在你，”西弗勒斯坚持说。

“是的，没错。如果你真的信任我，那么这一切就不会发生。”他知道哈利并没有指控他的意思，但是听起来这就是对他的责备。西弗勒斯也感觉到，这才是真正困扰哈利的根源。

他希望他能够反驳，但是发生了昨晚那样的事情之后他还有什么可以辩驳的呢？

“我很后悔竟然是这个结果，”他勉强说出了这句话，他欠哈利的太多了，他还能说些什么呢？“我尽力不会让事情变得比现在更尴尬。”

“所以，我们就这么到此为止，再也不提这件事？”从哈利的表情可以看出来，他又一次深深地伤害到了他。

这完全超出了他的能力，但是他已经做出了那么多次悲哀的尝试，试图与和他同一种族的一个人交流接触，他不希望这一次又是以这样的尖刻告终。西弗勒斯尽可能地减轻他语气中冒犯的成分，他问道，“还有什么要做的么？”

“哦，西弗勒斯，”哈利语气中的感叹介乎恼怒和绝望之间。那双暴躁的绿眼睛紧紧盯着他，大约两分钟之后哈利才似乎回过神来做出了某种决定。“那么你刚才说的要做出弥补，其实只是嘴上说说而已么？”

他浑身一阵颤栗，灵魂也几乎为之动摇。他不知这次对话会走向哪里，但是……他的身体上还铭刻着每一次的“补偿”所留下的纪念。他应该说很高兴能留下些哈利的什么。所以他摇摇头，坚定地说，“不是。”

“好，那我们进去慢慢谈，”哈利建议说。

耐心从来都不是他的强项，但是当哈利招呼他的时候，他还是跟着哈利走进起居室在沙发上坐下。这个房间和他星期四来访时一样舒适，西弗勒斯环顾着书架和画像想道，但是今晚整个房间的感觉都不一样了。今晚没有了拜访哈利的私人空间的那种令人心神荡漾的激动。现在他感觉起来不像是一个访客，更像是一个侵入者，可是这一切都是他自找的。

西弗勒斯坐下来后，哈利走到酒柜边，带回来两杯琥珀色的液体。哈利也在沙发上坐下，没有表现出太多的犹豫，他就坐在他旁边，离他的距离一如从前。

杯中之物带来的勇气虽然虚假，但西弗勒斯依然很庆幸，他小口地啜饮着自己的科涅克白兰地静静地等待着。但是哈利只是坐在那里盯着壁炉中的火焰，好像在思索着恰当的措辞。

终于，西弗勒斯等不下去了。他把杯子放在咖啡桌上，将自己的目光从舞动的火焰上移开，问哈利，“你想要我怎么弥补？”

“我想要你脱下裤子趴在桌子上然后让我狠狠地打你的光屁屁，但是这能有什么用？”哈利怒气冲冲地说。

西弗勒斯沉浸在对哈利描述的内容的想像中，差点没有听见的他的最后一句话。他理解了最后那个问题中的失望与无奈，说，“对于这种情况没有什么彻底的解决方法，只能做点什么让事情变得可以忍受。”

“惩罚怎么能让事情变得可以忍受？那只是个玩笑，西弗勒斯。”

“惩罚我让你可以把怒气发泄出来。我很赞同你的建议。”西弗勒斯又加上一句，这样哈利应该就可以完全理解他的诚意。

“这对你有这么重要么？”哈利用一种完全不同的音调问道。

“只要能补偿你，那么我什么都可以做，”西弗勒斯肯定道。虽然按照哈利的建议照做对他毫无疑问是屈辱的，但是只要能够对他造成的伤害有所裨益，那么哪怕更过分一些他也会做。

“你是认真的么？”哈利问道。

尽管他连点头都觉得困难，他还是努力让自己发出了低哑的声音，“是的。”

“无论我要求你做什么，你都会照做？”

“是，”西弗勒斯小声说道，一想到他自己首肯的耻辱，那种巨大的羞愧几乎要了他的命。

“那好，这就是我想要的，”哈利说。

西弗勒斯低下头，盯着放在膝盖上绞紧的双手，屏住了呼吸。

“首先，我要你回答我一个问题——要绝对诚实地。”

“好的，”他同意说，虽然对这个要求十分困惑。哈利想要知道什么，需要让他保证百分之百的诚实？他只能想到一件事，那个激起了每一个他认识的人病态的好奇心的过错。他知道他做为食死徒的那段时光，还有他离开食死徒队伍的动机一定激起了哈利的好奇心，但是波特还从来没有试图挖掘过这段黑暗的记忆。他不觉得这段过去和他们现在面对的困境有什么关系，但是除此之外他想不到还有什么事情需要这样强调他的诚实。

“你知道有谁，是我给了他承诺却食言了？”哈利问道。

西弗勒斯瞪着他。这和他揣测的差太多，他几乎不知道该怎么回答，但是片刻的沉默之后，他摇摇头说，“没有。你一向说话算话。”

“我听说你也是这样，是么？”

西弗勒斯垂下目光。“怎么可能，哈利，我是个叛徒。”

“对邓布利多，只要你答应了他，你从来都没有失信过。”哈利反对说。

“但是我在托马斯·里德尔面前对他做出了同样的承诺。”西弗勒斯提醒他说。

“那不算。”

“为什么？因为你不支持他？”西弗勒斯问道。

“不，那不算数是因为你背叛的那个人已经不再是你当年发誓效忠的那个人，不是么？是里德尔不断增长的疯狂和暴虐驱使你最终的背叛。”

他目瞪口呆地看着波特，几乎有点畏惧他。“你怎么会知道？”

“因为我了解你。只有这样才说得通。我能理解当所有的一切都只是为了增强巫师的特权还有探索黑魔法的力量时，你和马尔福以及其他的斯莱特林同学一起加入里德尔，但是一旦里德尔加上了黑魔王伏地魔的头衔之后，你审慎的人格让你再也无法安之若素。不过我们今晚不是来讨论这个的。如果你做出承诺，你就会坚持下去，是真的么？”

内心忍不住的颤栗，他竭力掩饰自己有多么震惊。从没有一个人能够如此了解他，可以猜到他转投邓布利多麾下的真实动机，但是哈利……哈利说出他的理由就仿佛那是既认的事实，而不仅仅是他的猜测而已。意识到如果此时不尽力挽回他将失去什么，西弗勒斯柔和地回答道，“像我这样的人所能做到的最真。。”

“西弗勒斯！”

“好的，是，没错，是真的。但是这有什么用？”他猛地说。

他语调里的怨气让哈利脸上第一次浮现出真正的笑容。“这样就好多了。这的确有用。我希望你能听我说，听清楚我要说的话。然后我想要你的一个承诺。同意么？”

“这就是你希望我补偿的方式？”他带着显而易见的困惑问道。

“如果你需要把它看作一种补偿，那么，没错，这就是我希望你做出补偿的方式。你同意么？”

“是的，”他立刻回答道。“你希望我听你说什么？”

西弗勒斯做好听到一连串抱怨他昨晚如何辜负了波特的心理准备。

“看着我，”哈利要求说，然后他放下自己的酒面向他。那双引人注目的绿眼睛仿佛带着能催眠他的专注注视着他的眼睛。，哈利说，“我，哈利·詹姆·波特，在此庄严立誓，我永远不会蓄意背叛西弗勒斯·斯内普，无论心灵、言语、身体还是行为，此生不渝，主啊，请给我力量。”

西弗勒斯觉得自己的最后一点自制力也离他而去。哈利的话语里没有一丁点儿的责备。

这就是哈利想要他听的？这时候他才想起来哈利刚刚对他说的话，他觉得更加茫然。这种忠实的誓言怎么可能算是补偿？

“你听清楚我刚刚宣誓了什么么，西弗勒斯？”哈利问道。

他点头示意。这是他现在唯一能够给予的回应——他太过震撼而全身僵硬，就像波特刚刚石化了他。

“我会信守诺言么？”

又点了点头。哈利言必信行必果——总是如此。

“现在我需要你的保证，”哈利说。

西弗勒斯艰难地吞咽了一下，然后嘶声问道，“什么？”

“跟着我说：我，西弗勒斯·斯内普，”波特停下来，等他重复了刚才的话。按理说他应该想要知道此刻他将要被要求写什么，但是他已经告诉过哈利他愿意做任何事——他也的确是这样打算的——所以他只是静静地跟着哈利说，“在此庄严立誓，”他又停下来，等着他跟着念，“会尽我所能信任哈利·波特。”

西弗勒斯跟着波特说完，然后紧张地问道，“还有呢？”

“哼？”哈利很明显没有明白过来。

“作为补偿，还有什么需要我做的？”西弗勒斯问道。

“没有了。你只有做出那个承诺，那么昨晚的误会就结束了，搞定了，过去了。”

“我猜我们最好假装昨晚的事情从没有发生，”西弗勒斯不情愿地同意道。他知道他这是侥幸。过去每一次他犯下同样性质的错误时，他所付出的代价都是他在另外一个人的生命中的位置。至少，哈利还愿意继续同他保持友好的关系。

哈利有点恼怒地长叹一声。“我们又误解对方了。这应该是我的错。我真的很累了，几乎没有办法好好地把两个词串起来说清楚。”

他需要片刻喘息的空间，同时他还希望能把这过失揽到自己身上，西弗勒斯马上说，“那我现在就离开。也许明天，你好好休息之后我们再继续今天的谈话。”

他准备从沙发上起身的时候，哈利的手猛然伸出来抓住他的前臂。“不。我们得在这团乱麻变得更加糟糕之前就把它理清楚。”波特伸手挠了挠已经乱成一团的头发，那团乱糟糟的黑色彻底失去了规矩。“赫敏花了半个早晨对我宣读取缔闹事法，警告我不许在这件事上拖沓。”

“取缔闹事法？”西弗勒斯问道，他不希望他们岌岌可危的关系因为对于这种方言俚语的误读而雪上加霜。[注 2]

“这是个麻瓜的说法。意思是……”哈利揉揉鼻子咬咬嘴唇，然后解释说，“……意思就是具体详尽地表达你的不满。”

“赫敏因为我所以对你很生气？”西弗勒斯问道，他没有办法理解。是哈利被赤/裸/裸地丢在斯莱特林的走廊里，浑身是血，赫敏却很不满哈利？

让他更加迷惑不解的是，哈利非常孩子气的咧开嘴宣称，“妈妈总是更喜欢你。”

“哈利，拜托，我想弄明白是怎么回事，”他请求说。

“我知道。抱歉，我只是太累了，而且你再次跟我说话简直让我高兴的忘乎所以。”

西弗勒斯又想起哈利如此疲惫的罪魁祸首，他忍不住又说了一遍，“我很抱歉。”

哈利看起来在努力让自己集中注意力。“我们两个都很抱歉，现在已经说清楚了。你现在还生我的气么……因为昨天晚上的事情？”

“你已经说清楚了，你那个时候说的不是我以为你想要表达的意思。”西弗勒斯说。

“我说的不是昨晚的*那*件事，”哈利带着非常来之不易的耐心说。“赫敏说，我应该先和你说清楚……然后再和你做爱。昨晚我的确没有给你拒绝的机会。”

很显然，现在他不是唯一一个不知所措的人。西弗勒斯意识到哈利此刻有多么疲倦，他的思绪应该有多么不清楚，他提醒说，“哈利，我应该是当下最强力的黑巫师。如果当时我真的不想要，那么你起码得用上不可饶恕咒才能强迫我留下。”

“不对，”哈利反对说，然后他解释道，“我们两个都单身了很长一段时间。如果你很长时间都没有和别人接触，你的身体会让你不想走。我完全没有给你思考和拒绝的机会，这是我的错。”

听到最后一句话的时候，西弗勒斯几乎忍不住要笑出来——这句话听起来太像是赫敏的风格，他怀疑哈利根本是在逐字逐句地转述。“赫敏和你说的这些？”

“还有其他的。她对我很不高兴。不过她说得对。是我搞砸了，你竟然都不知道我那个时候我为什么会去找你。别试图否认，”哈利在他张嘴反对之前就警告说。“如果我真的处理得很好的话，就根本不会有什么‘满足我的好奇心’这样的误会。”

西弗勒斯盯着身边这个已经精疲力竭的年轻人。如果他没有在几个月前就倾心于波特，那么他现在也会爱上他。他吞咽下并不存在的哽在喉咙里的肿块，温柔地指出，“你不应该为我的不安全感负责，哈利。”

“为什么不？”哈利问道。“我知道你不信任自己的感情，但是我还强迫你面对。我对你是怎样的心情，我一个字都没有说，就在……在我们爱抚的时候，”西弗勒斯怀疑哈利为了他才把最后一个词换了一个说法。“然后我明明想要赞美你，却伤害了你。”

“你想要赞美我？”要是他能沉进地里永远消失，他一定会立刻这么做——他竟然犯了这样的错误，实在是太羞愧了。他不明白现在哈利怎么还会愿意和他共处一室。

“我当然是想赞美你来着，你个呆瓜，”哈利说。[表PIA，我实在没想到什么类似“白痴”的爱称。]

西弗勒斯看着科涅克白兰地里面的火光流转，仿佛那是一杯溶化了的黄玉，过了一会儿他静静地问道，“我知道我弄糟了一切，但是……那个时候你想说什么？”

哈利也知道怎样运用沉默，或者其实他只是累得没办法反应快点。不管怎样，波特一直等到西弗勒斯终于忍不住回头看他时，才开口回答说。“我总是想像你一定一直都是有条不紊，哪怕是……做爱的时候，但是我发现那个时候你做到有条不紊的唯一一件事就是融化我全身的神经。”

“哦。”此前还没有人对他说过类似的话。他，融化了哈利的神经？

“我猜我应该先说好的这一部分，”哈利说，更像是在自言自语。很显然他还在为了发生过的事情自责。

“不，错全在我身上。我……我彻底毁了一切，不是么？”西弗勒斯说，他甚至没有试图掩藏住自己的绝望。

“那可说不定，”哈利轻轻回答，如果不是这种情况下几乎完全不可能的话，哈利的语调几乎有点顽皮。

“怎么说？”

“赫敏说我强迫你面对你还没有准备好的事情。取决于，她说的是否是对的。”

“你是什么意思？”西弗勒斯哑声说。

“没有必要就这么结束。如果你觉得你足够信任我愿意再试一次，我们可以重新开始，”哈利建议说，他看起来比西弗勒斯见过的任何一次都紧张。

“你不是认真地说你愿意——”西弗勒斯及时闭上嘴。很明显，他一定又是误会什么了。

“我们在一起相处得很好。我们不能就因为沟通得不够好就这么放弃。如果我们能把话说清楚，那么我们沟通得也没有问题，”哈利坚持说。

“你是认真的，”西弗勒斯小声说，几乎不敢相信哈利愿意再给他一次机会。他此生中还从未有人对他如此宽容。

“我当然是认真的。你是我最好的朋友。而且，即使你不是……我们在一起工作。如果这对我不是非常重要，我不会冒这么大的风险要和你在一起。”哈利说。

非常重要……他曾有过对某个人来说非常重要么？哈利不会说谎。如果他说他对他非常重要，那么就是非常重要。西弗勒斯只是完全不知道应该怎么回应。

= =  
[注1] a pound of flesh，源自莎士比亚《威尼斯商人》，合法但是不合理的事情，或者这里哈利用来表示西弗勒斯付出合法而严苛的代价。

[注2] The Riot Act 1715年英王乔治一世颁布的取缔闹事法，后衍生出“狠狠警告”的含义。

哈利看着他的表情沉思了一会。几分钟后，他说，“好吧，让我们换个说法。西弗勒斯，你想要什么？”

“想要什么？”他回应道，仍然因陷入到自己的情绪里而难以思考。

“一个伴侣，一个…配偶？”哈利有些犹豫的加上。

一个配偶…波特的语气就像是这是一种可能一样，就像是他可能会对纳威或者对扎比尼说的一样。对这样的礼貌感到感激，西弗勒斯柔和的回应道，“哈利，我不该是使人产生这样的想法的那种人。”

“我没有再问你别人对你的看法。我在问的是，你，西弗勒斯•斯内普，究竟想要找一个什么样的人。”

西弗勒斯垂下眼帘。“我从来没有真正考虑过。”

“什么？！”

“我不想寄希望于不可能的事情上去折磨自己。当我意识到我追随里德尔而犯下的罪时，我就知道我这辈子最大的奢望就是赎罪，来保住一份令人敬仰的职业让我可以在追求魔药研究中度过平静的后半生。”西弗勒斯说。

哈利安静极了，西弗勒斯甚至听不见他的呼吸。过了一会，哈利的手抚上了他的手臂。

“从来就没有一个人…出现在你的生命里？”如同是害怕听到答案一般，哈利小心地问着。

“我告诉你的那段在学校的日子，但那收场惨淡。而我在伏地魔第一次被击败前那段当间谍为阿布斯服务时，我也勾引过我的食死徒同伴们，如果他们足够放松，我便能用摄神取念得到重要的信息。但我想那不算。”

“那之后呢？”哈利问。

西弗勒斯耸耸肩膀。“我曾经和其他的巫师发生过两段关系，但是…每一次的结局都是一场灾难。”猜到哈利没有说出口的问题，他平静的解释道，“有一些人会因为好奇，而被有我这样的过去的人吸引。一旦他们的好奇得到了满足，这段关系通常也就到头了。”

“你是说他们和你上床只是因为你以前是个食死徒。”哈利听起来就像是被恶心到了。

西弗勒斯又一次点了点头，这似乎是他今晚唯一的交流方式。

“梅林，怪不得你那天听到了我愚蠢的评论之后会那么生气。我很抱歉，西弗勒斯。“哈利听前来几乎要被愧疚压垮了。

“我的过去并不是你的错误。”他轻柔的开解着哈利。

“你知道这并不是我和你在一起的原因，对吧？”哈利问。

现在轮到西弗勒斯用难以置信的眼光看着他的同伴了。“我也许不明白你为什么会对我产生兴趣，哈利，但是我想你不会是为了满足你对食死徒在卧室里时什么样的好奇。”

“哦，西弗勒斯。”同样的恼怒再次染上了哈利的语气，但是这一次没有绝望。“我对你感兴趣是因为我关心你而且想离你更近一点。我唯一好奇的就是我们究竟会给对方带来多少美好的感受。”

西弗勒斯深吸了一口气。他的脉搏因这些话而跳动，他的整个身体如同波特抓住他前列腺时一般产生了反应。

他费力的吞咽着并试着思考。哈利是对的。他们再经不起任何的误解。带着这样的想法，他清清嗓子并且试着尽最大可能保持平静，“我可以问你相同的问题么？你想要的是什么？”

无论是谁，似乎答案都不会是一个劣迹斑斑丑陋不堪难以取悦的火药桶，但是西弗勒斯觉得他需要问清楚。

哈利用疲倦的目光看着他，“我想要的是一段稳定的关系。我想要的那个人会在我需要他的时候在我身边，我想要的那个人…像你一样。” 

哈利的表情仿佛他正要踏着摇摇欲坠的树枝走过万丈深渊一样。西弗勒斯能理解那种感觉。

深吸了一口气，他粗声粗气地说：“像我一样？”

他知道自己表现出的难以置信十分明显，但是他不可能无忧无虑的接受那四个字。他从来就不是别人理想中的完美伴侣。见鬼的，他最多也就是别人理想中的好婊子。当他性生活最活跃的时候，也就是引诱食死徒们来为阿布斯获得信息的时候，他受到欢迎，是因为他的年轻，还有那些婚姻的受害者们不被社会所接纳的欲望能够在他身上得到放纵。从来都不是他自己有吸引力。

当他凝视哈利的眼睛时，哈利脸上的不确定又少了几分。“不，不是像你一样。只是你。我想试着和你在一起。如果你感兴趣而且乐意的话，就这样。”

哈利说最后一句话的语气就像是他真的相信他可能会不想和他在一起一样。这使西弗勒斯认识到哈利在他告诉他的上一次感情中受到了多大的伤害。

一般来说，他不是一个喜欢表达自己的感情的人，尤其是在有可能会让他受到伤害的情况下——而且没有什么比详细讨论他生活中绝对的感情孤立更有力量去伤害他——但是哈利脸上的担忧和他对于这场混乱令人难以置信的仁慈和宽容都让西弗勒斯觉得自己欠他的朋友一个答复，一个对哈利有意义的回报。所以他深吸了一口气低声地说：“我怎么可能不愿意？这就像是问别人他们是不是想要下一次呼吸一样。”

他感觉这句话就像是一个黑魔法一般击中了哈利。哈利的整个身体看起来都紧绷着并且急吸了一口气。在最短的一瞬间，渴望和欢欣闪过了哈利大睁的双眼，接着，似乎是意识到了他的表情暴露了多少自己的感情，哈利猛的一跳，越过了几英尺跳到了壁炉边。

背对着他，哈利低头凝视着壁炉中的火焰。西弗勒斯看着哈利举起右手抚弄着自己的一头乱发。跳跃的火光把阴影和橘色的光芒打在哈利的身上，变幻莫测。

如果站在那里的是哈利以外的任何人，他都会觉得他的话让人产生了厌恶，可是他在他七岁的朋友身上见过了太多次这样的反应，让他不可能会误解那是除了担忧以外的任何表现。

最终，西弗勒斯问，“是不是我说错了什么？”

哈利摇头。“不。抱歉。我…我答应罗恩和赫敏我绝对不会再上你，我答应罗恩和赫敏我不会吓到你，直到我把这件事说清楚我答应我会尽力把这件事说清楚，但是…”

“但是？”他轻声的询问，试着保持他的承诺并且相信哈利，尽管他的胃因为恐惧开始纠结起来。

“但是当你这么说的时候，我只想——”哈利如此突然的停了下来，让西弗勒斯觉得他事实上是咬了自己的舌头。哈利的手臂向上抱住了他的胸，低下了头。他看起来是那样的挫败和痛苦让西弗勒斯很难保持他的疏离和防备。

哈利说过“上你。”哈利站在那里就是在阻止他自己做这件事，西弗勒斯意识到，几乎在震惊中被冻结。他不知道哈利怎么可能在昨晚的事件之后仍然想要他，但是很明显哈利确实渴望并且正在为此艰难的忍耐着。好吧，这不会持续下去的。西弗勒斯始终对他们之间能解决问题的可能不抱乐观态度，他们年龄的差距就够让人畏缩的了，但是…哈利让他对他有信心，所以他会尽最大努力去相信他。

站起身，他走到了壁炉前哈利的身边。他并没有考虑他的下一个动作；他直接就做了。他的手臂轻松地环绕住了哈利。在他把较矮的的男人拉到自己胸口的过程中，他没有遇到任何阻力。

当西弗勒斯用手掌抚摸时，哈利湿冷的、被汗浸透的长袍下肌理分明的后背感觉温暖而坚实。他呼吸着大汗淋漓的哈利身上温暖的气息，体味着，爱恋着。

哈利在他的怀抱里保持着僵直和紧张过了大约两分钟，直到他长长地颤抖着呼了一口气并且陷进了他的怀抱。西弗勒斯抓住了哈利的手臂，并把它环绕在自己的腰上。

“我以为我毁了一切，”哈利把头埋进西弗勒斯的衬衫里咕哝着同时收紧了手臂，带来一个近乎疼痛的拥抱。

西弗勒斯回抱住他。“不，这都是我的错——”

“我们别再讨论这个了，好么？”哈利请求道。

“你今天一整天都没睡过？”当哈利把越来越多的重量倚靠在他的身上时，他轻柔的询问道。

“不。我猜我又把事情搞砸了。我记得我好像有一些胡椒提神剂。我只需要…”

“想都别想。你需要休息。”西弗勒斯说，“在你睡醒后，我们可以继续谈。也许到时候就不会像现在这么难以控制了。”

“我不想你走，”哈利抗议。

“那我就留下，”西弗勒斯冷静的安慰着，丝毫没有暴露出自己因为这个主意而产生的紧张的心情。

“你会吗？”

西弗勒斯想不到哈利怎么能因为他小小的让步而如此的快乐，但哈利显然因他的话而心满意足，他的快乐也打消了西弗勒斯自己的紧张。

“会。但是我不想我们再睡在冰冷的地板上了。”西弗勒斯重申道，昨夜在自己的壁炉前赤裸的度过地那段苦涩的时光依然记忆犹新。

“我屋子里有床，”哈利的声音带着戏谑，斜仰起头看着他微笑。“一张很大的床。想看看么？”

也许有一天他可以足够放松到为这种事情开玩笑，但是那一天显然在不甚清晰的未来中不可及。眼下，西弗勒斯只能绝对严肃地回答：“好。”

“那来吧。”哈利说着向后退了一步。像是做世界上最自然的一件事一般拉起了他的手，波特领着他走进了在客厅另一端的一扇门里。

他的紧张在他进入的那一刻回来了，十倍于前。

和上次一样，墙上的火炬和壁炉里的火焰在波特进入的那一瞬就点亮了。哈利松开了他的手，靠近却又不过分贴近地站在他身边，让他可以评估他周围的环境。

西弗勒斯带着毫不掩饰的好奇打量着四周。巨大的四柱床看起来和他的很像，除了这张床上挂着宝蓝色的帷幕。羽绒被是同样的饱满的蓝色，枕套却是鲜明突出的雪白。西弗勒斯吞咽了一下，快速的把视线从床上移开。他知道这是他们来这里的原因，但是他还是为此害羞并且感到不适。

他足下的小地毯是奶油色的，上面用棕色、绿色和蓝色绣满了新月，树，牡鹿和猫头鹰的图案。化妆台、大衣柜和床头柜是昂贵的樱桃木抛光而成。

哈利的白色的猫头鹰正站在窗边的栖木上。她从西弗勒斯进卧室就一直好奇的打量着他。因为她金色的瞪视而焦躁不安，西弗勒斯把视线移到了窗户上，窗外正是月光照耀下的湖面。那景象美得让人难以呼吸。他可以看见巨乌贼从远处游过时背后留下的水波。

火炉边是一个用来读书的鼓鼓囊囊的扶手椅。壁炉上有很多照片。大多数照片上都是罗恩和赫敏一边咧着嘴大笑一边疯狂地招手和来回跳跃来吸引他的注意，但是在中间那张最大的照片吸引了他的注意力。

他记得那是波特在霍格沃茨的第六年的一天就像那是昨天发生的一样清晰。当他们碰到那三个格兰芬多正在试罗恩的新相机的时候，阿不思坚持要让韦斯莱为波特、斯内普和他自己照一张相。他一直以为那张照片一定被扔了。从来没有任何他的学生会留下一张有他的照片，更不用说摆出来展示了。

“你最近才放到这里的？”西弗勒斯问哈利；却只得到阿不思在相片中快速的否认，“不，他没有。我们已经站在这儿十几年了，是不是，西弗勒斯？”

照片中小小的斯内普阴沉的点了点头，引来阿不思疯狂的咯咯笑声。西弗勒斯为自己的影像感到难过。他敬爱阿不思；但是那个男人简直可以让雕像精神崩溃。他可不敢想象自己的影像被固定在他疯狂的挚爱的朋友身边十几年是怎样的感觉。

“别把我所有的秘密都说出来，先生。“哈利大笑着走到他身边的壁炉前，”事实上，我想您们应该给我们一些私人空间。”

说完，哈利把所有的巫师照片都朝下放倒在壁炉上。

“我早上起来第一件事就是把你们都立起来，我保证。”听着阿不思穿过石台的模糊抗议声哈利咯咯笑着保证。当他看见他的视线时，哈利耸了耸肩大笑。“我不想这么说，但是我觉得他一定会看。”

也许是因为他最终还是来到了哈利卧室里的高度紧张，但是这是他变回成人以来的第一次，西弗勒斯发现自己难以止住笑声。几秒钟后，伴着哈利富有感染力的笑声，他大笑了起来。

“该死的，我想念你的大笑！”当他们都停下来时哈利惊叹道，他清醒了过来。

西弗勒斯感觉自己的表情变回了正常。低头凝视着哈利被炉火点亮的脸庞，他找到了承认的勇气，“我也是。我想这是我们变回成人后我最想念的。”

“谢谢你让我再一次听到它”，哈利的语气里带着不寻常的正式。接着他抬起手温柔的用手指抚过斯内普束起来的头发。“你知道你现在被火光照在脸上看起来是什么样子么？”

“什么样子？”他轻声问，声音嘶哑刺耳。

“最细腻和诱人…犹豫而神秘。”哈利低沉的声调使他战栗。

过往的每一次悲惨的经历都在警告着他不要去在意这些话。他知道自己是个什么东西，他知道自己长的什么样，但是…哈利让他保证对他有信心。

他困难的吞咽着，试着说些什么，但是什么也说不出来。他垂下眼帘看着哈利直率的打量着的眼睛，觉得浑身涌上一阵燥热。眩晕并困惑着，他希望自己回到自己的屋子里以得到庇护。寂寞虽难以排遣，可至少要好过像现在这样失去平衡。昨晚的灾难已经让他难以承受了。他知道他做不到。尽管哈利愿意当这件事没发生过，可是西弗勒斯知道再次分崩离析在所难免。等待下一次的灾难的降临所带来的焦虑让他甚至难以呼吸。他无法呼吸，无法思考，无法…他什么也做不到。

“西弗勒斯？”一个温暖的，潮湿的手掌贴在了他的脸颊上。

斯内普在感受到热度的那一瞬猛地睁开了眼睛。他的胃拧紧了，吃下去的坚果面包和茶在他的胃里叫嚣着要重见天日。这什么时候才是个头儿？

他凝视着哈利疲倦的双眼，不知道该说些什么或者怎么说。

“没关系的。”哈利低声说，那语气仿佛是在安慰一匹受惊吓的马。

“我不知道——”他甚至不知道该怎么说完这句话。

“我明白。一切都会好起来的。你相信我么？”哈利问。

他小心翼翼却肯定的点头，又加上一小句，“是的”以防那个动作所表达的决心不够坚定。

“那闭上眼睛吧。”哈利要求道。

神经紧绷，他按哈利的要求做了。一种奇异的感觉拂过了他的皮肤，他感受到了空气中释放的能量。突然，他的腿感觉到了凉意，他的腰，他的胸口和肩膀上的束缚得到了解脱。惊异的，他睁开了眼睛重新打量自己。哈利改变了他的衣服。他身上的裤子，衬衫和靴子都不见了，取而代之的，是他的睡衣。精确一点说，他正穿着自己最喜欢的那套灰白条的法兰绒睡衣和一双毛茸茸的羊皮拖鞋，上面的茶渍刚好和自己的那双一模一样。哈利没有改变他的衣服；事实上，他替换了它们。

震惊于眼前所展示的惊人的复杂空间和替换魔咒。他低头看向哈利的脸。眼前展现的仍旧是那张这几个月来他已经熟知的充满吸引力而又狡黠的脸孔。在展现了如此惊人的无杖魔咒后，波特的双目依旧天真无暇，没有一丝一毫骄傲的痕迹。哪怕是在巅峰时代的伏地魔也绝难有那样令人惊叹的表现。阿不思是他知道的唯一接近于这种水平的巫师，可他在死的时候已经几百岁了。

哈利平静地拿出西弗勒斯的魔杖递给他如同没什么不同寻常的事情发生过一样，“就像我们还是孩子的时候再罗恩和赫敏家上床睡觉时一样，好嘛？那可从不令人伤脑筋，不是吗？”

他张开嘴试图做出评论可却又不知道该说什么。你怎么能置评一个强大到足以统治巫师世界的人是怎么教导一个十三岁的孩子如何避开格林迪洛呢？所以他安静的表示了赞同并看着哈利十分自然地用传统方法脱掉了自己的长袍和衣物只留下了衬裤。

任凭衣物在地板上堆成杂乱的一堆，哈利从地上的长袍口袋里取出了自己的魔杖扫过自己全身，西弗勒斯知道那是赫敏五个月前在他们还都是孩子的时候教他们的快速清洁魔咒。只留下一条汗湿的白棉布四角裤包裹着他那健美的臀部，哈利走到房间另一端的衣柜把他的冬青木魔杖放在了顶端，接着又从第二个抽屉里拿出了他的睡衣。

他看着哈利把棕色的法兰绒睡衣套上肩膀。当睡衣上的褶皱松松垮垮的滑下哈利的身体，遮盖住了那劲瘦又不失肌肉感的线条时，西弗勒斯确认棕色很适合他的朋友。

哈利对他露出了顽皮的笑容，接着将手伸进了他棕色的睡衣把他的四角裤褪了下来。它们，同样的，也被留在了它们被褪下的地方。看着他直白的目光，哈利耸了耸肩说，“如果我不留下一些事情，多比会伤心难受的。”波特走回到他身边的床边，问道，“你准备好了么？”

“再好不过了。”西弗勒斯回答，不禁冷静了下来。这简直是愚蠢，真的。比起五分钟以前，现在和哈利上床的压力并没有减少半分，但是那个对他的睡衣和卧室拖鞋所施展的体贴的空间魔法极大地放松了他。睡衣并没有带来什么不同，他知道。他们之间只隔了两层法兰绒而已，但是西弗勒斯仍然觉得…那对他而言是一种保护。

哈利的洞察力和对如何宽慰他的了解让西弗勒斯吃惊。意识到他得到了怎样的恩典，西弗勒斯挪到了床的另一端，脱下了他的拖鞋，就像两个月前自己在韦斯利家的客房时一样爬上了床，波特也在同时从另一端爬上了床。在把自己的魔杖塞到蓬松的羽毛枕头下之后，西弗勒斯把宝蓝色的天鹅绒被子拉到了胸口躺了下来。

墙上的火炬在哈利躺好的那一刻就熄灭了，此刻，只有壁炉里的火焰还闪烁着。

在他们一同躺在光线昏暗的房间里时，想着接下来会发生什么，西弗勒斯不禁又紧张了起来。这和他过去经历过的任何事都不一样。这整件事都带着一种几近是扭曲的清白无辜深深地打动了他的内心，而且，同时，这也是他所能回忆起的最让人慌乱的情色的经历。躺在哈利巨大的床上，从床单上呼吸者哈利的气息，感觉着另一个人的躯体散发出的热力渗透过这座大床，他的欲望一下子站了起来。他不知道该怎么办——如果说这么尴尬的情况还有办法补救的话。哈利说了，就和当初在韦斯莱夫妇家里一样。

就在他觉得自己绷紧的神经就要崩断的那一刻，哈利转了过来面朝着他轻柔地询问，“你觉得怎么样了？”

他翻过身隔着枕头对上了哈利的视线，于是那个“很好”变怎么也说不出口了。他们之间有着整整三尺的距离。他想要靠的更近些；可是他又怎么能主动做出这样的请求？但是，哈利让他对他有信心，而且他来这里的目的不就是为了让彼此更靠近一些么？

他的嘴里干涩的很，他试着吞咽，却没有成功。于是他只好粗声粗气地说，“这张床看起来比我们在赫敏和罗恩家睡的那张大多了。”

“我们没必要非睡在相反的两端，你知道。我可以靠过来一点，”哈利小心地提议。很显然他知道这一切对他来说有多困难。

西弗勒斯沉默地撑起了天鹅绒被子让哈利挪到了床的中间，他的头也从最远的枕头移到了中间的枕头上来。

“你肯定觉得现在有多无趣了，”西弗勒斯说道，为他的焦虑而局促。

哈利伸出右手去触碰他的手臂。“你在这里，这便是我所在意的全部，剩下的部分都会迎刃而解的。”

“会么？”西弗勒斯问，奇怪于哈利的确信的从哪里来的——还有他的耐心。这一切对于年轻人来说，绝对算不上什么激动人心。

“西弗勒斯，我现在精疲力尽。这两天对我们来说都不容易。我只是想要一个晚安吻和一个拥抱。”哈利声音里带着的勉强使他确信这句话的真实性。

一个吻和一个拥抱，对于他此刻神经敏感的身体听起来无异于天堂。

从哈利眼中读出了紧张和无声的祈求，西弗勒斯挪得更近了些。带着奇异的感觉，他把自己的右臂放在了哈利的右侧并且凑上前去亲吻。

和往常一样看，他的鼻子比其他部分先两天到达，为了不把这一切变成一场笑话，摆放他的脸的动作带着无可避免的笨拙。哈利歪过头让自己的脸与西弗勒斯的鼻子成直角，以避免那疼痛的，丢脸的，在他们前几次的亲吻中经常发生的撞击。哈利没有因为他的笨拙露出一丝微笑。他的唇抬起去迎合他的。干燥的嘴唇相触，但之后却是潮湿、温暖和水润。

哈利的唇迎着他张开，他们的躯体也因为哈利所要求的拥抱而纠缠。只是一会儿他便迷失在属于哈利波特的味道和战栗中。

哈利翻过身仰躺着。西弗勒斯感觉到自己被那双多年来在急速的扫把上练就的有力的双臂拉到了哈利的身上。躺在那温暖而健壮的身躯上是西弗勒斯所能记忆的最不可思议的感受。他更加清楚地感觉到他们纠缠在一起的赤裸而汗毛密集的双腿，以及他的欲望下意识抵着的哈利的髋部的骨感。

他从亲吻中挣脱出来，浑身僵直，记得哈利所要求的只是亲吻和拥抱。他开始把自己的下半身也移开，可是哈利发出了一声抗议的低吟，他的手也从西弗勒斯的背部滑到了臀部把他推回了原来的位置。那只手就这样留在了他的臀部，温暖的压力让他在期待中战栗颤抖。

已经太久没有人…哈利真的会想要得到他么？因为将要来临的可能，他的呼吸停滞在胸腔里，血管中的血液也如同水银一般灼烧着。

尽管他们在一张床上，他们的所受的教育使他难以开口主动求欢。过去每次西弗勒斯鼓起勇气要求床伴时，他们总会喜形于色地去满足他，而事后他们对他的态度却又明确地表明了他们究竟把他当成了什么，他的渴望也就一次次在他们的目光中消亡。每一次结束之后他都会感觉到自己的肮脏。肮脏下贱，人尽可夫。莫名其妙的，他从灵魂里明白如果哈利也去用相同的方法满足他，他与波特之间所发生的将会和他以往的经历完全不同。

但是那一切并不属于今夜。今夜只是为了亲吻，还有拥抱，还有其它任何哈利想要做的事。

哈利的另一只手搂住了他的脖子，然后把他的头拉下来再一次地吻他。在他们的唇又一次胶合在一起后，那只手从他的脖子移开去抚摸他的头发。当绑住他头发的皮质银扣被松开掉到床上的时候，西弗勒斯禁不住一阵颤抖。他的头发犹如瀑布一般滑落，在他们的连周围形成了一道黑色的丝绸帘幕。

哈利的手指插入帘幕与之纠缠着，如同再也不会松开一般地紧握着。亲吻加深，他们的舌互相缠绕，宛若一曲舞蹈一般变得美妙而熟悉。

西弗勒斯将他的手埋进了哈利鸟巢一般蓬松纠结的黑色短发。它在他的指间犹如貂的毛发一般柔软。

这个吻便是他全部的存在与渴求。它的甜蜜席卷了他的全身。在那令人着迷的深度里，他找到了以前从来没有得到过的接纳和承诺。不再鬼鬼祟祟，不再肮脏下贱。此刻他在哈利手臂中的感受犹如新生。也许是他此生的第一次，西弗勒斯确信在第二天清晨时，他的爱人依然会陪在他身边——也依然深爱着他。这渴求不再只是是对肉体的欲望，不是为了发泄，也不会再在下一个清晨被遗忘，这是……

随着哈利的手离开他的头发，一路沿着他的脊背滑下与他的同伴在他的臀部会合，他在哈利嘴里喘息着。那些强壮的手指深陷进他的睡衣，描画着他臀部的形状。

心脏因那些探索的手指所带来的感受震动着，西弗勒斯结束了他们的吻，头向后甩去发出一声呻吟。

“你喜欢么？”哈利的耳语因情欲而变得沙哑。“还好么？”

他想要回答，真真切切，可是强烈的欢愉让他说不出一个字。他唯一能做的便是冲哈利发出一声啜泣，希望他能够明白。

哈利看起来明白了。他的手指在他所触摸的光滑的双丘上试探性的抓了一把。

炽热的狂喜在他的体内爆炸。西弗勒斯不敢相信充满那声整个屋子的呻吟是他发出来的。一两分钟后他的身体便只剩下了一小摊脉动的神经质。梅林啊，他的欲望正随着他的颤抖一同脉动着。

几乎就像是哈利能读到他的心一样，波特的手推挤着他直到西弗勒斯把他的臀部向右移了一点。当他们被法兰绒遮住的腹股沟相触的那一刻，他们一同发出了惊叹的叹息。  
“这样下去不行。”哈利说。

当哈利的手离开他的臀部时，西弗勒斯发出了一声抗议的呻吟。哈利抓住了他的睡衣并把它拉到了西弗勒斯并不存在的腰线以上。接着哈利挣扎着对自己做了同样的事。为了方便哈利把他们间的阻碍移开，西弗勒斯微微抬起了他的大腿，接着…接着哈利长着茧子的手掌开垦着他赤裸的臀部，引导着他再次躺下。

他们湿漉漉的欲望相互抚慰着，这让西弗勒斯的神经绷到了极限。哈利的一只手离开了他的臀部，引领着他的头回到了那不可思议的亲吻中。接着，那只手又回到了他的下身，和他的同伴一起抚弄和揉挤着他全身最敏感的地方，西弗勒斯已经想不了更多。

此刻能想到的只有眼前的欢愉，而这欢愉几乎要将他完全吞噬了。他所有的感觉，他曾拥有过的所有感觉，都无法与现在这份欢愉相提并论。为了保有它，他愿意祭献出他的生命，他的尊严，他的整个世界。只是，在他悲惨的生命里的第一次，西弗勒斯知道这份欢愉并不需要他付出这样的代价。对哈利的爱并不会从任何方面削弱或是伤害他自己。与之相反的，西弗勒斯可以感受到这份感情的力量温暖并治愈着他已经枯萎死亡的心灵中那些寒冷和受伤的地方。

只是简单的摩擦，不该感觉起来那么美好；但是当他的欲望与哈利汗湿的勃起相摩擦时所带来的感官冲击几乎是神圣的。而每一次这些狡黠的手指挤压他的臀部时，他之前的评价中的几乎便可以被去掉，他知道这就是真正的完美。

如果他此刻更清醒一点的话，他一定会控制住自己所发出的呻吟。但是此刻他已经完全控制不了自己。随着他与哈利的摩擦和那些技艺高超的挤压所带来的反应，他发出的哭叫简直令人脸红。

但是哈利看来并没有因为这样的哭叫而分心。当他加快速度迎合他时，他也为房间里的呻吟声贡献了自己的一份力量。

感觉像是过了永久，又像是只过了一瞬，当狂喜和能量充斥满他时，他感觉到他的身体和整个世界似乎要在他周围融化了。这感觉就像是心灵的魔法，他意识到自己身体里的每一个饥渴的细胞都在这以前从未感受过的欢愉中舒展着。没有痛苦，没有耻辱，没有伤害，这一刻在哈利的怀抱里，只有快乐和柔情。

哈利在他身下绷直了身体，接着他感觉到一股热流击中了他的胃部，与此同时他也把自己的火热而粘稠的种子洒在了哈利的小腹上。

当这一切过去时，他彻底倒在了哈利的身上，把他的鼻子埋在了哈利蓬松的头发和光滑的脖颈之间，并试着去回想起该怎样呼吸。他能够感觉到哈利正和他经历着相同的过程。他知道自己压在稍矮小的伴侣身上太重了，但是当他试着从上面滚下来时，哈利把手指插入他赤裸的臀缝阻止了他的移动。那些手指就这样停留在哪里，随着他的呼吸逐渐归于平缓，他可以异常清晰地感觉到他们的存在。

“你还好么？”就这样彼此依靠的过了很久，哈利喃喃地问他。

“我得说这和一个吻和拥抱有相当的差距。”当他大脑中各种各样被欢愉引爆的碎片重新连结在一起时，西弗勒斯说。因为他的动作不受限制，他低下头去亲吻波特微微翘起的鼻尖，这个动作让他们两个的脸周围覆上了一层黑发组成的帘幕。

哈利的手从他的臀部移到了他脸的两边。他的手指梳理过他的头发后拉下他的头再一次地亲吻他，这一次比前几次和缓轻柔，却丝毫不失甜蜜。

当他在几乎过了永久之后为了呼吸抬起头时，他凝视着哈利陷入了绝对的惊讶。他从来没有见过哈利这么放松或者快乐过。哈利此刻确实是容光焕发。当他向他微笑时，他那双困倦的绿眼睛中的确闪耀着奇异的光彩。

“我可以就这样一直吻你直到天荒地老，”哈利说着，伸出手用他的拇指摸索着斯内普的下颚。

哪怕是刚刚经历过了哈利所给予他的那样不可思议的高潮，这样温柔的抚摸仍令他颤抖。

“我不会反对的。”西弗勒斯回答。

哈利露出松了一口气的表情，看来他曾对这个事实有一些疑虑。“上帝啊，这真是太好了。”

当哈利以几乎使他的下颚脱臼的力量打了一个巨大的哈气时，西弗勒斯感觉到他的嘴角上扬勾起了一个浅浅的微笑。两颊带着红晕眼神困倦的他看起来是那样的魅力。他在他的身下感觉起来是那样的温暖和热情。西弗勒斯从不知道他的一生中会感受到这样的温暖。

哈利的手滑到他的背部开始轻柔的拍击。“你觉得你现在能睡着吗？我知道你在赫敏和罗恩那里小憩了一会儿。”

“我会睡着的。”他保证，已经开始感觉到令人愉快的困倦正渗透着他的全身。他差不多已经有二十年没有连续在两个晚上做爱了。

“你会一直在这里的，不是吗？我是说，你不会在我睡着以后偷偷地回你自己的房间吧？”哈利看起来的确为这样的可能而担忧着。

“如果我离开的话，你就不能吻我直到天荒地老了，”西弗勒斯回答着，因为他知道这个回答让哈利微笑。

“棒极了。”哈利叹息着躺回了枕头上。

在短暂的犹豫之后，西弗勒斯向左侧移动，从哈利的身上滚回到冰凉的床单上。他把他和哈利枕在了同一个枕头，并把自己的右手和右脚缠到哈利温暖的躯体上。

毫无意外地，哈利过了一会儿就睡了过去。感觉到他的腹股沟和胃部有多粘，并且猜测着他的伴侣跟她有着相同的状况，小心地不吵醒哈利，西弗勒斯伸出手到最远端的枕头下面拿出了他的魔杖。他抓住魔杖的一端把它拉了出来，给他们俩一起施了一个快速清洁咒语。当他们的身体和睡衣再次回归到本来的干爽时，西弗勒斯把他的魔杖塞回了枕头下，重新躺下，深深的吸了一口仍带着哈利味道和高潮余韵的空气。

今夜没有灾难。难以相信他真正得到了眼前的一切，他躺在自己的一边凝视着爱人的脸上跳动的火光。

十七年以前，他第一次看到这个男孩时，哈利简直就是他父亲的翻版，从第一眼起就因为这个理由被他所厌恶。但是现在…尽管仍有很多相似的地方，哈利的脸并不像詹姆那样的粗犷。而且詹姆的下颚也没有这道沟。但更多的是，詹姆从来没有在他脸上流露出哈利这样的仁慈宽厚。波特家的两个男人都很英俊，但是詹姆的长相有点太过完美，他的五官也带着与生俱来的骄傲与残忍，而哈利…

在他不断增长的令人厌恶的优柔寡断里，哈利所表现出的关怀强调了哈利性格中天使般的纯真。在某种程度上，这大概是真的。在他在学校的年月里，哈利就凭借着他的天真纯洁将自己从困境中解脱出来，就像他的父亲用魅力所作的一样。但是此外哈利还有着其他更多的不同之处。哈利童年所受的伤害和孤独同样的留下了它们的印记。哪怕是在梦中，哈利的脸上依然带着一丝忧虑的痕迹。这比纯真更能深深的打动西弗勒斯，因为他自己能明白这种感情。他的人生中从没有真正纯真的一刻，但是疼痛和孤独从来就是他的好伙伴。看着哈利脸上带着的伤痛，他决定尽自己最大的努力去抚平他们。也许他已经无力去改变造成这伤痛的过往的种种，但是在未来他会尽最大努力让哈利的人生有所不同。

当然了，假如哈利需要他的话。一般来说，他一定会为自己的大胆猜测而斥责自己，但是哈利向他承诺过了——他也是。我，西弗勒斯•斯内普，将会尽我最大的努力相信哈利•波特。按照巫师世界的规矩，这可能是他唯一能够给予哈利的誓言，但是无论如何，他觉得这也许足够了——对他们两个都是。而且，这个不一般的想法难道不也是一种娱乐么，他这么想着，几乎因为他居然还能对任何事情有信心的荒谬而笑出声来。

但是在这个世界上如果还有什么能让他愿意去相信的，那边是他身边的沉睡着的男人。他在这里和哈利在一起这件事本身就已经是一个奇迹了。决定放任自己沉迷于哈利并开始试着相信，西弗勒斯闭上了他的眼睛，又深深地吸了一口哈利的味道，便让睡眠占据了他的神智。

********************

他并不习惯和别人同床共枕。他们都是孩子的时候，西弗勒斯和他凑在一起睡了两个月，这让哈利已经习惯了晚上身边有属于别人的温暖依偎在身边。但是自从六个星期前他们变回成人之后，他又回到了以前的老习惯。尽管他非常乐意西弗勒斯陪伴在身边，他还是鲜明地意识到了他的存在，甚至在熟睡的时候也是。因此当他感觉到斯内普抱住他的双臂小心翼翼地松开，那美好的温度远离他，他立刻就睁开眼睛。然后床垫微微下陷，西弗勒斯轻轻地从床上溜下去，动作像贼一样隐秘。

接近四十八小时没有休息之后，仅仅几个小时的睡眠肯定不够。哈利依然非常疲惫，他的脑袋没有办法好好思考，更不用说弄清楚到底发生了什么。房间一片漆黑，所以现在应该还是深夜，呆在城堡里。西弗勒斯会那样偷偷溜走只能有一个原因。

有了这么多的誓言和保证还是这个结果，哈利想道，他紧紧闭上眼睛，让自己看不到西弗勒斯走开的身影。一部分他想要坐起来阻拦西弗勒斯的离开，但是那能有什么用呢？如果以荣誉起誓还有记忆中最甜美的欢爱还不够留下西弗勒斯在他身边，那么还有什么能办到呢？他除了自己以外再没有能给他的东西，而且，很显然这不足以打动任何人。

自从他还是个孩子，他就没再哭过，但是当他感觉到西弗勒斯越来越远离床的时候，他却忍不住想要流泪。他听见一扇门轻轻打开又关上，接着除了一片轰鸣的寂静再没有别的声响。

一个冷嘲热讽的声音——听起来非常像西弗勒斯脾气最坏的时候的声音——在他头脑里嘲笑他，斥责他表现得像个彻头彻尾的傻瓜。他想要捕获的是西弗勒斯•斯内普。这个男人苦涩的人生让他支离破碎，他甚至无法理解最简单的友谊。他怎么能期待斯内普会留下来？如果需要责备哪个人，哈利知道这责备不应该落在斯内普肩上。西弗勒斯在一开始就警告过他，他甚至连友情都处理不好。他为什么没有听进去？他为什么要让自己置身于这样头疼难耐的境地，而且还是没有吸取教训地再次陷入？他疯了么？西弗勒斯•斯内普是——　

霍格沃茨的老古董厕所的雷鸣般的流水声和冲刷声传进来震响整个卧室，打断了哈利的思绪。是浴室……西弗勒斯只是去洗手间……

如释重负的感觉几乎让哈利头晕目眩了，他紧紧闭上眼睛等待着。又是一阵水声响起。这个男人真的会在这种见鬼了的凌晨用冰冷的水洗手么，哈利想道，几乎为了这个念头笑起来。最近几天他的双手和嘴巴都曾和那个男人的阴茎亲密接触过。不过他的爱人的过分讲究还是让他非常惊讶，他的确感觉这种挑剔的毛病有点太过了。但是，上帝，他爱他这样。

因为这个昏昏沉沉突然想到的念头稍稍清醒了一点，哈利仔细地审视它——他爱他这样。

他爱西弗勒斯么？好吧，作为一个朋友，他当然喜欢他，但是他是否爱西弗勒斯•斯内普？他们已经在一起享受了几次绝妙的性爱，而当下西弗勒斯是他全世界最好的朋友，但是，这就等于他爱上了他么？还有，如果不是，他们昨晚所发下的誓言还有什么作用？

现在既不是晚上，也不算早上，不是合适处理任何艰难的事情的时机，但是即便昏昏欲睡的情况下，哈利也知道这很重要。

尽管西弗勒斯从洗手间出来的时候几乎没有发出声响，哈利还是感觉到作为最强力的巫师在空气中留下的魔力的搅动。很快，羽绒被被掀起来，漏进一股冷冰冰的空气，然后西弗勒斯滑进来，回到床上。尽管哈利能感觉到他的挚友冷得簌簌发抖，西弗勒斯还是没有一丁点靠近他的意图。大概是不想惊醒他，哈利意识到。

哈利翻身消除了两人之间大概两三英尺的间隙，双臂和双腿都紧紧地缠绕上他还在发抖的爱人，在西弗勒斯的鬓角印上一个湿漉漉的吻。西弗勒斯的冷得像冰的脚缠着他，汲取他身上的温度。但是哈利只是叹息着把头埋进爱人的胸膛，任凭睡意袭来。在黑暗里有个人可以依偎在一起，感觉好得难以置信——就算他的双脚冷得像冰块。但是，就算西弗勒斯实际上还是太瘦，而且有一双全巫师界——如果不是全地球——最冰冷的脚，他还是他能找到的最棒的枕头。而且他是那么好闻。

“我没想弄醒你，”西弗勒斯睡意朦胧地小声说。

哈利感觉到他的爱人用双臂环住他，给了他一个欢迎的——但是依然不确定的——拥抱。西弗勒斯总是不敢确定自己被接受，总是踟躇于哪怕最简单的交往互动。尽管他根本没办法好好思考，连睁眼都做不到，哈利还是感动于他的朋友愿意尝试亲密动作所表现的勇气。

“嗯，没醒，”他回答说。他深深地呼吸，几乎把只特别属于西弗勒斯的味道吸进肺里最深处，他舒舒服服地把大半的重量都压在床伴身上。西弗勒斯的法兰绒睡衣在他的脸下方柔软得仿佛天鹅绒。

他很高兴西弗勒斯和他呆在一起很适意，可以为此发笑，哈利觉得他应该说点什么。他本想要说的是“我喜欢你的笑”，不过最终还是没说。他的大脑此刻很显然远离了他的智慧和理智，哈利听见自己含糊地说，“我爱你。”

理想的情况下，他的伴侣应该渴睡得注意不到，而这件事就这么平淡无波地过去，但是他感觉到西弗勒斯在他身下僵直住，就好像他刚刚把他丢进冰水里。

突然彻底清醒了，哈利屏住呼吸，等待着对方会告诉他，他是怎样的一个多愁善感的傻瓜才会在一段艰难的感情开始两天之后就说这样甜腻的情话。但是全身绷紧地呆滞了几分钟后，西弗勒斯在他身下慢慢放松了身体，又变回了他的人肉枕头。年长者发出一声颤抖的喘息，他的右手开始安抚地在哈利后背画着圈，那触感惊人得美妙，然后西弗勒斯低下头在他的头顶印下一个温柔的吻。

终于确定西弗勒斯既不会杀了他也不会因为他的轻率离开他之后，哈利终于放弃了提心吊胆，任凭睡眠再次征服他。

下一次他睁开眼睛的时候，房间里已经洒满了灰暗的光线。如同瀑布一般的大雨在城堡窗户外面流过，宣告此刻正在暴雨倾盆。耳朵接触到的空气有些刺痛，告诉他羽绒被外依然又冷又湿，就像城堡里的空气一贯的状况。不过在羽绒被下，他温暖而舒适。

最棒的是他依然紧紧地和西弗勒斯缠在一起，好像保持和他昨晚睡着的时候同样的姿势。他的伴侣的呼吸告诉他西弗勒斯没有在睡。斯内普的手依然放在他后背，但是没有再安抚他。他很怀疑是不是自从他一大早去过洗手间之后，他的朋友就这么一直醒着。很可能是因为他说的那句话，哈利自己意识到。

“早上好，”他说道，但是他没有准备报抬起头，面对西弗勒斯的眼睛。

“早上好，”西弗勒斯回道，听起来就像是他们在礼堂里在教职工餐桌边相遇一样正式。

察觉到他的爱人还很紧张，哈利强迫自己抬起头，望向斯内普的脸。西弗勒斯的头发有点乱，但是还好。尽管还是他看惯了十五年的笔直的线条和长长的鼻子，但是他看到这张熟悉的脸的时候，一阵欲望还是让他全身都忍不住颤抖。西弗勒斯好像变了一点——少了一点拒人千里，少了一点丑陋平凡，不，不是这个，他一点都不丑。那一瞬间，西弗勒斯是他曾经亲眼见过的最令人兴奋的景象——优雅纤长，令人愉快，还有，赤裸裸的性感，除此之外他还能感受到对方几乎实体化的紧张。

“我是不是还欠你一个抱歉？”哈利问道，痛恨自己表现出的笨拙，他怀疑大概每一次这种笨拙都会陪伴他们一起醒来——假如他昨晚说的话没有再次把西弗勒斯从身边吓跑的话。

“为什么？”西弗勒斯问道，他眼神中的恐惧不断加深。

“为了你今天早上回到床上的时候我对你说的话，那个时候我脑子不清楚。”

“你是在宣称没有足够的智力么？”

哈利认出了那个语调。每一次克莱特和他的狐朋狗友们开始说什么食死徒的胡话的时候，西弗勒斯都是那样的语调。

“不，但是……你，呃，你可能还不想听我这么说，”哈利说。他犹豫要不要去掉那个“还”，但是他还是留下了它，因为他知道这会有效的，他们两个都开始信任对方，必须要开始冒这样的风险。但是，就他所知，西弗勒斯可能永远都不想听他说那些话。

“我从来没有听过，至少，不是这种罗曼蒂克的含义。我们还是孩子的时候，赫敏对我说过五次，罗恩说过一次，”西弗勒斯说道。

又一次，哈利意识到了他们之间的不同。尽管他们都拥有的是备受虐待的童年，但是他还知道他的生活中有爱。他没有办法回忆起别人对他说过多少次“我爱你”，也许他们并不总是诚心诚意的，但是他们起码说过。

他的朋友已经四十八岁了。独自生活那么久却从来不曾被告知自己被爱着会是一种怎样的滋味？如果不是赫敏和罗恩，西弗勒斯可能从未听过这句话。西弗勒斯竟然会计数他究竟听到过多少次这句话，这让哈利意识到这对他来说多么重要。但是那依然不等同于西弗勒斯想要听他这么说，作为一个爱人这么说。

决定孤注一掷试一下，他问道，“如果我对你说，你会困扰么？”

“看情况。”

“怎么说？”哈利问道。

“取决你是否真的是那个意思，”西弗勒斯说，他的嗓音绷紧而脆弱，仿佛随时都可能崩断。

哈利记起来星期五晚上他们争吵的时候他就用过这样的嗓音，他叹了口气。他希望他们能在他变得神经兮兮之前就适应彼此。但是现在这已成定局，他能做的就是尽量尽量挽回损失。而这，当然，是不可能的，因为的他要说的只有可能令人不快的事实。“是的，我就是这个意思。”

西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，他艰难而急促地喘出一口气。

哈利看不懂那张突然显得无比脆弱的脸上闪过的表情，不过看起来并不像是西弗勒斯在生气。等西弗勒斯再睁开眼，有什么东西变了。哈利说不清楚，不过西弗勒斯脸上的确有几分前所未有的表情。西弗勒斯看向他的眼睛，轻声说，“那么就没有必要道歉。”

哈利笑了，“那么，我们都好了？”

“看起来如此，”西弗勒斯回答，他显然尽力想保持一贯的冷然的态度。不过他没能成功，即便如此，西弗勒斯依然比任何一个哈利曾经与之同床共枕的人更保守。

他不知道该怎么办。昨天晚上西弗勒斯说过，询问他是否想要和他在一起，就像是询问他是否想要继续呼吸。听起来西弗勒斯非常非常地想要。不过，他依然能看出西弗勒斯尽力想要隐藏自己的感觉。这些错综复杂的线索让他感觉西弗勒斯的情绪是沮丧，但是西弗勒斯望着他的眼神又让他感觉这种沮丧与他无关。如果对于他来说这种情况都从未经历，不知道该如何是好，那么对于西弗勒斯，这个从未真的拥有过感情生活的人来说，该有多么艰难？

哈利希望这些都只是他神经过敏，他柔声问道，“你还好么？”

西弗勒斯伸出自己修长优雅却微微泛黄的手指，去触碰哈利的脸颊。这个动作本身很能鼓舞人心，因为如果西弗勒斯不对他有信心，他是永远不会抚摸他的。“我不知道。”

手指的触碰让身体为之悸动。哈利尖利地喘出一口气，努力让自己把注意力从慢慢精神起来的晨勃移开，“我又太超前了么？”

“不……可能……我不知道，”西弗勒斯回答，他的手指带来难以预料的后果。尽管哈利因此难以好好思考，不过他还是对这抚触心生欢喜。如果事情不妙，西弗勒斯一点都不会愿意碰他。西弗勒斯的手指抚过他颊骨的感觉，不仅仅是一种安全的信号，那种几乎下意识的动作传达的钟情，就好像西弗勒斯无法克制自己触碰他的愿望，或者西弗勒斯就根本没有注意到自己在这样做。

“好吧，那是肯定的，”哈利笑道。他转过脸，在西弗勒斯的手指上印上一吻，他问道，“你感觉怎么样？”

“就像我刚刚在电鳗的心脏里加了硫酸镁，”西弗勒斯很快回答说。

“说英语，西弗勒斯，”哈利忍住笑声说。自从周五晚上，他一直都很担心对待西弗勒斯太轻佻随性，至少在他们真的习惯彼此之前都不能放心。

“感觉起来……就好像有什么东西要爆炸一样，”西弗勒斯说。

“我知道。我也这样觉得，”哈利承认说。

“是么？但是你说……”

“我说过……？”哈利问道。

他看到西弗勒斯脸上闪过一阵红晕。“你说过我们都好了。”

“我们的确都好了，而且我们比以前还要好，”哈利保证说。“但是那不等于我们就不能紧张，不是么？”

“你在紧张？”西弗勒斯听起来很惊讶。

“我当然会紧张，”哈利回答说。他俯下身捧起西弗勒斯的脸。西弗勒斯的长发从脸后披下，衬得他脸上的轮廓愈发明显。“我想让你高兴，但是我不知道你喜欢什么。我肯定你也是这样的感觉。我们还有很多需要了解对方。”

“我有许多需要学习，各方面都是。我以前从没有过。”

哈利知道，要让他骄傲的爱人承认这一点有多么艰难。“我也没有——没有和你的经验。对我们来说这都是全新的。我们会好的，西弗勒斯。我可以吻你么？”

“可以，”西弗勒斯几乎害羞地回答，不过哈利已经开始爱上他朋友的这种品质。

他们的双唇相触那一刹那，哈利就知道自己说得没错。尽管不可思议，但是这真的有效。他们会好的。这个吻感觉起来就像是三个月的魁地奇巡回赛之后，终于回到家。只不过，过去巡回赛之后并没有一个吻在等他回家。

西弗勒斯的唇非常柔软。他的舌尖刚刚扫过他的双唇，唇瓣就自动分开迎接他的进入。哈利惊讶地发现西弗勒斯一定是用过了某种清洁牙齿的魔咒，因为他的嘴尝起来如同肉桂和丁香的气息。

他希望他也提前做了这样的准备，不过西弗勒斯似乎一点也不反感他的吻。反而，西弗勒斯发出愉悦的低吟，他手指修长的双手抬起纠缠进他的头发里，将他拉得更近。又过了仿佛一生的时间，他们终于分开喘口气。

哈利垂下眼凝望他的爱人。西弗勒斯的眼睛明亮得仿佛打磨过的缟玛瑙，热情给他的脸颊染上红晕，亲吻给他的双唇留下艳红。有光泽的长发铺在白色的枕头上，从上往下看西弗勒斯•斯内普，他看起来鲜美可口，尽管这么想一个把睡衣的扣子拘谨地扣好的男人很奇怪。

哈利的目光落在西弗勒斯颈项纤长优雅的曲线上，忍不住低下头以吻探索。他舔吻过西弗勒斯耳后的时候，西弗勒斯忍不住漏出口的呻吟声，仿佛来自灵魂深处。哈利爱上细腻的皮肤在唇下丝一般的美好，他一直品尝下去，直到到达西弗勒斯的咽喉。

这里显然是西弗勒斯的一个敏感点。每一个吮吻和轻咬都让西弗勒斯发出颤抖的声音。哈利在这片苍白的肌肤上逡巡许久，才向下来到法兰绒睡衣的领口。

“可以解开么？”哈利拉着碍事的领口问道。

哈利感觉到他的朋友突然全身僵硬，他抬起头看着西弗勒斯的眼睛。他眼里的惊恐让他不知所措。但是这并不是他们的第一次，在周五晚上他们就裸逞相对。

“当然可以，”西弗勒斯回答到，不过在哈利眼里，这个斯内普表现出的一切都说明这个男人非常非常不想这样。

他不想脱衣服？哈利疑惑地坐起身。

“你真的想要，真的么？”哈利再次确认道。经过周五晚上之后，他不会再冒险了。

他们目光相遇的时候，哈利不需要摄神取念就能看出西弗勒斯眼中的渴望。不过，他眼里同样还有浓浓的局促不安，他们前两个晚上有过那样美好的情事之后，哈利显然觉得西弗勒斯眼中的惊恐浓厚得不正常。

“是，我愿意。只是……”

“只是？”哈利柔声问道。

西弗勒斯深吸了一口气然后说，“早上光线太亮了。”

大概明白了西弗勒斯犹豫的原因，哈利看着这个男人，这个几乎被所有人称呼为“丑陋”的男人。他为他的朋友心痛。性不应该这般艰难。哈利尽力掩藏住任何可能被认为是同情或者可怜的情绪，他淘气地笑起来，问道，“你难道不想好好看看我么？我可能算不上很高，不过我身上每个零件可都是上乘之选。”

开玩笑如他所愿地起效了。西弗勒斯有点挖苦地笑起来，“现在是么？”

“别人都是这么说的。不相信的话，你可以亲自检查啊？”

西弗勒斯的嘴角向上勾起，他用力点点头。“我非常乐意确认一下。”

“我也是，”哈利说着扯下自己的睡衣。他其实可以用魔法脱光他们两个的睡衣，不过亲手做来似乎更加挑逗。

很显然，这个动作对于西弗勒斯的承受能力来说太过了，或者简单来说就是足以融化他的神经。哈利清清楚楚地看见他刚刚爱抚过的喉结猛然一沉，做出一个吞咽的动作。然后西弗勒斯坐起来，非常不确定地看了他一眼，然后开始脱下自己的睡衣。如果哈利不是足够了解他的爱人，那么他会觉得他被十足地惊吓到了——不过这说不通。诚然，周五晚上他们都被突如其来的热情和摇曳的火光迷惑了，不过他的确见过西弗勒斯的身体。

哈利的目光随着被掀起的灰白条纹睡衣向上，西弗勒斯的小腹首先露出来。那巨大而美丽的阴茎依然软绵绵地垂着，不过哈利意识到那是因为西弗勒斯很紧张，而不是因为他对他没有兴趣。斯内普平滑的腹部然后露出来，接着是瘦骨嶙峋的肋部和光滑的胸口。哈利看着西弗勒斯的长发散落在他光裸的肩膀上，他忍不住屏住呼吸。西弗勒斯看起来美得天理难容。可能地球上没有第二个人会面对现在的场景做出同样的反应，不过哈利觉得自己从没有见过任何比这副纤长的身躯更能唤醒他的画面。

“上帝，你真是不可思议，”哈利低语道。

西弗勒斯垂下目光看着他的脸，仿佛是在确认他是否是真心的。然后西弗勒斯又忍不住吞咽了一口，伸手触碰他。

简简单单的一个吻很快就变成了他渴求的全部。哈利沉迷其中，他让西弗勒斯主导一切，欢欣地迎上伴侣的舌。他不敢相信一个吻的感觉怎么会如此这般地美好。他几乎融化在西弗勒斯身上，他用自己的双臂环抱住他，将他拥得更贴近自己。

哈利忍不住想要感受更多，他的手掌覆上西弗勒斯单薄的后背，他刚要爱抚那里的皮肤，就因为碰到意想不到的触感而停住了。他的指尖四处摩挲着，那瘦弱得惊人的后背摸起来并不像其他皮肤一样顺滑而柔软。本该只是温软的肉体的地方却布满沟壑，哈利困惑地松开这个吻。

西弗勒斯在他的怀抱里僵直着身子，如同死亡降临。哈利睁开眼，他痛恨自己看到的西弗勒斯脸上那种掩饰的恐惧，僵硬的表情严苛了西弗勒斯本因为情欲而软化了的脸孔。西弗勒斯一言不发地从他的怀抱里挣脱，转身，他的整个后背都显露在哈利眼里。

哈利惊恐地看到西弗勒斯背后纵横密布的粉色细长的伤疤，他不知道该说点什么。那么，这，就是西弗勒斯刚刚犹豫不决的原因了。天知道，这真是再好不过的理由了。他后背上几乎没有一块肌肤是完好无损的。看起来这些伤疤不是一次虐待的结果，因为有些地方很显然是伤疤摞伤疤。哈利不知道这是好事还是坏事。他无法想像这些伤害曾给西弗勒斯带来的痛苦。从伤疤的状况来看，他很显然没有得到任何治疗，这些伤口都是自然愈合的。如果波皮或者其他任何医疗女巫有处理过这些伤口，那么就不会留下这些伤痕。

“我想我应该事先提醒你一声，”西弗勒斯用那种死一般的嗓音说道，每当他被伤得太重无以隐藏的时候，他的声音都是这样。

哈利咽了咽口水，尽力平静下来。他不知道现在离西弗勒斯的极限还有多远。不过他知道此刻攫住他的狂怒没有任何好处。他看得出，大部分伤疤都已经变得苍白，它们肯定比他的年龄还要大。这个时候发脾气只会伤害到他的朋友。

哈利深呼吸，努力想要控制住自己，这是他忍不住问道，“你祖父母？”

那两个禽兽已经死了真他妈的好极了。如果他们还没死，哈利确定一定以及肯定自己的下半生要因此终结在阿兹卡班。

西弗勒斯吞咽的动作仿佛让全身都跟着发抖。然后他僵硬地小声回答，“大部分是。”

大部分？这到底是什么意思？哈利不确定自己是不是真的想知道，不过他还是听见自己重复道，“大部分是？”

“大部分都是我可爱的祖父母的纪念品，”西弗勒斯的嗓音冷漠而脆弱。“不过剩下的……你看见过伏地魔怎么惩罚他的追随者们的失败。经常，因为我同时还要作为阿不思的间谍，利益的冲突使得我看起来……使得我在伏地魔看起来并没有那么能干。因为我的魔药才能对他的重要，伏地魔不能像惩罚其他让他失望的人一样惩罚我，不过他总是会让我知道他有多么失望。”

“邓布利多教授知道么？”哈利问道，西弗勒斯背后严重的伤痕，以及那位他们两个人都敬爱的领袖在明知的情况下还一次次地派西弗勒斯回去的可能，都让他的胃里一阵翻江倒海。

“他当然不知道，”西弗勒斯断然说。“如果阿不思知道的话，他永远不会允许我回去，但是我必须回去。我能探听到的信息是无价的。探听伏地魔的计划的渠道不能因为阿不思的多愁善感就毁于一旦。”

所以，西弗勒斯一直对他为了他们的缘故所忍受的折磨守口如瓶。哈利为他的爱人的勇气所折服，他凝视着对方为了他们的胜利所付出的代价。哈利羞愧地记起，除了阿不思•邓布利多，凤凰社里的每一个人都不信任斯内普。任何凤凰社准备的那些珍贵而必要的让社员们能够得以暂时松口气的小聚会，都从来没有邀请过西弗勒斯；或者即便邀请他了，也没有人真的打算他会来。如果唐克斯或者莱姆斯完成任务后来凤凰社的总部报告，几乎每一次都会有一个温馨的晚餐会，不过永远没有西弗勒斯•斯内普的份。这个男人只是出现，报告他得到的情报，然后马上离开。的确西弗勒斯从未接受过任何邀请，也没有放低姿态让自己更容易亲近，但是事实是，也从来没有一个人曾经试图想要接近这个为了他们忍受了太多的男人，这沉甸甸地压在哈利的良心上。

“这些伤疤……很恶心，我知道，”西弗勒斯打破沉默说。

哈利颤抖着深深吸了一口气。过去的已经过去，湮没于时光中。他没法因为他们对他的朋友所犯下的罪而挖出他们的骨骸，挫骨扬灰。就如同他现在无法让年少时候的自己对西弗勒斯态度好一点，改变过去。他所能做的只有抚慰他——他愿意说任何他能够说，做任何他能够做的，只要能够减轻哪怕一丁点西弗勒斯伶仃一人所承受的痛苦。还好，起码，西弗勒斯不再是独自一人。他也不会再孑然一身。

哈利找回自己的声音，坚定地说，“留下它们的残忍才是恶心的。伤疤就只是受伤的皮肤和回忆而已，就像我额头上的这一个。”

然后，因为他几乎能感觉到西弗勒斯的不相信，他探身将唇覆上最惊人最鲜明的那条伤疤，那条一直从西弗勒斯的左肩胛骨延伸到右边腰上的深深的伤痕。

西弗勒斯震惊地叹出一口气，这突如其来的触感让他的整个身体都随之震动。

哈利牢牢地将西弗勒斯瘦弱的肩膀固定在怀里，探出舌尖，弯下身滑过亘贯西弗勒斯整个后背的伤疤。这里的皮肤比西弗勒斯的其他皮肤都要坚硬平滑，但是并没有减少一丁点的吸引力。这些旧时伤害给西弗勒斯留下的伤痕，比任何东西，都以哈利不能理解的方式，让他更加体会到西弗勒斯。他只知道，这些伤痕激起了他更多的保护欲，让他倾心于他的爱人到了他自己都难以置信的地步。不是说西弗勒斯•斯内普需要他来保护。无论是作为孩子，还是作为成人，他都承受了这些，他有能力独自一人面对一切，但是这种骄傲的独自承受的精神让他更想要替西弗勒斯分担。

刚才他似乎做得相当合适。很显然西弗勒斯喜欢他现在做的。当他的舌尖划过这些过去的残酷的留存时，西弗勒斯回应的已经不仅是喘息，几乎是在哭叫。

哈利抬起头仔细地观察他的爱人。不用问他就知道以前从没有人抚摸或者怜爱过这些伤疤。西弗勒斯自己依然十分在意。哈利含住突出僵直的脊柱，他知道西弗勒斯很羞愧。不过事情不会再这样继续下去。也许他无法改变过去，但是他可以着手现在，影响将来。

无数想要安抚保证的话语涌进脑海里，但是他立刻把它们都抛在脑后。西弗勒斯不相信语言。行动才能说服他。所以，他需要的是行动。

哈利在西弗勒斯左肩上印上一吻，然后挪动身体坐到西弗勒斯背后，两条腿在他高个子的朋友身体两侧分别伸开。他在西弗勒斯身后挪动位置的时候，西弗勒斯一动不动，像一尊塑像一般端坐着，就好像他动弹一下也需要哈利的准许。

哈利终于找到满意的位置，他就用双臂环抱住西弗勒斯细瘦的腰，把下巴搭在他的爱人的右肩上，胸口紧紧地贴着伤痕累累的后背，尽可能地抱紧西弗勒斯，在斯内普身前落下目光。

尽管他知道现在西弗勒斯的心里非常不舒服，但是西弗勒斯没有反抗。

哈利穿过西弗勒斯丝滑的头发，将脸挨上他的颈项。他用鼻子挨蹭着他右边的耳朵，感觉无助的颤抖辐射爱人的全身。

哈利的一只手抚上西弗勒斯光滑的胸膛，探索那里的每一寸皮肤。西弗勒斯的胸口也有几个伤疤，西弗勒斯右边胸口上的看起来像是刀伤，在肚子靠近腰部的那一个看起来像是烧伤，还有一个相当大的，哈利不用猜就知道是从左边腰上延伸过来的。他的朋友常与痛苦相伴，无论这痛苦是精神上的，还是身体上的。哈利决心要让西弗勒斯享受到足以匹敌他忍受的痛苦的欢愉。

“你在想什么？”他在贴近的那只耳朵边低喃。

“我在想很不幸，在你的伴侣的魅力方面，让你失望了(short-changed)。”令哈利惊讶地，西弗勒斯居然回答了。

哈利咬住西弗勒斯小小的耳垂，趁西弗勒斯还没来得及抗议，淘气地轻咬了一口。“我的确不高(short)，但是我没失望(short-changed)。而且，能有这样的宝贝的人”哈利的手向下探，握住西弗勒斯相当大的阴茎，高兴地发现它在手里变得更大了。“也不可能让他的爱人失望。”

西弗勒斯在他手里喘息，他的头忍不住扬起，搭在哈利的左肩上，这个动作让他喉咙的线条全然暴露在哈利眼前。哈利一边撸动着手里美丽的柱体，一边尽情地品尝西弗勒斯脖颈上苍白脆弱的皮肤。湿润硬挺的触感让他爱不释手，就仿佛他热爱突破西弗勒斯的防卫和理智，让他一贯内敛的朋友疯狂地发出各种声音。

哈利本只是想为自己的话佐证，并没打算做什么，但是哈利玩弄西弗勒斯的阴茎时，他忍不住漏出口的乞求的诱人的吟泣让哈利意识到，现在停下来是一件多么残忍的事情。西弗勒斯的生活中享受过的欢乐太少，而让他的朋友快乐并不是一件痛苦的事情。他喜欢让西弗勒斯失去冷静自持，喜欢西弗勒斯在他的爱抚下忍不住颤抖。他喜欢他一手促成的每一次喘息，每一次悸动，每一次无助的哭叫，这让哈利继续取悦他的爱人。

每一次西弗勒斯哭叫，声响都会震动依然贴在西弗勒斯颈项上的哈利的双唇，回荡在依然紧紧抵着西弗勒斯后背的哈利的胸膛里。西弗勒斯的声音就像是拂在颈后的温暖的呼吸，让心痒的悸动传递全身。情色的呻吟和震动让哈利自己的阴茎也抬起头，无意识地抵着西弗勒斯光滑多肉的屁股。

哈利感觉有点奇怪，他放缓了取悦西弗勒斯的动作。好像他不仅在用指尖和自己的皮肤感受西弗勒斯，在他们皮肤相接处的地方，哈利在身体里感觉到一种奇怪的刺痛。尽管哈利在性事里还是第一次有这样的感觉，但是他对此并不完全陌生。每一次西弗勒斯，阿不思•邓布利多或者赫敏走进房间的时候，他也会有同样的感觉。强力的巫师会辐射他们的魔力，就像火焰会辐射温暖。他紧拥着的细瘦的身体里奔涌的，一点一滴传递给他的，是西弗勒斯的魔力，而他自己的力量也在进入西弗勒斯体内。

他终于意识到发生了什么的时候，他愣住了。千百年来性和魔法被紧密联系在一起是有原因的。性交不仅能够提高灵魂的力量，也能增强巫师的魔力。他们做爱的时候会让他们两个人身体里储存的魔力都飙升。

他还从未和与他力量相近的巫师做过爱。西弗勒斯魔力唤醒了他自己的，让魔力如同闪电般在体内点燃。灵魂的能量如同肉体的快感一般迸发，就像是奥利凡德先生把魔杖放在他手里那天他所感受到的穿刺身体的闪电一般，就像是他终于找到了缺失的完美。这潮涌般的，是他完全陌生的，汹涌而来几近可怕的程度，因为这感觉似乎无尽无限。

当这股独特的感受在他身体里激荡的时候，哈利不禁想为什么之前他们都没有感觉到。不过可能这种联系与两个巫师之间愉悦的程度有关。前两次他们的性爱都太匆匆，都太紧张，他们都没有余裕放松下来感受到彼此的能量，但是今天早晨不是，今天早上感觉起来就像是握着通电的电线——感觉强烈炽热。每一次抚摸，每一个亲昵的吻，似乎都注入灵魂能量之井，一点一滴，直到能量本身感觉起来就要爆炸，征服他们两个。

魔力终于达到顶峰，哈利喘息着，两个人体内都激射而出的纯然的能量让哈利觉得自己全身的神经都为之融化。他无意识地最后抚弄着西弗勒斯的阴茎，感觉到他的爱人在他手上洒下温暖粘稠的种子。精液急射而出，不仅撒在西弗勒斯的腹部，就连胸口也沾染上浓稠。

哈利紧紧地抱住他喘息的爱人，等待他恢复过来，西弗勒斯的声音依然刺痛哈利全身。此刻他怀里温暖的躯体就是他的全世界，是他在意的全部。他自己的阴茎依然肿胀渴望得发痛，不过他被卷入他们刚刚经历过的能量的交换，已经全然感觉不到。

他曾经在巫师的小说里读到过这种结合，不过他以前从未信以为真。他一直以为这是文学修辞或者虚构幻想。他搜遍自己的脑袋，尽力回想赫敏的书里都是怎么说的。

这是很稀有的，就他所知，这是非常非常稀有的。达成这种魔力交换所需要的二人之间的信任，所需要的两个人共同投入的感情，那种程度简直是前所未闻的。不过哈利的生活从来都不是普普通通的，而且即便以德思礼一家的标准来看，巫师世界也是相当弱肉强食的世界。考虑到从出生起便要和其他人不断竞争有限的工作岗位，还有有限的结婚对象。在巫师世界里，能够信任的大概只有家人和室友，即便是在学院内部，譬如Perfect学生，Best Boy、Best Gril这样的称号的设置也在鼓励竞争。婚姻多数依然由父母包办，而性爱的方式几乎可以追溯到维多利亚时期，对于男巫或者女巫来说，想要像麻瓜一样自由地探索性爱的美好几乎就是不可能完成的任务。有时候某个人能走大运找到一个合适的伴侣，就像是罗恩和赫敏、莫莉和亚瑟•韦斯莱，但是大部分巫师的结局都像西莫•斐尼甘，因为种种错误的理由结合，下半生都要生活在婚姻的折磨下。在巫师界想要性生活和谐都不是那么容易，就像哈利从他和朱利叶斯之间惨烈的故事里学到的那样，更不用说达到可以达成魔力相融的地步了。

但是他才爱上西弗勒斯•斯内普三天，他就在彼此之间发现了这种近乎奇迹的联系。这其中表明的他们对彼此的感情，还有他们在情感上以及性爱上高度的合拍，让他都感到敬畏。他曾经与朱利叶斯保持了三年的情人关系，却从未发现过蛛丝马迹。

终于，西弗勒斯似乎从高潮的余韵中清醒过来。斯内普拿起波特依然放在自己疲软的阴茎上的手，举到脸前。

西弗勒斯在哈利黏腻的手上印上一吻，那温柔的触感让哈利颤抖，更让他忍不住发出喘息的是，他的爱人用唇舌舔去他手上喷溅的精液。然后西弗勒斯转过脸看向他。

这大概是第一次，西弗勒斯的目光里没有一丝不确定的痕迹。这个男人看起来震惊到无法想象的地步，不过当他开口，他的嗓音里没有紧张或者不安的情绪，“我猜在你的性生活中，魔力的交换并不常见？”

他知道自己不由自主地盯着西弗勒斯看个不停，但是他没办法把眼睛移开。这种事情怎么可能“常见”？刚才在他感觉起来，就像是西弗勒斯的魔力在他的灵魂上留下了烙印。

在震惊与欲望的双重作用下，哈利几乎说不出话，他只是摇摇头，然后哑声挤出两个字，“你呢？”

“在我的感情生活里，善意都算不上正常的组成部分，”西弗勒斯的眼神飘忽了一会儿，然后他盯着他眼睛，问道，“你真的知道这种……这种联系有多么不同寻常？”

哈利又点点头，承认说，“我一直以为这种联系不真的存在。”

“哦，现在还不够说明它存在么，”西弗勒斯反驳说，不过虽然他嘴上这么说，他还是笼罩在全然的震惊之中。

“我……这种感觉前所未有，”哈利坦白说。

“我也是，”西弗勒斯细细地看了他一会儿，然后柔声说道，“我觉得这不是我们能控制的，所以如果会让你感到不快——”

“不，这没有让我感到不快——怎么会呢？”哈利立刻回答说。“我……它让我敬畏。”哈利依然很担心，因为西弗勒斯是一个非常注重隐私的人，而这种联系则是他经历过的最不私人，最有侵犯性的一种，他温和地问道，“你呢？会不会对于现在来说有点太过了？”

西弗勒斯深吸了一口气然后回答说，“这种联系的存在……恰好证实了昨晚你所言非虚。”

“这是好事，是么？”哈利本以为听到西弗勒斯依然不相信他，自己会感觉沮丧。但是西弗勒斯到目前的人生中从没有什么值得他付出信任或者信赖的事情。见过西弗勒斯的监护人在他后背上留下的伤疤后，他愿意交付信任反而会让哈利讶异。

“是非常好，”西弗勒斯小声说，倾身亲吻他。

“上帝呐，”西弗勒斯喘息着说，两人之间又一股激荡的魔力击中他，让他微微拉开两人的距离。“难道高潮之后，这玩意不会变弱么？”

尽管哈利能够理解恋人的担忧，但是西弗勒斯脸上的表情还是让哈利轻笑出声。感觉起来如果这种魔力再增强一点，这种快感的迸发就能够杀了他们两个。

“我不知道，书上说的是……”哈利没有说完。

他们的目光黏在一起。哈利从西弗勒斯眼里看得出，他也想起了同样的话。

西弗勒斯舔了舔嘴唇，然后说出了他们两个都想起的那句话，“魔力会随着每次结合以指数增长。”

“你能受得了么？”哈利问道，他感觉有点害怕。因为他自己都有点畏惧这种联系的魔力。他无法想像，在西弗勒斯——这个享受过的欢愉微乎其微的男人——感觉起来是怎么样的。

“要么我得学会忍受，要么我就得学会忍受没有你的生活，”西弗勒斯以他那种厚重、有教养的声音说。他的嗓音几乎融化了哈利身上的骨头。“我难以接受后一个选择。”

“现在我没法失去你，”哈利多情地脱口而出，不过他马上自嘲地补充道，“起码离开你会让我不舒服。”

西弗勒斯轻笑起来——哈利喜欢他这种简单的笑——说，“考虑到现在你硬得这么困扰，你当然会不舒服。想要我帮你么？”

这种不动声色的挑逗让哈利放松下来，哈利张大眼睛，摆出最无邪的表情，小声说，“Please.”

这一个词就像是一句咒语，西弗勒斯吞咽了一下，脸上所有轻浮的表情一扫而空。仿佛西弗勒斯确实对他一点抵抗力也没有。

那双黑色的眼睛一路从他的胸膛往下望，一直到他还在悸动的挺立，西弗勒斯的声音将其催情成了愈发悸动地抽痛着的恶魔。西弗勒斯微微泛黄的手指小心翼翼、几乎是试探性地触碰到他。

能量的冲击比上一次还要强烈。西弗勒斯猛然抽气，几乎让人觉得他是被别人握紧了勃起，而不是握住了别人的阴茎。

“躺下来舒服点，也许有用。”哈利建议道。

西弗勒斯一脸“你是在开玩笑吗”的表情，不过他没有反抗。

哈利躺倒在床上，让西弗勒斯躺在自己身边。他侧身而躺面向他，深深地吻住那双唇，尽力忽略他们之间的魔力交换，或者试图将这种互动引导进他们的爱抚之中。不过这就仿佛要把夏日雷雨的闪电导入自己的神经系统一样。每一次都炸开电闪雷鸣。

哈利最终放弃了控制这种魔力的念头，全心全意投入这个吻。

西弗勒斯尝起来不再像是丁香与肉桂的味道，现在他更像是他自己精液的气息，而这种气息显然更美好，更热辣。在西弗勒斯的气息和魔力交换的双重刺激下，哈利觉得自己坚持不到两分钟。

那双手纤长的手指抚过他的后背，美好的触感堪比他们之间交换的亲吻，让他忍不住在快感中颤抖。

终于，他们在窒息前分开来。呼入的每一口空气里都有西弗勒斯的味道，哈利盯着他的爱人，几乎不敢相信西弗勒斯在对他做什么——无论是手上，是心里，还是感情上。

西弗勒斯的右手落在他们的身体之间。哈利依然沉迷在那双深不见底的黑色双眸中，直到左边乳头被轻轻地拧了一下，他才惊叫起来，腰本能地向前挺动，快感和魔力的双重轰炸下，他的神经末梢溃不成军。

“你敏感得惊人，”西弗勒斯小声说道，他言语间呼出的温暖气息喷在哈利皮肤上都像是爱抚。

“你……棒得惊人。哦上帝……”那只灵巧的手握住哈利的阴茎，让他忍不住发出呻吟。快感排山倒海般袭来，他紧紧地闭上眼睛。柔软的有些刺痒的触感划过他的大腿根——他模模糊糊地反应过来，那是西弗勒斯的头发——然后他的硬挺被吸进一片潮湿炽热之中。他的双球被西弗勒斯握在手中，细致地玩弄起来。

他气喘吁吁，却仿佛无论怎么呼吸，都吸不到足够的氧气。快感压倒一切：西弗勒斯温暖的口腔包裹着他的阴茎，西弗勒斯的头发铺在他的腹股沟上，还有来自西弗勒斯的魔力，包裹着侵占着他全身上下。他向着西弗勒斯拱起身体挺入他的手和口中。西弗勒斯不仅接受他、适应他，更像是与他一同随波逐流。西弗勒斯空闲的那只手环住他的臀，默许他挺动得更深，简直就像麻瓜GV里的“专业人员”一样，一直把他吞到咽喉。

没有理由，这个半生都在痛苦与放逐中度过的男人，在床上竟然该死得这么惹火。哈利有过许多情人，不过还从没有人像西弗勒斯这般与他这么合拍。考虑到他们之间已然这么亲密，哈利本打算这么给予西弗勒斯，却从没想过从西弗勒斯那里……他本以为会像是今天早上起床的样子，两个人磕磕绊绊地进行。他本做好像是安抚受惊的雏鸟一般安抚西弗勒斯做完的心理准备，但是西弗勒斯一旦克服最初的恐惧——这种恐惧多半是源于他的朋友对自己的外表和性感缺乏自信——西弗勒斯就是一个非凡的情人，就如同他作为巫师一样非凡，这可足够说明问题了。加上他们之间联通交换的魔力，哈利此前所有的情人，所有享受过的快乐和西弗勒斯带来的相比，都如同萤火一般微不足道。性爱本身就已经强烈得无以伦比，更加上他们的魔力还有巨大的感情，让一切都超出了理解的范围。这快乐已经不是凡夫俗子的肉体能够承受的程度。

哈利感觉到自己释放了出来，身体中奔涌而过的全然是快乐，再无其他的言语可以描绘这种感受。他的心脏猛烈地跳动，让他感觉几乎震耳欲聋，或者它会轰然炸裂。他已经无法呼吸，无法思考，只留下感觉侵占一切。无法想像口交可以带来这般的极乐。他只在赫敏的几本印度爱经的书上看到过，某些神秘的体位可以带来这样的快感。他以为这种程度不该是现实世界的存在，至少直到刚才，直到和西弗勒斯一起经历之前。

他的手指纠缠进西弗勒斯丝绸般的发丝中，每一次施加在他身上的吮吸都在身体里激起无上的快感，让他忍不住呻吟，甚至哭叫。理智弃他而去，他无法思考，只是本能地乞求着，却连自己乞求的是解放还是更多都不知道——也许他是贪心地都想要，尽管他知道哪怕在多一丝的快感，都可以逼疯他。

巨大的欢愉冲刷过他的全身夺走他的神志，西弗勒斯的名字就在他舌尖徘徊。理智与肉体在同一刻炸开，哈利拼命抓住西弗勒斯的肩头，终于在西弗勒斯嘴里达到了高潮。同时，他惊讶地感觉到他的爱人也再次高潮，炽热的精液喷射到他右边的膝盖上……而他完全没有触碰过他，但是，当他们的魔力竭尽所能地让二人合二为一的时候，还有谁需要肉体上的接触呢？

高潮似乎永无止境，当余韵终于散去，哈利感觉自己全身都散了架。

他们嘶哑急促的喘息声盖过了大雨打在窗户上的声音，也盖过了壁炉里噼啪的声音。

他上气不接下气，精疲力竭地躺了好一会儿。西弗勒斯的头枕在他左髋上，爱人的每一次呼吸都让温暖的气息扑上他疲软的器官，在刚刚才经历过这样压倒一切的高潮后，竟然还能让微小的欲望偷偷萌芽。

他想要更多的身体碰触，于是伸出手向下摸去，停在西弗勒斯的背心，就在最密集的那片伤疤上。哈利依然没能找回自己的神志，只是出神地抚摸那片伤痕累累的皮肤，用手指感受那里的疤痕。他已经能够找到刚刚亲吻过的是哪一条伤疤。

西弗勒斯抬起头望向他，一头头发全部落在脸前，遮住了他的表情。

哈利用另一只手拨开他脸前的头发，他从未见过那张轮廓分明的脸呈现出这样柔软这样没有防备的神情。

他们凝望着彼此，似乎都不知道在这献祭般的高潮过后该说些什么。

终于，哈利找回了自己的声音，他有必须要说的话。“我知道早上我不是要故意这么说的，但是我的确爱你，你应该知道。”

即便是他们在这张床上经历过的一切之后，西弗勒斯似乎依然无法接受他的话。哈利能看得出来西弗勒斯突然变得不安起来。

“你什么都不必说，”哈利马上安慰他说。“我只是……只是想让你知道而已，好么？”

因为如果不好的话，那他刚刚就是把一切都弄砸了。

西弗勒斯清晰可闻地吞咽了一下。“是……完全没问题。你需要我也做出同样的表态么？”

需要。哈利忍住一声叹息。西弗勒斯还是不明白——他可能永远都明白不了，哈利意识到。但是这没关系。西弗勒斯能感觉得到。他们刚刚共同经历的能够证明西弗勒斯有多么爱他，他的爱意超越了语言能够表达的程度。

“我需要你做的，”哈利回答，他低下头亲吻西弗勒斯微微冒出胡茬的下巴，然后抬起头看着他，说，“只是信守你的承诺，你答应过要信任我，你能做到么？”

他无意识地屏住呼吸，直到西弗勒斯点头才松了口气。那双黑色的眼睛久久地望着他，就像是要牢牢记住他的脸。“哈利？”

“嗯？”

“除了赫敏和罗恩给我的那些，我对爱一无所知，但是……如果我曾经爱过某个人，那么那个人就是你。这样足够么？”

他不可能像看起来那么紧张，哈利想。西弗勒斯的坦承让他心里揪得紧紧的，几乎喘不上气。西弗勒斯刚刚的告白已经是他做梦也想不到的，尽管他的爱人看起来依然是畏惧的。哈利望着那张不安的脸庞，哈利几乎能看见西弗勒斯曾经受过的每一次背叛和失望蚀刻下的痕迹。可是，这次不会留下这样的痕迹。

哈利终于找回自己的声音，小声说，“你对我……就已经足够了。”

西弗勒斯很显然不知道该怎么回答。

他们两个人都再也承受不了更多这样的坦诚相待，哈利把西弗勒斯拉起来，紧紧地久久地抱住。终于，怀里纤长温暖的身体慢慢放松下来。

“如果我们还想吃早饭，那就得起床了，”久久的安静之后，哈利说。

“早饭？”西弗勒斯重复道，仿佛他从没听过这个词。

哈利笑起来。“没错，吃早饭。我不知道你怎么样，反正我是快饿死了。而且如果经过昨晚之后，我们没露面的话，赫敏一吃完早饭就会飞路过来。”

“她不会的，”西弗勒斯说，不过听起来他也不敢确定。

“不会么？”哈利反驳说。“我们在说的可是赫敏哎。”

西弗勒斯立刻跳起来，敏捷得让哈利忍不住微笑。

哈利从床头柜上抓起魔杖，嘟哝着给他们两个都施了一个快速清洁咒，然后开始到衣柜里翻翻找找，西弗勒斯就光着身子倚在床头，看着他飞快地找好衣服。两分钟以后，他就穿好了蓝色牛仔裤，黑色T恤，黑色的靴子和褐色的长袍。

哈利回头看了一眼床上的人，立刻感觉血脉贲张喉头发紧。西弗勒斯靠在床头白色松软的枕头垛上，双手背在脑后。他全身看起来都和床单一样苍白。除了头发——黑发如丝绸一般铺陈在纤长的脖颈和枕头上，只一眼就让哈利忍不住手指想要抚摸上去的冲动——西弗勒斯全身几乎没有什么毛发。腋下微微有些阴影，胸口和腹部光滑一片，不过下身的毛发和头上一样丰富。奶油般的小腹衬着下方蜷曲的黑色体毛。而双腿则……就像哈利自己的腿一样毛绒绒。

霍格沃茨公认最保守的教授这么可口地躺在眼前，哈利只想扑上床再来一遍。西弗勒斯下巴上淡青色的阴影此刻就在吸引人舔上去。

但是想到赫敏可能会过来找他们，这让食指大动的哈利也忍不住收敛了欲望。他大大地咽了一口唾沫，说，“快点吧，我们飞路到你的房间去，你可以换衣服，然后我们一起去吃早饭。这样应该可行。”

“我可以自己飞路回去，过一会儿就去礼堂找你，”西弗勒斯说。“没必要让两个人都迟到。”

“如果你以为我会自己去礼堂，那你可想错了。我们两个如果不一起出现，一定会吓死赫敏和罗恩的。”哈利看到西弗勒斯的神情里多了几分犹疑，问道。“怎么？有什么问题么？”

“如果你和我一起飞路回去，那么所有人都会看到我们一起离开我的房间，”西弗勒斯坐起来僵硬地回答说，刚刚撩人的放松姿态一扫而空。

过了大概有一分钟，哈利才终于明白过来。“你开玩笑的是么？我们有好几个星期都是一起从你的房间去吃早饭。”

“是的，但是……”

“但是？”哈利一头雾水地问道。

“之前，如果校长问我，我可以诚实地说我们之间没有任何不正当的关系，”西弗勒斯轻声回答说。“现在我再也不能这么说了，哈利。”

“我们之间本来就没有什么‘不正当的’关系。”哈利柔声纠正说。

“可能我们是这么看的，但是校长——”

“我们不会因为相爱而受到责备，”哈利说。“我来霍格沃茨之前就告诉米勒娃我是同性恋。我也很清楚地告诉她，我没有一辈子独身的打算，如果我有了爱人，我会希望他来霍格沃茨和我同住。”

“是么？”西弗勒斯目瞪口呆地问。“她说什么？”

“我现在不就在这里么？”哈利意识到这种回答并不能安抚他焦虑的朋友，又轻声说道。“米勒娃说只要我保证举止合体那么就不是问题。只要你不打算在走廊里和我做爱，那么我不觉得有什么问题。”

“哈利，那是对你。当局总是会对你格外关照。但是理事会二十年来一直来想找理由开除我，即便米勒娃不同意，他们也肯定会解除我的合同。”

哈利考虑了一会儿，然后温柔地问道，“就算是又如何。如果他们想开除你，那么他们得把我也开除了。”

西弗勒斯坐在床上看了他很久，就像是在考量他是不是认真的。很显然西弗勒斯发觉哈利没有开玩笑的意思，他脸上浮起淡淡的红色，他垂下目光，说，“你知道巫师世界里就业机会多么有限，如果我失去了这里的教职……”

“你会怎么样？再也没书可教？西弗勒斯，你根本就不喜欢教学。霍格沃茨的这个职位真正吸引你的是研究的机会。如果他们不许你再教书，那么你可以全心全意地做你爱做的研究嘛。”

“但是在哪？哈利，我声名狼藉的程度堪比你的救世主名声。每个人都知道我胳膊上的黑魔标记。如果我失去了霍格沃茨的职位，我不可能再找到其他的工作。我必须得小心。”

哈利痛恨他骄傲的朋友此刻嗓音里的恐惧情绪。他深深吸了口气，因为他知道现在要面对的是多么有震撼性的话题，他轻声说，“你知道我打魁地奇挣了不小一笔钱。如果他们因为我们相爱就把我们赶出霍格沃茨，那么我们就合伙开一间实验室。”

“合伙，”西弗勒斯重复道。

“是，合伙。我们还有很多办法，西弗勒斯。”

慢慢地，紧张淡出了西弗勒斯的表情，困惑取而代之。西弗勒斯慢慢地说，“但是……你喜欢教书。你牺牲自己喜欢的职业，为了……？”

“我什么都没有失去，”哈利说。“我想我们在一起，这对我才最重要。我希望我们能一起呆在霍格沃茨，但是如果没机会的话，那么我们可以开一间实验室，你可以全身心地做你的魔药。”

“你呢？”

哈利没有留意到西弗勒斯眼里纯然的震惊，他只是耸耸肩，“谁知道呢？也许我会投身为巫师界的同性恋争取权利的事业。只要我们在一起，就都无所谓。我们有权利享受幸福了。”

“你……打算坦白我们之间的关系？”西弗勒斯问道，他的不安几乎触手可及了。

突然哈利的心脏好像被狠狠地抓住了，他知道他逼得太过界了，但是他不会再撒谎，更不会对西弗勒斯说谎。他柔声地说，希望西弗勒斯能理解他，“我知道你很重视隐私。我永远不会在公众场合让你难看，但是……我也不会偷偷摸摸好像我们做错了一样。我的上一段关系就是这样，我不会再这么做了。”

“上一段？”西弗勒斯问道。

哈利深深吸了一口气，解释说，“他不想别人知道我们的关系，甚至罗恩和赫敏都不行。这么重大的事情，我当然没法对他们保密了。但是他一直没法和他们和睦相处，结果是彻头彻尾的灾难。西弗勒斯，我不会再那么做了。别这么要求我。”他伸出手捧起西弗勒斯的脸。“我希望我们达成一致再开始。我爱你，我并不觉得让别人知道这件事有什么好羞愧的。我知道我们最好不要大肆张扬，但是我也绝对不同意藏起我对你的感觉，就好像这是什么脏东西一样，因为爱本来就不是。爱上你是我一生中最幸运的事。”

西弗勒斯的喉头一动。他的嘴张开，好像想说什么，却又闭上。

“什么？”哈利问道，食指划过那双唇，爱它们因他而微颤的样子。

西弗勒斯吞咽了一声，声音微微有些暗哑，“这太……太突然了。”

“我知道，”哈利说。

“你知道？”

“是的。”

那双黑眼睛看了他很久，终于，西弗勒斯说，“你太轻描淡写了。可是我知道，霍格沃茨是你的家。事情不顺利的话，你会失去霍格沃茨。”

“霍格沃茨也是你的家，”哈利提醒他说。

“从没有人愿意为我冒险，”西弗勒斯说。

“我也是。会好的，西弗勒斯。我们只要不让任何事情分开我们，可以么？”

西弗勒斯深呼吸了一下，然后再一次点点头，哈利却感觉好像等待了一辈子的时间。他意识到西弗勒斯愿意让步。

“谢谢，”他低声说。

“不，哈利，应该是我谢谢你，”西弗勒斯说。

突然他们的唇相触，两个人都不由自主地紧紧攀附住对方。哈利想到如果他们不快点熄灭这小火苗会发生什么，哈利停下这个吻，提醒说，“我们再不快点，赫敏半个小时内就会过来了。”

西弗勒斯又点点头。哈利开始意识到，西弗勒斯只是点头是因为此刻他百感交集说不出话。这倒是今天早上不坏的发现。

他们飞快地接个吻，然后一通好找西弗勒斯不知丢在哪里的睡衣，接着就出发迎接新的一天。

他一生中最幸运的事。哈利•波特说，爱上他是他一生中最幸运的事。没错，他就是这个意思。

西弗勒斯深深吸了口气，尽力把注意力集中在眼前的答卷上。不过他依然满脑子都是今天早上的性爱，还有昨天晚上，哦，还得加上前天晚上的。身体里蠢蠢欲动的欲望让他不得不在椅子里动了动。哈利所作的事情让他的身体到现在依然敏感不已，让面前三年级的答卷看起来和鸡爪挠的差不多。

这些试卷看起来，当然，本身就比鸡爪挠的好不了多少。他可以肯定，把羊皮纸放在农场地上，都能回收一份比这一堆胡编乱造不知所云的东西聪明得多的答案。不过，此刻哈利的爱让他严重分心了，他没法从扣分中获得以往的快乐。他真希望那些笨蛋能用心听进去哪怕一次，学点东西，这样他也不用花费大把的时间纠正他们的胡言乱语。为了节省时间，他尽可能地高抬贵手，不过斯坦顿[Stanton]回答“为什么我们处理龙的毒液[dragon venom]之前一定要做好防护措施？”的绝妙答案“因为这样斯内普教授就不会对我大吼大叫，然后药匙就不会融化了”实在是让他看不过去。斯内普叹了口气，尽力批下一个足够苛刻的评语，不过……不过哈利说，爱上他是他一生中最幸运的事。

和哈利一起度过了整个晚上和早晨，现在斯内普在自己的房间里独处，他反而觉得奇怪，不过，他还有要见的学生要批改的试卷，哈利也是。他能早一刻弄完这堆东西，就能早一刻见到哈利。有什么值得期待的事情感觉很奇怪，不过更奇怪的就是他竟然百分百确信这次不会再糟糕收场。除了哈利从不撒谎，除了哈利仅仅今天早上就说了不下四次“我爱你”，还说过——他的嘴角又忍不住上扬的角度——爱上他是他一生最幸运的事，还有魔力交换，如果他想要弄清楚哈利的动机，那么这是最有力的证据。言语甚至行动都可以是骗人的，但是这个永远做不了假。

巫师的魔力不会因为简简单单的情人关系就做出反应，绝没可能出现在一夜情的时候，也不会被西弗勒斯最担心的那种基于同情的关系引发。这种魔力超然的交换，是巫师无法操纵的，也没法选择对象。这种交换中涉及了炼金术、两情相依等等哪怕是最睿智的巫师也无法理解的因素。这种魔力的混合不会惠临大部分夫妻，绝大部分巫师从未有过。西弗勒斯知道这是多么稀有多么独特的惠赐。他会和哈利•波特一起感受到这种奇迹已经够不可思议，而且，哈利会爱他，甚至会觉得他值得去爱，他们的关系进展到这种程度，则是他做梦都想不到的。

西弗勒斯低头瞪着斯坦顿那份无可救药的“因为这样斯内普教授就不会对我大吼大叫”的答卷，通常情况下，对于这样的无礼行为，他都会狠狠扣掉二十五分，花掉半页羊皮纸历数这个白痴的智力问题，不过今天，他却发现自己嘴角忍不住勾起微笑，同时在墨迹斑斑的鬼画符旁边用自己整齐的字体写下，“就我个人而言，如果我忘记用陶器装盛，我会更关心毒液会腐蚀掉我的坩埚，我的课桌，我的裤子，而不是我的教授的怒气。不过格兰芬多一向以没常识著称。扣五分。”

幸运的是，斯坦顿其他的答案就没有这么富有想象力了。西弗勒斯把斯坦顿的答卷放到批改完的那一堆上。只剩下两份没改了。走运的话……

他听到大门打开的声音，立刻感觉到魔力带来的刺痛感，这是哈利•波特无意识集中自己魔力的信号，他不由得坐直身体。

哈利什么都没说，所以他也假装不知道哈利来了，不过眼前的这份答卷他一个字也看不进去。他的注意力全部集中在身后那个男人身上。他能感觉得到哈利站在他身后看着他，目光灼热地烙在他后背上。

西弗勒斯恼火地发现，自己已经硬了。身上突然冒出汗，握着黑色羽毛笔的那只手颤抖起来，出卖了他此刻的感受。

他感觉到哈利靠近了，近得他们之间的空气都可以传递来哈利身上的热力。

“还在改卷子？”哈利问道，低沉的声音下，西弗勒斯忍不住明显地颤动起来。

西弗勒斯用力地吸了口气，尽力一如往常地回答说，“正如你所见。”

“啊，”哈利小声说，只是站在他身后，既不靠近，也不走开。沉默缓缓地碾过，西弗勒斯终于再也装不下去，他根本集中不了注意力，没法改卷子。哈利又用那种低沉撩人的声音说，“我想你了。”

“午饭时才刚刚见过。”

午饭，赫敏和罗恩一直忍不住偷笑，好像他们一眼就看出来他和哈利之间发生的一切。午饭，那个时候他的注意力全集中在了哈利放在他背上，领着他到座位边的那只温暖的手上。午饭，他们那一小角里，似乎每一个人看到他们就知道他们是恋人。午饭，因为有哈利一直陪伴身边，所以似乎没有一瞬间不美好，即便是在他能预料的将来和愤怒的布雷斯•扎比尼的谈话，都没法影响他的好心情。

“那已经是好几个小时之前了，”哈利抱怨道，他终于碰了他。

哈利的双手试探性地放在他的肩膀上，似乎是在给他改完剩下的卷子的机会。他的手指再也握不住羽毛笔，幸运的是，笔掉下只碰到了吸墨纸，没沾污试卷。西弗勒斯知道自己根本连试卷都看不清，更不用说一边忍受着勃起在裤子里膨胀，一边批阅试卷了。哈利显然把他的喘息当做了继续的允许。

那双有力的手捏紧了他肩上的肌肉。

波特的右手顺着他的脖颈来到头发束起的地方，哈利轻轻一动，就解开了他的头发，发丝松松地垂下肩膀。接着，两只手又回到肩膀上，开始在那里有节奏地画圈。

“你真紧，”哈利评价说。

“是……”西弗勒斯同意说，不过他说的可不是哈利正在摸索的肌肉。他此刻在意的是更低更渴求的地方。哈利手指轻轻按揉他瘦得吓人的双肩的力量，现在感觉起来也情色异常。哈利一点点把紧张揉出那一块地方，他全身都感觉舒服起来。

“上帝啊，西弗勒斯，你这些肌肉硬得像石头。你全身的紧张劲都绷在这里了。”哈利小声说，他的双手已经足以让西弗勒斯全身发软，他还俯身亲吻他的颈侧，惹得他又是一阵发抖。“我可以替你按摩一会儿么？”

“你再这样就要阉了我了，”他嘶哑地说，哈利刚巧按上特别酸痛的一点，让他忍不住呻吟。

哈利的笑声听起来悦耳得像音乐。喷在他露出的脖子上的温热的呼吸引来更多颤抖。

“那可是我现在最最不想做的事，”哈利用比那双手还要狡猾的嗓音在他耳边保证说。

也许是因为以前从没有人给他按摩过，也许就是因为哈利很擅长，总之，西弗勒斯立刻感觉全身上下懒洋洋的。跟全身上下这股飘飘然的快感比起来，他的觉醒显得不再那么迫切，他任由哈利对他上下其手。

“能把领子松开么？”哈利拉了拉他外套的领子，问道。

西弗勒斯微微地点点头，像个木偶一样让哈利脱掉外套。

“马甲也这么厚，”哈利开玩笑地抱怨道，双手从后面绕过西弗勒斯，开始解马甲上数不清的小扣子。“天哪，到底有多少颗啊？”

“三十八颗，”西弗勒斯昏昏欲睡地回答。

“才三十八颗，呃？”哈利一边笑一边继续小心翼翼地解开他的扣子。

“你可以用魔法解开，”西弗勒斯建议道。

“不要，我幻想好久了。”

“你……幻想过我的马甲？”西弗勒斯问道，有人对他有过任何性幻想，这个念头就已经够让他不知所措，更不用说是对他的衣服的幻想。

“呃，不是针对马甲啦，不过肯定是关于解开这些扣子的。一个一个地解开，然后触碰到隐藏在之后的……”哈利回答，又纯真直率，又令人脸红心跳。

“今天你也做了这样的白日梦？”也许这就是哈利在午饭时一眨不眨地盯着他的原因。

“都有好几个星期了，”哈利笑道。“这些小纽扣这么……让人分心……这么要命地性感。”

“好几个星期，但是我们……我是说，我们不是刚从星期五才……”

“我猜我已经注意你很久了，”哈利承认道。“可以么？”

他仰头看着哈利的脸。哈利看起来真的非常在意他的感受。“哈利，我的臭名声有很多，但是一生中还从未有人叫过我伪君子。”

一开始哈利似乎并不明白他在说什么，不过那双深绿色的眼睛里很快放出明亮的光，眼睛也惊讶地睁大了。“你是说你……”哈利脸上的困惑表情变成了快乐的笑容。“……太聪明了！”

又一次，这个奇迹般的男人以不可思议的方式接受了。哈利会很高兴他对他有过贪欲的念头？以前又有多少人能忍耐他的注意，更不用说这样热情地欢迎？仅有的几次，他的情人们想要了解的也不是他，而是他食死徒的过去。哈利给他的是纯粹的奇迹。

他依然感觉好像做梦一般，他看着哈利那双修长优美的手一点点解开他的扣子。

最后一颗扣子终于被解开，哈利把马甲从他身上褪下。

哈利的手压在他的脊背上，让他的后背离开高背椅的椅背，好在他的背上也施展同样性感的魔法。他舒服得叹口气。他把脑袋支在手肘上，课桌的边缘抵着胸口。哈利一节一节脊柱地摸索过去，让他舒服得不由自主阖上眼睛。手指的动作是如此富有技巧如此坚决，如此诱人。

“我们可以到卧室里去么，西弗勒斯？”过了好一会儿，哈利低声问。

西弗勒斯睁开眼，坐起身，盯着火光照耀下的起居室。他的头脑惬意地放空了，几乎想不起来自己究竟在哪。

一双有力的手扶着他站起来。他看见自己的外套和马甲都被丢在最近的一张扶手椅的椅背上。没批改完的答卷最上面的一份已经在他趴上去的时候不小心揉皱了，羽毛笔躺在吸墨纸上，流出来的墨水把吸墨纸染黑了一大团，但是哈利拉着他的手肘，温柔地让他走开，于是这一堆东西看起来一点儿都不重要了。

“荧光闪烁，”他们走进卧室的时候，哈利小声说。墙上的火把和壁炉里的炉火立刻燃烧起来，就像是在哈利自己的房间里一样。

哈利领着他走到床边停下。那双给了他这么多快乐的双手抚过他的脸，在哈利拉低他的头的时候，拢起他的头发，终于他们的双唇之间再无间隔。就像是被夺魂咒控制了一般，西弗勒斯任由哈利亲吻自己。他的头发像是黑色的帘子一般遮住他们两个人的脸，把他们包裹在温热湿润的黑暗中。

哈利热情地吻住了他，让他全身都忍不住为之颤抖。波特强壮，波特魅力十足，不可抵挡，西弗勒斯完完全全被他迷住了。魔力交换也没能让他们分心。此刻正在进行的魔力交换并不像前一次那般惹人分心，不过西弗勒斯还是能感觉到透过交握的双手，胶合在一起的唇，靠在一起的下巴，总之相触的每一寸肌肤，甚至隔着衣物紧贴在一起的身体，都能传递来哈利的魔力。

哈利的手缠上西弗勒斯的后背，一边吻他，一边按摩那里的肌肉。在唇齿、手指还有魔力的三重袭击下，他几乎要承受不住，双腿似乎失去了力气。

哈利抱紧了他，用自己支撑住他的身体。他们分开喘气，过了一小会儿，哈利小声说，“去床上？”

西弗勒斯觉得自己听懂了那句话是什么意思，所以他点点头。

哈利烟气朦胧的目光里充满期待，这个动作让他立刻高兴得笑容满面，领着西弗勒斯走到床边。斯内普虚软的腿被床垫绊倒，他喘息了一声，倒进床里。

哈利的手向他伸过来。西弗勒斯迷失在那双专注的目光中，看着哈利解开他白色的亚麻衬衫的纽扣。接着，哈利抬起他的手腕，分别把袖扣解下来，小心翼翼地把那幅祖母绿镶银的小东西放在床头柜上，然后才把已经汗湿了的衬衫从裤腰里抽出来，脱掉。

哈利解开西弗勒斯的裤子又剥掉他的底衫的时候，他忍不住呜咽的声音。西弗勒斯知道，出于某种原因，此时他通常都会觉得担忧，但是他就是记不起来了。他只知道，那双微肿的唇吻起来多么好，那双手抚摸过身体的感觉多么棒。

哈利的手落在西弗勒斯的胸口，轻轻地把他压倒在枕头上。光裸的后背碰到丝质床单和羽绒被，凉爽光滑的触感让他微微颤抖。

哈利弯下腰抬起他的腿，让他全身都躺在床上。

西弗勒斯现在全身只穿着裤子和靴子，滑稽的圆框眼镜后面那双急切的绿眼睛逡巡过他的身体，让他忍不住发抖。

“你真美，”哈利小声说。

“除非你瞎得像只蝙蝠，不过谢谢，”西弗勒斯喘息着说。

哈利笑出声，说，“你不怎么擅长应对赞美。”

“赞美可不是什么我熟悉的评语，”西弗勒斯回答说，尽力保持头脑清楚。

“你会学会的，”哈利保证地说。不过鉴于刚说完，他的手就立刻从西弗勒斯的心口向下抚去，那么这番话在西弗勒斯听起来，就像斯瓦西里语一般如同天书。那只手一直向下，停在西弗勒斯的裤腰上，哈利拉了一下腰带，微微大声一点问道，“我可以脱掉这一件么？”

西弗勒斯现在又只有点头的余裕了，不过似乎对哈利已经足够。他看着哈利跪在床边，脱下他的靴子和袜子。

“你知道么，你的脚美极了，”哈利嗓音低沉地说。“和你全身一样，修长，光滑，而又——性感。”

哈利抓住他汗津津的左脚捏了捏，吓了他一跳。

西弗勒斯怕痒地弓起身子，不过出乎他有限的肢体接触的经验的意料，这样的动作竟然异常撩拨。谢天谢地，他没有像个轻佻的少女一般咯咯笑出声。他只是困惑地低头，盯着跪在脚边的哈利，他的爱人双手抓住他的左脚。从裤管里伸出来的双脚，在黑色布料的衬托下显得更加苍白，哈利经受阳光浸染的魁地奇球员的肤色也让他相形见绌，他就像是尸体一般。

不过似乎哈利一点也不介意他的肤色。哈利柔情蜜意地捏了捏他的脚，然拇指抵住他的足心，开始按摩他的脚，就像是刚才按摩他的肩膀一样。按摩肩膀的感觉如果只能算“好”，那么按摩足心的感觉就是好到骨子里的“好”。谁能想到，他的双脚也是他的性感带，会这么敏感？反正他自己是肯定想不到。不过哈利现在正用每一次抚触重新定义它对性感的定义。

等哈利放开西弗勒斯的左脚，转向他的右脚时，他已经像油泥一般软倒在床上。哈利的触摸让他迷失在感官的享受中。从没有谁愿意在他身上花费这样的时间，也没有谁在意过他的感受。这全是为了他，哈利从中什么也得不到，但是哈利却似乎欣然为之。哈利脸上的表情十分放松，似乎全神贯注在他那只一点魅力也没有的脚上，看起来是真心在享受为他按摩。

“西弗勒斯？”许久之后，哈利轻轻叫他。

“嗯……？”他尽力了——真的——这已经是在烂成一滩泥的情况下，他能发出的最好的声音了。

“我想要从头到脚地了解你，你同意么？”哈利问道。

他看到那双炽热的眼睛，点点头。

“我……我不知道我还能……坚持多久。”他警告说，却感觉自己的脸红了。他已经四十八岁了，在这个年纪应该能多多少少控制住自己的身体，但是哈利只是按摩他的肩膀和双脚就已经让他感觉自己快要高潮了。而且，四十八岁的高龄，不太可能会有多次高潮，而哈利却二十出头，正是如狼似虎的年纪

哈利又爱怜地捏了捏他的脚，温柔地笑着回答，“我不想要你坚持下来，我想要你顺其自然，一遍一遍又一遍……”

哈利荒谬的宣言让西弗勒斯忍不住嘴角的抽搐。“你高估我了。我已经四十八岁，哈利，我……不想让你失望。”

他屏住呼吸，眼睁睁地看着阴影染上那双海洋般的绿眼睛。然而出乎他的意料，让哈利动容的并非失望，看起来更像是渴望。

“我们两个都单身很久了。只要我们两个人都享受，那么我一点都不在意你是高潮一次还是一打。我想要了解你的全部，西弗勒斯，可以么？”

波特带着这样的表情看着他，他怎么可能拒绝？尽管西弗勒斯很怀疑，但是他还是不由自主地点点头。“我把自己交给你了，你想怎样都可以。”

看哈利的表情就知道，哈利明白了他的意思。

“谢谢你，”哈利低声说，接下来的动作却出乎西弗勒斯意料。

西弗勒斯忍不住喘息——哈利吻上他的脚，就在枯瘦的脚趾上方。

哈利抬起头，邪恶地咧嘴笑着。

西弗勒斯身体里绷紧了，因为他知道，接下来将称得上“一生中的一刻”。哈利已经完完全全超出他的经验，他完全不知道接下来会发生什么。在每一次爱抚间流动的魔力让一切变得更加铭心刻骨，他无法忍受，也无法思考。

波特抬起右手，低声说，“哈利•波特的按摩油飞来。”

片刻之后，一小瓶绿色的液体从地窖高高窄窄的窗户飞进哈利伸出的手心里。哈利把瓶子放在床上，靠在他窄窄的髋骨边。接着，他摘下眼镜，放在床头柜上。

哈利伸手摸上他已经解开的腰带，西弗勒斯忍不住喘息起来。哈利扯下长裤的时候，勾住内裤的边缘，把它连同长裤一起往下拉。西弗勒斯顺势抬起腰，帮哈利脱掉自己的裤子，然后躺回床上，等待哈利。

那双绿眼睛扫过他裸露的身体，让他的皮肤激起一片战栗。这么多年，他都耻于露出自己的身体。即便哈利知道他裸身是什么样子的，但躺在这道密切的目光下，依然感觉艰难。哈利依然衣冠整齐，好好地穿着黑袍子，下面罩着麻瓜的衣服，而他却一丝不苟。这太不公平了。然而，这却也很刺激——和哈利在一起。他一生中第一次，一点儿也不在意自己在另一个人面前毫无遮掩，毫无防备。

他狠狠地咽了一口唾沫，任由哈利上上下下把他看个遍。他的勃起在哈利的目光下涨得更大了，他只能尽力忍住尴尬的感觉。

哈利伸手拿起那个小瓶，拔开塞子，一股浓郁的松林的气息扑面而来。哈利在左手掌上倒了一点油，然后把瓶子放到床头柜上。

他看着哈利用两只手揉搓按摩油。哈利又握住他的右脚，下腹焦灼的欲望希望破灭。加上油之后，按摩的感觉更好了。西弗勒斯从不知道的敏感点被哈利一一唤醒，从脚底、足跟，一直向上，到小腿、膝盖，更高……他忘记了两腿间那八英寸肉的饥渴。

哈利的手指终于来到他大腿上，他急切地抬起腰，但是哈利却放开了他的右腿，转而抓住了他的左脚，重复刚刚在右面做过的事情。这样明显的忽视本该是可怕的，但是西弗勒斯却并不沮丧。哈利不是在拒绝他，不是在玩弄他，更不是在折磨他。哈利是在引领他体会他以前做梦都没想到的快乐。他怎么会因此而讨厌哈利呢？他以前从未真正地了解自己的腿和脚。腰下的每一寸肌肤都因为快感而微微刺痛。

西弗勒斯屏住呼吸——哈利已经来到他的大腿根，波特得面对他自己一手制造的后果了，他别无选择。然而令他沮丧的是，哈利再次润滑自己的双手，从他的脚边挪到他脸前，然后又开始按摩他的肩膀。

他从脖子到肩膀到手臂，每一寸肌肉都好像被拆散了重组一般，完全除去了让他一直僵硬的紧张。

哈利的双手依然按摩着他的肩膀，同时低下头用鼻子去蹭他左边的乳头。

当波特的舌头也缠上去的时候，西弗勒斯大叫一声弓起身体，几乎啜泣出声。

当哈利向更左边吻去时，他全身都僵住了。波特抓住他的手臂，推到头上方。西弗勒斯起初还不清楚哈利想要做什么，直到哈利把脸埋进大部分人都情愿避开的腋窝里，挨蹭亲吻吮吸，仿佛是什么美味佳肴。

西弗勒斯没想到那会让快感爆炸般传递到四肢百骸。哈利碰触的只是腋窝而已，又不是他的阴茎，感觉不该这么惊人，然而就是这么惊人。他尽力想要分散自己的注意，不然哈利做什么都能让他浑身瘫软。很显然，波特说的“从头到脚”就是字面意思。

当哈利终于从西弗勒斯腋窝下移开，回到相对正常的地方磨蹭的时候，他几乎松了口气。然而哈利的唇舌和双手接下来又转战他的胸口、肋骨、小腹，既似按摩又似前戏，开始了新一场甜蜜的折磨。

也曾有人吻过他的肚脐，但是哈利做起来就好似将舌尖刺入他后庭一般。他的身体愈发敏感，让魔力交换感觉起来变得更加强烈。西弗勒斯知道哈利有多么接近他身体内最强烈的能量脉轮[chakra]之一。波特的魔力和他自己的魔力混合在一起，能量足以摧枯拉朽，对他的神经系统而言，强烈程度堪比钻心剜骨。只是，这种感觉是全然的狂喜，而不是痛苦的折磨。西弗勒斯明白自己这种强烈的反应的原因，但无论多么生动具体地了解原因，都不能减轻此刻冲刷过他全身的近乎奇迹的洪流。刚刚的那种飘飘然的闲适，那种恍如白日梦般的恍惚，一扫而空。  
[译注：Chakra，印度瑜伽用语，字根源自“圆”、“轮子”，意译为脈輪或气卦，在印度瑜伽的观念中是指分布于人体各部位的能量中枢，尤其是指从尾骨到头顶排列于身体中轴者。不许念出“查克拉”的声音，更不许笑，不然我炸毛的怨念跟随你们每一天！(#‵′)凸]

哈利的触碰给予他的感官的刺激如此纯粹，如此强烈，如此惊心动魄，与此同时，这也在改变他对自己的看法。他有多少年都以为自己已经老迈不堪？是从四十岁起，还是从三十岁？还是说甚至在那之前？许多许多年以来，他都以为自己会永远与性爱的满足感失之交臂，对他而言，自己的身体早已死去。

哈利的每一次碰触，都是在向他证明自己的错误。西弗勒斯从没有如此强烈地感受到自己的身体。哈利的舌头和手指把他的身体变成了无骨的阿米巴原虫，每一个神经元都被毁灭神智的极乐点燃。他的每一个细胞都仿佛在饥渴地悸动。

他忍不住发出啜泣声，全身上下汗津津的，不过也可能是哈利的唾液，因为他身上淌下的每一滴汗水都似乎被波特吸走。他模模糊糊地意识到哈利依然衣衫整齐。他总觉得这样有什么不对劲，但却说不出问题到底在哪里。

终于，哈利回到了西弗勒斯最急迫的地方，但他的希望再一次破灭了。哈利的手指和舌头停在他的小腹下方，然后哈利抬起头，对他无赖地笑了笑，让他几乎因为挫败尖叫出声，然后……然后哈利飞快地回到床脚。

见鬼了，波特是要从他的脚趾头再来一遍？

西弗勒斯急促地喘息，全身冒汗，狂热地抬眼注视着他的爱人。

曾经，他了解这种中断意味着什么。因为渴望而全身瘫软地躺着，他陷入了过去的记忆，那个英俊的金发碧眼的食死徒沃伦·伏尔塔[Warren Folter]俯视他，嘴角带着肆虐的笑。“给你个教训，你个泥巴种基佬。”伏尔塔说完，就走出了房间。

当哈利从他身边微微走开的时候，过去的噩梦就这么轻而易举地袭来。但是……哈利不会这么做。哈利永远不会在他痛苦到极点的时候就这样弃他于不顾。他过去认识的那些人有这么残忍，但他的哈利没有。

他们的目光相遇了。起初哈利有点紧张，不过他对他温柔地笑了笑，于是西弗勒斯肯定了，无论接下来会发生什么，都不会是抛弃和离开。

哈利低声念叨了一句，然后他的衣服似乎从身上融化了一般，只剩下他赤身裸体地坐在西弗勒斯凸出的膝盖骨边上，胯下高高地扬起。西弗勒斯垂下眼睛，看着衣服如同液体一般滑下床单落到地板上，然后又变回成一堆叠放得整整齐齐的衣服。

尽管此刻已经意乱情迷，西弗勒斯看到的这一场景还是让他不由震惊。如果他这个时候还能好好感觉，那么他会害怕这个男人，不只是因为哈利能够对他造成的感情上的伤害。如果哈利愿意屈尊，那么像他这样的巫师可以统治世界。没有咒语可以做到波特刚才做的事情。你可以用魔法脱衣服，但是衣料不会贴着你的皮肤融化。如果使用魔法的话，普通魔法只能按照正常程序解开纽扣和拉链，袖子也是。哈利则绕过了这一切程序，只是用了一个复杂的变形咒，这个咒语还只是他为了自己方便而发明的。

伏地魔在自己魔力的巅峰之间都没能做到这样的事情。阿不思·邓布利多的数百年人生中，也不曾做到。然而，这个早慧的年轻人，甚至还没有到三十岁，就已经可以随手拈来。不知为什么，这让哈利的魔力显得更加惊人。西弗勒斯不想去思考，如果波特不需要特意去想就可以做到这种程度，那么如果他刻意为之的话，可以做到什么。如果是其他任何人，西弗勒斯都会恐惧得浑身僵硬，但他了解哈利。全世界都可以任波特予取予求，但哈利对统治世界一点兴趣都没有。此刻，这个前无古人的最伟大的巫师只对一样东西感兴趣。

哈利那张英俊的脸蒙上纯然的欲望，靠近他。

哈利抓住西弗勒斯两边的膝盖，大大地拉开，西弗勒斯颤抖起来，准备好承受接下来会发生的一切——除了哈利真正做了的。

波特俯下身，西弗勒斯松了口气，这一瞬间的如释重负感觉起来几乎像是高潮，他以为自己的爱人终于结束之前甜蜜的折磨，准备深深地把他吞进嘴里。哈利的舌尖点上他右边大腿内侧，吻上那里覆盖着体毛的皮肤，他啜泣起来。哈利一路舔向他的膝盖，留下一道湿润的痕迹，然后……湿润的皮肤和毛发让他猛然弓起身子。

西弗勒斯的声音几乎吵聋他自己的耳朵。快感在身体里爆发，他如同通电了的蟾蜍一般在床上翻腾。哈利对另一边也做了同样的爱抚，他的反应如故。然后哈利沾染着松木香气的手指加入进来，将西弗勒斯进一步推向全面的溃败。

言语无法形容，他已经全无余力控制自己，甚至连零星的骄傲和尊严都不剩下。如果哈利要他乞求，那么他会的，不过哈利不会这么做。哈利似乎有自己的安排，他吮吸、爱抚、揉捏着他大腿内侧的皮肤，直到他真正意义上地渴望得哭出来。

他身体里的每一滴血液都向下流去，充盈在挺立的欲望里。他的阴茎勃起的时候本就相当可观，但今晚它脉动着颤抖着，如同猛兽一般，等待着他已经开始害怕永远不会到来的释放。

终于，哈利似乎已经对他的大腿使劲浑身解数，他抬起头。

时间似乎停滞了，西弗勒斯看着哈利张开嘴，吞下他被忽略了许久的阴茎，同时用沾满了油膏的润滑的手指握住他的双球。每一次的碰触，哈利的魔力都在他的身体里嘶嘶作响。

西弗勒斯控制不住自己，他像是当年在外祖父的皮带下的幼童一般尖叫起来，从床上挺起身子，想要拱向那张炽热的湿润的嘴里。西弗勒斯被自己的行为吓到，他想要忍耐，但此刻他的回应里绝对加不了一丝温和。他像是发情的公牛一般刺进哈利的嘴里，哈利含住他。不仅如此，波特的双手滑到他背后，抬起他的腰，如同鼓励。

他没坚持太久。他怎么可能坚持多久呢？长久的等待，再加上魔力的交换，西弗勒斯必败无疑。一波几乎可以燃尽一切的极乐席卷全身，融化了他的神智和肉体。他在哈利嘴里射了出来，哈利吞下他的体液，仿佛那是神祇的琼浆。

高潮几近永恒。终于，他射出了最后一滴，他躺在床上喘息，哈利依然含着他已经软下来了的阴茎，而哈利的魔力依然如同擂鼓一般在他身体里轰鸣。哈利终于把他吐了出来，但是依然埋在他两腿之间没有动弹，头枕在他皮包骨头的小腹上。他的每一次呼吸都能轻柔地扫在他疲软的阴茎上，引起又一阵颤抖。

又过了几分钟，哈利用脸颊蹭了蹭西弗勒斯柔软的阴茎。西弗勒斯低头看着他，他一生都没有看过比眼前更加美丽的事物。双唇微肿，脸颊嫣红，两眼迷蒙，纯血的雄性媚娃都比不上这个衣衫不整的年轻人。

哈利仿佛感觉到了他的目光，停下了那种猫咪一般的磨蹭，抬起头看向他。“嗯，你知道吗，你可真敏感。”

这句话让他的胃收紧了。哈利觉得他敏感——不是皮包骨头，不是丑陋，不是变态。他不知道应该怎么回应这样的话，而哈利显然在等待着他的反应。他唯一能做的只是摇摇头。

“你还好吗？”哈利问道。

他没法回答。四十八年来，他终于第一次发现什么才叫活着，他几乎招架不住，不知所措，唯有点头。

哈利深绿色的目光慵懒地扫过他的身体。“好了，前面的我都已经了解透彻了，该轮到下一道美味了。”

“还有什么？”西弗勒斯惊讶地问出声。还有什么，有可能超过哈利刚刚让他感受到的？

“另一半还完全没碰过呢，不是吗？你可以翻个身吗，这样我就可以了解你的后背了？”

在经历了那种极致的高潮后，他身体里不该还有任何紧张的情绪剩下。但哈利的要求还是如同巨擘一般扭住了他的内脏。翻身就意味着露出后背，即便哈利并没有被他的伤疤吓跑，但是展示它们对他而言并不是什么欣然为之的事情。他不能。这太过了。

就像是和哈利联系在一起的所有事都太多了一样——太多的快乐，太多的感觉。

“怎么？”哈利的松木味道的手掌抬起来捧住他的脸。

“我的后背。那些伤疤。我不……我是说……”很明显，他不知道他在说什么。西弗勒斯没法恰当地表达自己的不安，他挫败地紧紧闭上眼睛，这样就不用看到，在哈利眼里写着他是多么无能的懦夫。

他感觉到哈利动了动。过了一会儿，一双强壮的胳膊把他拉过去，哈利在他额角印下一个温柔的吻。

“记得我说过吗，它们只是皮肤和记忆。”哈利小声说，重复他早先说过的情意缱绻的话。“就像是我的。每一次我们在一次，都会触摸它，亲吻它。为什么不能让我对你的伤疤也做同样的事情呢？”

西弗勒斯张开眼睛，努力做出生气的样子。“那不一样。”

“怎么不一样了？”哈利问道，说着，他的食指滑过他的鼻梁，留下一道润滑油丝滑的痕迹。

“你只有一个，而且你的伤疤并不……丑陋。”

“你的对我而言——也不丑陋。”哈利说。“我知道我们两个对此都没有经验，很艰难。但是……我们都是面对现实的人。西弗勒斯，我不希望因为那些禽兽对你做过的事情，就感觉我的爱人有一半的身体是我不能碰触的。求你，别让他们的残忍成为我们之间的阻碍？”

西弗勒斯紧张地移开目光。他看着壁炉里的火焰欢快地蹦跳。然后看向他的矮柜，他的梳妆台，光亮的桌面上整齐地摆着他的发梳，墙上挂着的风景画，堆在床头柜上烛台旁的书……熟悉的环境让他感觉安心。在这件房间里，他还没遭遇过什么坏事。

反而是哈利遇到过。现在哈利正在请求他信任他，允许他可以进入他对所有人封闭的部分。

西弗勒斯吸了口气，努力让自己的恐惧平息下来。他没有做再多的犹豫，从哈利身边微微挪开，然后翻过身。这个看起来很简单的动作，却耗尽了他所有的勇气。

他的胳膊环住枕头，脸颊和胸膛贴上丝绸丝滑微凉的表面。尽管他刚刚才经历过今生最烟霞烈火般的高潮，但他还是觉得等待的过程中，紧张如同绷紧的弓弦。这个姿势本身就足以搅起过去糟糕的回忆，让他想起童年，每一次他都是这样脱光衣服趴着，等着皮带或者鞭子落下。

西弗勒斯被过去的噩梦魇住，只能勉强感觉到哈利在床上动了动，好像在做什么。

哈利碰到他的时候，他猛然一动。温暖而柔顺的双手扶上他的肩膀。

“嘘，”哈利安抚说，然后他的手指开始活动。他已经开始熟悉哈利按摩的方式，但因为方才他还被困在过去的回忆中，哈利温柔的触碰依然吓到了他。沉浸在皮革刺痛的抽打和血液的记忆中的肉体，还没有准备好接受这样体贴的爱抚。西弗勒斯知道他的爱人已经花了一个多小时给他按摩，但这感觉起来真的仿佛以前他从未被如此善意地抚摸过。

这样的冲击让他的喉头哽住了，他把脸埋进枕头里。哈利……

哈利的手指殷勤地讨好他的身体，诱惑着深埋在鲜少了解温柔的皮肤和肌肉里的压力和痛苦的回忆。他的脖子软得抬不起头，肩膀也化成了果冻，然后哈利开始对他伤痕累累的后背下手。

他感觉到哈利油润的手指划过每一条伤疤，从头到尾。哈利的手指揉捏着抚摸着他，就仿佛每一条恶心的伤痕对他而言都异常珍贵，然后……哈利的嘴也贴了上来。西弗勒斯希望那些油可以食用，因为哈利似乎用唇舌卷走了他的手指留下的每一滴油。

许久之后，哈利终于抬起头，他的手指又放回到他背上。哈利顺着他的脊椎而下，一节一节地揉出他身体里的每一丝紧张和压力。西弗勒斯感觉仿佛哈利在对他使用某种治疗魔咒，痛苦的回忆被温柔地从他破碎的身体里挤出，换上了他并不十分了解的——欢愉。

他突然灵光一闪，也许自己并非是在空想。从哈利的指尖流进他身体里的魔力如此源源不断，也许哈利的确无意中用了某种魔法。尽管西弗勒斯一贯激烈地反对任何巫师对他使用任何魔法，但却如同无法拒绝呼吸一般，他无法拒绝哈利。不论哈利在对他做什么，都是他一生所渴求的。他为了他的爱抚狂喜，他孤独的灵魂如同他渴望爱抚的身体一般渴望着接触。

终于，哈利来到他的尾椎。西弗勒斯还记得在身前的时候哈利的“惯用伎俩[modis operendi]”，他已经准备好，这次哈利会从他的双脚开始，到右边的干瘪的小腿肚子。哈利灵巧的手指落在他小腿的一团肌肉上，那里经常会在半夜他熟睡的时候毫无预警地抽筋，让他疼痛地躺过死寂的一夜。哈利在那团受过伤的肌肉附近按摩了很久，然后才继续向上。  
[译注：Modis operendi，疑似为modus operandi的手误。后者为拉丁文词组，意为“个人的方法，工作方法”。]

他的大腿也得到了同样的关注，然后哈利移到左边去。哈利灌注在爱抚中的纯粹的毫无杂念的爱意不可能被认错。尽管西弗勒斯的一生中从未领略过相似的热情，但最打动他的，是哈利对待他的近乎敬畏的尊重。他从未被如此珍视过。

很快，哈利就放过了他左边的大腿。

西弗勒斯屏住呼吸。现在他全身只剩下一处，哈利还没有“好好了解”过。

他的屁股并不诱人。他的臀部和身体其他部位差不多，没有什么肉，显得瘦骨嶙峋。也许哈利不会想……

那双不可思议的双手滑到他臀部上，他傻兮兮的担忧落空了。哈利在他皮肤上揉开按摩油，就如同他在别处做过的一样，然后他的手指按进干瘦的臀部上纠结的肌肉里，尽力把他揉成一团融化的黄油。西弗勒斯的这一块皮肤总是过度敏感，哈利的手指让他喘息起来，了解到自己从未费心去探求的欲望。那双手握住他的臀瓣挤压的时候，他全身闪过如同镁燃烧的火焰般明亮的快感，他再也忍不住自己乞求的呻吟。

房间里回响着那声渴求的声响，哈利的手停住了。

“舒服还是不舒服？”哈利问道，嗓音低沉，溢满了感情。

“舒-舒服，”他叹息道。

接着又是一顿，西弗勒斯能够感觉到哈利的不确定。然后哈利的右手试探性地滑进他的臀缝中，哈利低语道，“喜欢这个吗？”

喜不喜欢？哈利的双手已经融化了他的头脑。瞬间的极乐闪过腰间，让他如同小动物一般哭叫出声，无意识地抬起腰磨蹭身下斯莱特林绿的丝绸被单。

用一个完全羞耻的姿势，他的双腿大大地打开，像一个放荡的妓女一样呜咽着。这索求总是会让他变成这样。当他碰到那点的时候，那些尊严优雅就瞬间被抛到九霄云外去了。像发情的兽似的，他只想被准备好、被贯穿。虽然只要这阵冲动过去，他绝对就不会这么想了；但是当他在欲火中煎熬的时候，无论这表现会不会损失他伴侣对他的尊重、无论这是不是会招致鸡奸他的食死徒们的嘲笑、无论这会不会让他被贯穿的时候接受的只有唾骂，都无所谓了。一切必然的羞耻都不再重要，只要能有一根阴茎进入他，给予他所需要的就好。

也许他应该事先和哈利说清楚，碰触他那里会有什么后果，但他能说什么呢：说自己后庭被挑逗后可以毫无尊严，说只要那些难以启齿的需求能够得到满足，他无论什么，都愿意做？

就在他竭力想要和哈利说清楚，而不只是叫出那不堪的四个字母时，哈利却突然把手收回去，只一个简简单单的动作，就消解了这么做的必要。

呃，他早知道会发生什么。这种……特殊活动堕落的本质从出生起就印刻进他们的思想里。这不是“真正的男人”会心甘情愿的，哪怕是那些喜欢男性的人。一个巫师永远不会愿意被动，尽管大部分有这样倾向的人都更愿意选择施予而并非承受——有时候，对方甚至并非情愿。但让人像骑婊子一样骑自己、让别人使用自己，都会被认为是不够男子汉气概。如果不是承受本身会伴随疼痛，那么这种双重标准就太虚伪可笑了。

但西弗勒斯并不想笑。他终于找到了一个关心他的人，却不得不因为自己的……倒错，毁了这种关怀。哈利的一切行为都说明了他在寻找的是一个伴侣，是一个对等的人，而不是……而不是一个任由欲望摆布的荡妇。

毫无疑问，哈利会因此大吃一惊，也许甚至会因此远离他。西弗勒斯紧紧闭上眼睛，他甚至希望自己死在此刻。面对这种状况他毫无办法。他毕生都试图打赢这场特殊的战争——都失败了。所以他不再拥有任何性关系。他就是这样，这就是他需要的，他无法改变。

感觉到哈利抽身走开，他浑身紧绷——当然了，他会走开。他继续躺在远处，脸埋在枕头里，自嫌自恶，过了一小会儿，哈利重新沾满油脂的手指又回到他双臀间。这一次，手指在他后周围的动作不再迟疑。

那根修长的中指小心翼翼地拂过褶皱的入口时，他忍不住溢出一声羞耻的呜咽。轻微的碰触却在他身体里点燃了过分强烈的快感的火花。哈利轻轻用中指指腹抚摸过那个常年禁欲的快乐的中心，轻柔的触感让西弗勒斯想起，为什么这么简单的动作却让他感受到如此强烈的欢愉。

太久了，真的是太久了……

西弗勒斯竭尽全力想要控制住自己，想要把声音闷在喉咙里，但做不到。他已如死人一般的身体被重新唤醒，无声地乞求着暌违已久的快乐。

哈利的手指久久地流连在那里爱抚他，过了令人惊奇的长久之后才移开。

哈利有力的手握住他的臀瓣，往两边分开，露出之间的肛门。西弗勒斯下意识地绷紧了身体。

现在他相信哈利永远不会故意伤害他，但他还是忍不住会怀疑，触碰到禁忌的地方会不会让哈利失去理智。波特会不会连只用一根手指扩展和润滑他都不做，就直接进入他？哈利有没有被欲望冲昏了头？还有，更重要的是，他应该怎么做？

就西弗勒斯有限的常识来看，他有三种选择。要么拒绝哈利，结束这场疯狂，甚至可能顺便结束他们之间的关系。要么任由哈利这么干涩地进入他，由自己承担那些不可避免的伤害。他上次和男人亲密接触要在二十多年前。现在他的后面如同处子一般，没有润滑放松就进入必然会带来巨大的痛苦。或者，就是试着在哈利进入他之前发明一个可以润滑自己的咒语。

最后这个听起来是最能接受的，西弗勒斯开始疯狂地在脑海里回想可以用来做咒语施咒的拉丁语。但在性志高昂的关头，这几乎是一项不可能完成的任务。他刚要想起来动词的词格变化，哈利却在这时在他身后动了动，巨大的恐慌立刻把所有的念头都清出他的头脑。

他花了太长时间了。哈利……

“啊，”西弗勒斯震惊的叫声响彻房间，他感觉到一股温暖的呼吸拂过脆弱的后穴，紧接着一阵湿滑的舌尖掠过的触感。舌尖故意划过那柔嫩炙热的地方，西弗勒斯忍不住扬起头尖叫出声。上帝啊，从没有人……在西弗勒斯的认知中，从没有过这样的经验，他没可能准备好承受这样巨大的快感的冲击。一切都是最自然的反应。

西弗勒斯甚至不知道自己发出了怎样的呻吟。他模模糊糊地知道哈利的双手抓着他翘起的臀部，方便自己把舌头舔过甚至探进那个紧致的入口，但除此之外更复杂的事情他都全然不知了。他全身心都将注意力集中在后面，集中在哈利施予他的、他从未承受过的爱抚上。

他失去了所有的控制，颤抖无力地瘫在床上，任凭哈利处置。经过了近乎永恒的甜美的折磨后，温暖的呼吸和湿滑的舌头终于放开了他。

西弗勒斯仿佛得到缓刑一般，舒了口气。然而哈利润滑过的手指刺入被唾液浸润的入口，让放松的叹息变成了一声哭叫。哈利的舌头让他无比地放松，但几乎四分之一个世纪没有使用过的那里绝没有可能让任何坚硬的物体轻易进入。

西弗勒斯的身体如同处子一般绷紧了，本能地恐惧着入侵。但哈利又一次出乎他的意料。他安抚他，抚弄他，玩弄那一小圈绷紧的肌肉，直到它无可奈何地向他敞开，这时哈利才穿过最初的那一重抵抗，动作坚定，说明了他很清楚自己要做什么。

哈利缓慢地用中指挑逗他身后的甬道，就好像察觉到了他的身体没有那么快适应他。在某一点，哈利的手指突然用力顶了上去，然后……从那一点刹那爆发的快感几乎让西弗勒斯晕眩。那只是前列腺，西弗勒斯告诉自己，那只是前列腺，就想钻心咒只是条咒语那么自然。但且不论有多久没有人碰到过那里，哈利不只是普普通通地用手指刺激他的前列腺而已，他的指尖带着魔力的火花，点燃了无力反抗的腺体。于是从没有过人能像哈利一样，用手指和魔力让隐藏在身体深处敏感的那一点纵情于声色中。

此刻他完全失去了自控的可能。西弗勒斯知道自己好像面临谋杀一样尖叫，但他无能为力。他们的魔力交换让每一次碰触都强烈到几乎无法忍受。

哈利把手指抽了出来，换成两根手指重新插入。这次扩张要容易多了。哈利在他体内屈伸手指，扩展紧致的通道，让他敞开自己，与此同时纯然的魔力灌注进他的身体，西弗勒斯毫无招架之力，只能堪堪地保持清醒。

哈利一直探索他扩张他，直到他的肠道像翻倒巷的妓女一样松。

哈利终于把手指抽了出来。

哈利握着他的腰，西弗勒斯顺着他的力道抬起腰背，四肢着地向下趴着。他听见哈利在他身后又动了动。然后哈利随着一声闷哼，又抓住了他的臀部，分开了他的臀瓣。

短暂的等待与期待中，西弗勒斯很清楚地知道很快他的一切都会因此改变。哈利的龟头滑进他两臀之间，接下来要不可避免的无助让他浑身发抖，然后……然后哈利的阴茎埋进了他身体里。

哈利很好地润滑过了自己，他的约括肌如黄油一般油滑顺从地向他敞开。第一次插入感觉起来更像是回到了他本该在的地方，而不是像以前一样是粗暴的侵入。没有火辣辣的痛感，没有僵住的肌肉。哈利轻松地滑进，西弗勒斯的身体和灵魂都欢迎他的进入，就像是他毕生都在等待此刻，等待哈利·波特的阴茎占据他的身体——也许他的确如此。

超自然的魔力如同火焰一般燃烧过他们全身，这让两个人都禁不住呻吟出声。然后哈利开始移动，抽出再挺进，每一下都更加用力。哈利的手摸索到西弗勒斯身前，握住他再次变硬的阴茎，随着他们摇动的频率上下撸动。西弗勒斯尽可能地向后挺动，迎接哈利的每一次进入，想要尽可能地把爱人引入身体深处。

他们的角度刚刚好。哈利每一次进入他，都会戳中他的前列腺，也都会有一股全新的魔力贯穿他。

这次房间里响起了两个人断断续续的渴求的呻吟。西弗勒斯知道自己已经被彻底征服摧毁，但他不在乎。他只在乎一点，就是哈利充满了他身体里疲惫的空虚，如果有足以匹敌痛苦的欢愉，那么就让这一切继续吧。西弗勒斯趴在詹姆·波特的儿子身前，却被他领进了全新的人生。哈利·波特用他专横的阴茎和巨大的魔力将他如同私人财产一般在他身体的每一个角落留下属于自己烙印，剥光他打开他，把每一个角落都暴露在名为哈利·波特的耀眼的光芒下。

西弗勒斯不知道自己能否忍受被人如此透彻地了解，但他没有选择。他让哈利进入自己的身体，同时也就是在向这个男人敞开自己的灵魂，他现在已经全无后退的余地，没有再竖起藩篱的可能。哈利尽可以索取一切他想要的，他也的确拿走了全部。西弗勒斯心里剩下的所有阴暗孤独的角落都被哈利神奇的魔力霸道地照亮。纯粹的快感将他碾碎，直到之前的那个他荡然无存。

哈利尖叫着在他体内射出。尽管西弗勒斯知道实际上这不可能，但他还是愿意发誓自己感觉到了炽热的精液喷溅在肠壁上。他自己也跟着到达高潮，身体里的熊熊燃烧的火化作岩浆，粘稠的精液射在哈利的手心里，滴在丝绸床单上。

他长吟一声，面朝下倒在床上，哈利也倒在他身上。他身体上和心里都能感觉到哈利依然在他里面，尽管软下来，但依然没有抽出。

“上帝啊，”过了很长一会儿，哈利小声说。

哈利抽出来的时候，西弗勒斯因为那不舒服的感觉喘息了一声。

波特支撑起自己的重量，挪开，一半体重落在床上，一半仍在趴在他身上，一边亲昵地亲吻他的后颈。那些曾深入他身体里的指尖落在他布满疤痕的背上，西弗勒斯忍不住发抖。他感觉自己完全被打开，完全被摧毁……完全被拥有。

他不知道应该说什么，应该怎么做。他只知道自己永远都没有可能回到过去那种满足于现状的自己。如果哈利觉得这样太多，如果这超过他最初要求的、需要的，如果他们不得不回到以前的疏远状态，西弗勒斯知道自己会活不下去。

“西弗勒斯？”哈利听起来似乎有点害怕。

西弗勒斯紧紧闭上眼睛，努力想要聚集起可以虚以应付的力气。但他做不到，他感觉自己已经全然被轰开，他已经没有什么剩下，已经没有什么可以躲开哈利的目光而隐藏自己的角落。

他一动不动地躺着，哈利拨开他脸上的头发。凉爽的空气吹拂到他火热湿润的双颊上。

湿的？他意识到这些滚烫的液体是什么之后，他感觉更加无所遁形。

他能感觉到哈利在看着他，于是张开眼睛。

哈利的表情里没有胜利的洋洋得意或者傲慢无礼，只有关心，点亮了西弗勒斯之前从没有见过的灿烂的目光。那双绿眼睛明亮照人，近乎闪耀。

哈利俯下身，无言地从他脸颊上吻去尴尬的湿润，让他全身僵硬的可怕的紧张感到达临界点，然后消弭无形。他无法隐藏自己又在发抖的事实，他也没有必要隐藏。

哈利感觉到他在发抖，把左胳膊探到他身下，右胳膊在上，收紧手臂，紧紧抱住他。

他有点儿害羞地把头枕在哈利胸膛上。头下一小丛刺刺的胸毛贴着脸颊感觉棒极了。哈利的手从他后背挪开，然后，西弗勒斯马上感觉到温暖的鸭绒被覆盖在他们身上。这不是他的被子，他的绿色丝绸的被子还压在他们身下。西弗勒斯扫了一眼从肩头落下的宝蓝色的织物，认出这是哈利的被子。然后哈利的手又回到他后背上，开始安抚地画着圈。

西弗勒斯颤抖着吸了口气。被关爱的感觉并没有消失，也绝没有变弱，哈利尊重他的身体，这感觉与众不同。

他知道他们有些事该说清楚，就是在现在这种时候把某些话说清楚可能最好，但西弗勒斯不想现在一板一眼地分析清楚他们之间发生的事情。哈利没有辜负他，没有嘲笑他，没有弃他于不顾。现在，对他而言这些才是最重要的。

他躺在哈利胸口，听着哈利的心跳声，头随着哈利舒缓的呼吸有规律地起伏。周围全是哈利的味道，他们每一寸皮肤都贴在一起。记忆中第一次被温暖、安全和爱意包裹，西弗勒斯向身心俱疲的自己投降，任凭睡意带走他的意识。明天有足够的时间可以谈话。他只是确定无疑地知道，哈利会在身边。

+

“很显然，我一定是漏听了什么，弗莱奇先生[Mr. Fletcher]。再给我解释一遍，为什么你情愿做一只会动的蛇皮靴子，也不愿意解除斯坦顿身上的诅咒？”西弗勒斯的耐心在减少。他竭尽全力才没有让自己对着面前这个可怜的东西露出目瞪口呆的表情，但是这几乎不可能。这个男孩 ——如果这个裹在斯莱特林长袍里，躺在校医院的病床上，没胳膊没腿还长着鳞片的生物还能被叫做男孩的话——看起来就像是某种人和爬行类动物的怪异组合。斯坦顿的变形术没有完全成功。弗莱奇还能看出人形来，只是没手没腿，也没有头发。他身披银色和绿色交杂的鳞片，吐出分叉的舌头，那双琥珀色的杏仁眼令人不安。

“我不是嘶嘶嘶蛇嘶嘶嘶皮靴嘶嘶嘶子，”男孩像蛇一样嘶嘶地回答。

“当然不是，做靴子至少还有点儿用，”西弗勒斯厉声说。他扫了一眼校医院墙上的钟，看了看时间，然后转身问庞弗雷夫人，说，“我能借用一下你的壁炉吗？”波皮点点头，于是他又说，“也许我不在的时候，你可以让这个傻瓜明白一点儿事理。”然后大步离开病房，走进庞弗雷的办公室。

七点五十五了，他答应哈利一个半小时以前就该去他那里找他。想起哈利，他的心就收紧了。尽管事实上他们早饭时才分开，但感觉起来好像已经有好几百年没有见面了一样。

他从波皮的壁炉架上的小罐子里抓了一把飞路粉，撒进火焰里，口齿清楚地说，“哈利·波特的房间，”然后俯身探进火焰里。他刚刚把身体探进飞路里，就在火焰的另一边看见了哈利的起居室。他只希望哈利还在起居室里。平常，他们星期一晚上七点四十五的时候就会去韦斯莱的套间。“哈利？”

“来了，”波特的声音从卧室里传来。很快，他身穿蓝色长袍的爱人就冲了进来，像个六岁的小屁孩一样兴奋地一直跑到壁炉前的毯子上才勉强停下来。“西弗勒斯！”

“你好，”当他抬头，看见了那张修长英俊的脸，想起就在昨晚这个男人的舌头和阴茎都曾深入他的身体，顿时脑袋里所有的条理都变成了一团浆糊。他的身体一整天都在提醒他，昨天晚上还有今天早上去吃早饭之前，他们都做了什么。他惊恐地感觉到自己的脸颊发烫。他都已经接近五十岁了，但在哈利面前，他竟然还像个毛头小子。

“嗨，你好啊！”哈利对他咧嘴笑着说，看起来和西弗勒斯感觉起来一样美好。

知道有人像他想要对方一样想要他，这对他而言是全新的感觉，有些奇怪。他甚至忘记了自己本来想说什么。他只知道自己想碰碰他。

“我想你了，”哈利说。

“我——”他想起现在自己所在的地方，飞快地回头看了一眼，但身后除了庞弗雷的书桌和摆满大部头医学书的书架之外，什么都没有。

“你在哪儿呢？”哈利问道，看起来是明白了他的处境。

“在庞弗雷夫人的办公室，”他回答说，开始感觉自己有点蠢。他为什么要打扰哈利呢？他能用飞路跟哈利说什么呢？

“所以你其实不太方便说话，”哈利说，有点惊到他。

“不是的，我只是……”

“是，你也想我，”哈利温柔地说。“你大概还要呆多久啊？”

“从目前的状况看，估计是一辈子，”西弗勒斯叹气说。

“你还在处理斯坦顿的事情，找另外那个学生？”哈利问道。

“是的，不过弗莱奇非常顽固。尽管我能理解，他被长着驴子脑袋和驴子尾巴的斯坦顿吸引、不愿改变现状的心情，但我不明白他为什么愿意自己也浑身长着鳞片躺在校医院里动弹不得。”

哈利咯咯笑起来。“斯坦顿也差不多。罗恩和他在一起呆了三个小时了，但他还是像个白痴一样胡言乱语，不愿意解除他给弗莱奇下的诅咒。赫敏现在试图跟他讲道理。我们三年级的时候有这么糟糕吗？”哈利轻笑着问。

西弗勒斯忍不住翘起嘴角。“你这个小坏蛋，要坏得多。”

“我才不信，”哈利大笑起来。

“哦？至少斯坦顿和弗莱奇没有和通缉犯还有摄魂怪搅在一起，”西弗勒斯说。

再提起这件事已经不再疼痛，这是最近几个月来他们身为成年人之间的友谊发展的证据。那时受到的羞辱是他这辈子最痛苦的回忆之一，但是现在……已经是陈年旧事，如同发生在别人身上一般无关痛痒。

很显然，哈利也是这么感觉的，他轻快地微笑着，回答说，“不，现在一个还留在校医院里连下床都做不到，另一个藏在自己宿舍的床底下不愿意把脸露出来。至少我们那个时候还没有给对方变形。”

“需要我提醒你德拉科·马尔福五年级不幸的火车之旅吗？我记得他做了好几天的鼻涕虫，”西弗勒斯提醒他说。

“哦，我都忘记了，”哈利大笑起来。

“早就知道你忘了。不管怎么说，我只是想跟你说一声，我不知道能不能和你一起去韦斯莱家那边了，”西弗勒斯说。

“没事，赫敏还陪着斯坦顿呢，所以你肯定不会是唯一一个迟到了。等你把事情解决了之后，可以直接过来。我已经去你的房间帮你拿上了准备批改的论文了。”

“是吗？”他问，希望这一句傻乎乎的问话并没有听在自己耳朵里感觉那么傻。还从没有人对他这么体贴入微过。他已经习惯了诸事靠自己，也不太在意这种状态，但当在自己无暇顾及生活中细碎的琐事的时候，身边有一个人可以依靠，可以给予自己无声的支持，这种感觉非常美好。

“拿过了，所以尽量快一点哦，我会给你留坚果面包的，”哈利保证说。

“谢谢，我想我得回去找那个鼻涕虫了，我是说，弗莱奇。”西弗勒斯说道，犹豫着要不要断开飞路连接。

“西弗勒斯？”就在他准备抽回上身回到庞弗雷夫人的壁炉里的时候，哈利叫住他。

“什么？”

“弗莱奇喜欢琼·霍兰德。也许你能用得上。”哈利提议说。

“怎么说？”他的爱人对学生的了解再次让他吃惊。弗莱奇是他自己学院的学生，他却不知道他的小心思。

“这么说，如果道理说不动他，骄傲也许可以。我想弗莱奇一定不想女生看到自己现在的鼻涕虫样子，尤其是没有腿脚之后他的裤子还会不停往下掉。”哈利的大笑像是炉火一般让他温暖起来。

“这不好笑，”西弗勒斯责备说，不过他自己也花了全身力气才忍住没笑出来。

“现在是不好笑，不过将来想起来可就好玩极了。走着瞧呗。”

“随便你怎么说，”西弗勒斯承认说。

“信不信由你。”

“呃，我真的得走了，”西弗勒斯不情愿地说。

“祝你好运，还有……”

“嗯？”西弗勒斯应道。

哈利耸了耸肩，脸上掠过一丝害羞的表情。“我要是说了你会觉得不好意思的。真希望快点见到你。”

脉脉的柔情让西弗勒斯满心温暖，尽管他一贯内敛，但还是忍不住唇边漫出一抹微笑。“谢谢。”

“谢什么？”哈利困惑地问。

他要说什么呢——谢谢这个人愿意做他的爱人？这是他真心想要说的，但他知道自己永远不会将这样的话说出口。不过他总得说点什么。

西弗勒斯想再回头看看，但他忍住了。他知道自己和哈利都是一个人呆在房间里。他只是过于多疑，但禀性难移。他努力让自己平静地说，“谢谢昨晚的事。那是我……从没有过的。”

他只能说出这么多，但似乎已经足够让哈利惊讶。哈利张着嘴，脸上的表情就好像他刚才看到弗莱奇的时候的表情一样。西弗勒斯抵御不住诱惑，从飞路系统里伸出手，勾住哈利的下巴。他俯身过去，在哈利乱糟糟的刘海下露出的闪电形的伤疤上印下轻快的一吻，然后忍不住放任自己沉醉地吻上那双甜美湿润的唇。他收回身，那双藏在那副可爱得不像话的圆框眼镜后面的翠绿眼睛微微有些茫然。

“你耍赖，”哈利气喘吁吁地抱怨道。

“没错，毕竟我是斯莱特林。现在我要用我的聪明诡计对付不幸的弗莱奇了。”

“你最好不要用刚才对付我的那一招，”哈利笑着警告说。

“管好你的舌头，”西弗勒斯说着，一想到要和一个讨厌的学生有那样的接触，他就忍不住抖了一下。

“我更希望你来管好我的舌头，”哈利调笑道。

西弗勒斯不敢相信和哈利在一起感觉有这么轻松恣意，他露出满足的表情，说道，“一会儿再聊，”然后终于切断飞路连接，回到波皮阴暗的办公室里。他本能地飞快扫视过整个房间，不过房间里依然没有人。西弗勒斯不知为什么感觉整个人精神振奋起来，回到病房里去找他的鼻涕虫学生。

哈利提供的弗莱奇的粉色小秘密的确起了很大作用。即便如此，青春期的固执还是非常棘手，过了将近一个小时，他才得以脱身，飞路在格兰芬多宿舍里的赫敏，告诉他弗莱奇同意先收手。他还很少能见到“养母”会这么疲惫。她带着斯坦顿飞路过来病房接受治疗之前对他露出的那个微笑，看起来几乎耗尽了她最后的力气。

“真高兴终于解决了，”把两个都痊愈了的小伙子打发回自己宿舍之后，穿着绿色袍子的赫敏又叹了一口气。

“是啊，他们可真够不听话的，”西弗勒斯说，挽着她的胳膊走出病房。

“我觉得我们那个年纪的时候没这么不讲道理，”赫敏说着，轻轻靠在他身上，顺着走廊往格兰芬多塔楼走去。

“我不觉得，”西弗勒斯说，赫敏笑起来，让他也忍不住笑意。“真奇怪，在这个问题上，哈利和你都选择性失忆了。”

“啊，原来我们都病了吗？”她笑道。

“不幸的是，你们两个都病得挺严重的。不过，就我诊断，你们得的是集体性选择性失忆而已。”

“那么你要怎么解释这种集体性选择性失忆？”他们一边往她的房间走去，她一边调皮地问道。

“我怀疑是格兰芬多洗脑的副作用，”西弗勒斯故作高深地说。“如果整个世界都不符合格兰芬多的标准，格兰芬多们就会改写现实。”

“哦，我们真的是这样吗，嗯？”赫敏假装威胁地挑衅说。

“丝毫不爽。如果你需要证据的话，只需要看看哈利和我，”西弗勒斯说。“我的任何一个学生，如果我像是过去对待波特一样对待他，只要他有一丁点儿常识，又怎么会愿意和我在一起？只有一种可能，那就是他可以选择性地消除自己的记忆，改写过去发生的事。”

“你对自己太严厉了，”赫敏毫不畏惧地反对说，如此忠诚，格兰芬多的另一大弱点。

“你也是这种洗脑的受害者，所以你没法客观地作出判断，”西弗勒斯讽刺说。

“你趁着我累得不行和我辩论，这不公平，”赫敏抱怨说。

“当然了，我可是斯莱特林，”他逗趣地扬起一边眉毛，惹得她一路大笑着走进韦斯莱家的房间里。

“你们俩玩得挺开心啊，”他们一进屋，就听见布雷斯·扎比尼说，他坐在门口的一堆靠垫上，膝盖上摊着一叠试卷。一头卷发的扎比尼今晚穿着深紫色的长袍，看起来相貌堂堂。自从星期五晚上以来，英俊的斯莱特林看向斯内普的目光里暗含的怒气这时不见了，取而代之的是更加友善些的戒备与好奇。

西弗勒斯开始还有点儿不明白为什么扎比尼坐在这里，不过后来他看见海格坐在扎比尼通常坐的沙发上。海格不怎么参加他们的小聚会，不过他出现的那几次都挺难忘的。显然，米勒娃强制进行的测验的评分工作又难住了这位神奇生物保护课的老师。海格和纳威·隆巴顿坐在沙发上，两个人都俯身看着一摞试卷，显然隆巴顿是在努力解释给巨人听。通常来说都是充当帮助海格的那个不幸角色的西弗勒斯显然一点儿都不嫉妒隆巴顿。

“赫敏！”罗恩大叫起来，听见来像是和妻子分离了整整一年似的，其实他们解决学生纠纷才花了五个小时。西弗勒斯困惑地看着罗恩跑过客厅，把赫敏紧紧地抱在怀里，几乎把她整个人都抱了起来。

他本觉得前任养父的反应有点儿太过了……不过当他看见哈利坐在摆满甜点的桌子边，却发现自己也燃起了同样不可理喻的冲动。

西弗勒斯走过去，哈利站起来，说，“嗨，这么说都处理好了？斯坦顿没再犯傻了？”

西弗勒斯看见哈利眼中急切的表情，忍不住咽了口唾沫才回答道，“斯坦顿依然是个傻瓜，不过既然他现在已经摆脱了驴子脑袋和尾巴，我想这也算是进步。”

哈利的笑声如同清凉的泉水滋润了他干渴的心。“上帝啊，真高兴你回来了。你不会相信我有多么想念你。”笑容突然从哈利脸上消失了，他的话也戛然而止。哈利越过西弗勒斯肩头望过去许久，脸上露出近乎疼痛的表情。

西弗勒斯困惑地顺着哈利的目光看去，看见罗恩在门边亲吻咯咯笑着的赫敏。“怎么了？”

“我知道现实就是这样，但我还是会嫉妒他们可以这么做，”哈利小声说。“我想亲你，想得心里发疼。”哈利垂下目光，看着地板，说，“别担心，我不会让你难堪的。只是，你知道，真的很想……”

他不知道。此前他的人生中从没有人对他有这般的诱惑，但现在哈利就在面前……他突然想起昨天早晨，当哈利告诉他上一位爱人甚至不愿意跟赫敏和罗恩公开他们的关系，那曾深深伤害哈利，直到对他讲述的时候痛苦仍溢于言表。

西弗勒斯不敢相信自己想到的，低头看着爱人低垂的头。他痛恨这个姿势里包含的近乎挫败的情绪。他知道自己完全有能力改变现状，这个认知更是沉重地压在他心头。但是如果要改变，他就得……就得做什么？赫敏和罗恩，布雷斯·扎比尼，和纳威·隆巴顿都已经知道他们的关系了。就他所知，海格也知道。而且就算海格不知道他和波特之间的那些事儿又算得了什么，巨人也是哈利十五年来最亲密的朋友之一。尽管就任何标准而言，海格都截然不同，但西弗勒斯知道他永远不会故意伤害波特——在这件事上，也就是伤害他。即便过去他曾算得上海格最讨厌、最不信任的人，但海格对他一直非常友好，态度尊敬。当然，这也不会因为哈利和他相爱就轻易改变，不是吗？

他把自己的恐惧和哈利的难过放在心里的天平上掂量了一会儿。终于，他向更重要的一方投降了。

“哈利？”他轻声叫道。

哈利抬头看他，圆形的银框眼镜后，眼里的情绪明晰可辨。

西弗勒斯朝哈利低下头，看见那双眼睛突然惊讶地睁大，心里不由一阵莫名的窃喜。他自己心里也忐忑不安，热切地祈祷着自己做出了正确的决定，希望一切都能顺利进行，别中途出了岔子让一切又变成了一场尴尬。

他顺利地没有撞上哈利的鼻子，两个人的头倾斜的角度都刚刚好。西弗勒斯低头，同时抬手握住了哈利的肩，他们的嘴终于碰到一起。双唇相触的那一刹那，他能感觉到波特浑身一颤，但接着哈利的全身都仿佛融化了一般靠在他身上，张开嘴，西弗勒斯即刻沉浸在带着巧克力香气的哈利的味道里。显然，在他来之前，哈利刚刚好好地享受了他最爱的巧克力蛋糕。

他知道这是他做过的最没有道理、最鲁莽、后果可能会最惨重的决定，但这是他唯一可能做的选择。既然他能够解除哈利的痛苦，而且，从哈利如同黄油一般瘫软在他怀里的表现来看，他的这场有勇无谋的作为其实已经达到了预定的目标。所以，西弗勒斯尽可能让自己不去担心其他，只是专注在接吻上。不管会发生什么。等他们分开的时候，他会发现自己的急性子的后果。但如果他们还会分开的话——此刻感觉起来他们好像融化在一起，可以这么永远亲吻下去。

终于，他目瞪口呆的爱人轻轻地放开他。哈利却还在抚摸着他束起的头发，就好像他也感觉到了同样的希望碰触的冲动。

哈利只是盯着他，看起来仿佛说不出话来。但哈利脸上的快乐几乎闪闪发光，告诉西弗勒斯无论他这鲁莽的行动会给他们带来什么样的灾难后果，他都不会生气。不仅不会生气，哈利看起来简直是兴高采烈。

尽管西弗勒斯感觉到了他们身后暴涨起来几乎有压迫感的鸦雀无声，但只要哈利眼中能因此重焕光彩，那么他永远不会为这一时的随性冲动而后悔。

“除了我还有人觉得有点热吗？”布雷斯·扎比尼嘲笑道，打破了一片沉默。

到真的需要面对自己的行为的后果的时候了，他却因为恐惧浑身僵硬。他只能超然地感觉到哈利靠近他，转回身的时候两个人的身体碰触在一起。

罗恩搂着赫敏的肩膀，两个人都看着他们，房间里的其他人也一样。韦斯莱夫妇看起来尤其兴高采烈，脸上带着父母亲一般关爱的笑容。

西弗勒斯看向沙发，海格和隆巴顿都脸红得要命，隆巴顿对他露出一个有点儿害羞的微笑。

海格从他十一岁的时候就认识他，当他们目光相接的时候，这个大个子咧嘴笑着说，“我还从没有想到，先生，但你们两个看起来很相称。祝你们两个都好运。”

“谢谢你，鲁伯，”西弗勒斯轻声回答。

“谢啦，海格，”哈利也说。

然后他的目光落在了房间里最后一个人，也是最危险的那个人身上。西弗勒斯自己也是一个斯莱特林，他知道当他的同类下定决心之后，可以有多么不达目的誓不罢休。而扎比尼绝没有理由祝福他们的爱情。扎比尼除了是哈利的前男友之外，还是在星期五晚上他大发雷霆之后在走廊里发现赤裸流血的哈利的人。扎比尼没有理由喜欢他，甚至支持他。

但扎比尼也没有表现出对他所作所为的反对，他看起来甚至算不上生气。这个英俊的斯莱特林说话的时候，目光紧紧盯着哈利，他问，“这就是你想要的，嗯？”

他几乎能够感觉到爱人的身体紧绷起来，但哈利只是简单地回答说，“是的。”

“那么就去争取，朋友。只是请行行好，去别的房间，好吗？我们中还有些人性致盎然却有一堆试卷要批改。”扎比尼笑着对波特说，然后他的目光落在了西弗勒斯身上。他却惊讶地看到扎比尼只对他促狭地眨了眨眼，然后就重新回到他放在膝头的试卷堆里去了，只有大家还在被他的话逗得大笑。

西弗勒斯大大地松了口气，几乎软下来。他有点儿不敢相信竟然没有什么灾难性的后果。

哈利一只手放在他背上。这时韦斯莱夫妇两个人凑在一起说悄悄话，海格拿不准一个学生的答案，又有了新问题要问可怜的隆巴顿，西弗勒斯扭头看哈利。

“我们似乎平安过关了，”他低声说。

哈利笑起来，双眸闪闪发亮，回答说，“是指说你自己吧。我还晕着呢，我没想到……好吧，你让我吃了一惊，真的。”

尽管胃里紧绷绷的，但给哈利个惊喜似乎挺不错，起码哈利的笑容就已经足够报偿。“我并不懦弱，哈利。我只是……在不确定的时候会谨言慎行。”

“那么你现在确定了？”哈利低声说，声音里的期待却听得明晰。

他不知道应该怎么回答。他低头看着哈利长袍，和他的被褥一样的宝蓝色。他开始好奇，这种深蓝色是不是爱人最喜欢的颜色。

“西弗勒斯？”哈利轻柔地催促道。

他唤回注意力，看向那双期待的眼睛，说，“我知道你希望听到的是什么，但是……我似乎从没有确定的时候。”

“但你还是做了，”尽管是陈述的语气，可这还是问题。

“你很难过，”他低声回答。

“这比你的自我保护还要重要。”连他都看得出来哈利有多感动。

“似乎的确如此，”他回答说，这个男人对自己而言远比其他任何人都重要，他的内心忍不住因此颤抖。

尽管西弗勒斯能从哈利的眼睛里看出，哈利充分理解他的感受，但哈利并不恃宠而骄。波特只是伸出手，捏了捏他的胳膊。

“来，喝点茶吃点坚果面包，”哈利说着，让他在桌边自己的座位旁边坐下。

他给面包涂抹黄油的时候，哈利给他沏茶。赫敏和罗恩过了一会儿也到桌边坐下。

夫妇两人在旁边坐下的的时候，西弗勒斯屏住了呼吸，等着接下来他们会对自己刚才的行为说什么。但赫敏只是在从他身边走过的时候捏了捏他的肩膀，罗恩什么都没有说，两个人都好像他刚才没有做任何非同寻常的事情似的。夫妇俩坐下之后开始安排杯盘、分甜点沏茶。西弗勒斯这才意识到，在他们看来，可能刚刚发生的根本没有什么问题。

“我今天刚从米勒娃那里听到一件好消息，”赫敏咬着肉桂卷说。

“什么？”罗恩含着一嘴的蛋奶馅饼，含含糊糊地问。

“米勒已经提交辞职信了。他下学期就不再教了。米勒娃打算明天下午的教职工会议上宣布。”赫敏说。

“不是吧！”罗恩大笑说。

“就是，”赫敏继续说。“米勒娃要我和你们说一声，希望你们能推荐魔咒课教师的候选人。”

罗恩和赫敏都充满期待地看着哈利，哈利低头看着桌子。尽管没有人朝他这边看，但西弗勒斯知道他们三个其实都在意他的回答。

他不需要用摄神取念就知道他们在想什么。过去三年里，每一次霍格沃茨开学前，哈利都会顽固地推荐莱姆斯·卢平出任魔咒课教师。西弗勒斯本人则同样顽固地强烈反对。这是他唯一能一直赢下去的争论，不过更多是因为米勒娃不想冒着再次被爆出丑闻的风险。

现在回想起来，这还是少有的波特和他真的剑拔弩张的时刻。在他们变成孩子之前，几乎每次教工会议上他和罗恩都会吵架，一直都是波特夹在其中试图缓和两人之间的气氛。这些年来，有关雇用莱姆斯·卢平的话题是他们之间唯一可能会引发激烈争吵的导火线。

西弗勒斯紧张地等着有谁先提起卢平，不过大家都一直沉默着，显然没有人愿意先提。他讨厌这种假惺惺，干脆自己先提出来。

“我想你会再次推荐那个狼人。”他尽量没有哼出声，但连他自己都听得出，这句话里的讽刺浓烈得满溢出来。他刚把话说出口，他和哈利之间就仿佛砰然关上了一扇门。

哈利畏缩了一下，仿佛他刚才不是说话，而是打了他，然后几分钟前那么快乐的双眼紧紧地盯着他，问，“有什么问题吗？”哈利看起来似乎还想说什么，不过他突然紧紧闭上嘴，“失陪。”然后他站起来急急忙忙往洗手间走去。

哈利走后，沉默几乎震耳欲聋。

赫敏大声地叹了口气。

西弗勒斯瞪了她一眼，随时准备反唇相讥，但赫敏眼里明显的失望一下让他泄了气。她身边的罗恩咬着嘴唇，好像正在忍耐着不要把自己的感受说出来。他没有想到他们的反应对自己会有这么大的影响，但看着他们就让他感觉非常不舒服。他努力鼓起勇气，嘶声说，“说。”

“就像哈利说的——这有什么问题么？”罗恩回答说，他的愤怒几乎触手可及。“抱歉。”

罗恩什么都没有再说，只是站起来，走到房间另一边，在布雷斯旁边的地板上坐下。罗恩坐好之后，扎比尼低头对罗恩说了点什么，然后罗恩露出笑容，两个人交谈起来。西弗勒斯转头，问剩下的最后一个人，说，“你是不是也要走开？”

“不，”赫敏同样严厉地瞪了他一眼。“别太过分了，西弗勒斯。你莫名其妙地就伤害了我们。我们都知道你对这件事有什么看法。”

“啊，当然，我错了，即便使我产生这样看法的事情发生在你们所有人出生之前。”尖酸刻薄一直都是他最后的救命稻草，但今晚在赫敏伤心的表情下，甚至他的老忠实[Old Faith]也让他失望。  
[译注：Old Faith老忠实，美国黄石国家公园里定期喷发的间歇性喷泉。我不知道作者这里是不是用此做比，但我很想译注一下……]

“没有人说你错了，”赫敏疲惫地回答。“我知道哈利的爸爸和朋友过去对你很糟糕。”

他不清楚她究竟知道多少。如果波特当真把他在五年级的大脑封闭术课上从冥想盆里看到的事情告诉了别人，那么他们都没有再传播出去。西弗勒斯还记得，波特背叛他的信任之后，自己每天绷紧神经准备好迎接众人的奚落，但似乎除了哈利在两人之间燃起的怒火外，再无节外生枝。

“如果不是我错了，那么有什么问题？”他完全糊涂了，问道。

“残忍永远不是正义之举，西弗勒斯。”她回答说。

“我不愿意与一个曾经试图杀了我的狼人共事，这怎么就成了残忍？”

“你比任何人都清楚，你的狼毒药剂可以消除和狼人做同事的危险。”赫敏说。

“我说的不是危险性。卢平曾经想要把我撕成碎片。没人能忘掉这种事，”西弗勒斯争辩道。

“就像我说的，残忍永远不是正确的做法，”她又说了一遍，目光炯炯地看着他，仿佛一直看进他灵魂里。

“怎么残忍了？”

“自从你泄露了他的秘密之后，莱姆斯一直都找不到任何工作，”赫敏说。

“的确很可惜，但并非不可理解。任何有理智的人，谁会想要和狼人一起工作呢？”他问道。“我又不需要为他是狼人负责。”

“但是是你让巫师界知道这一点，你需要为此负责。”

“是又怎么样？我没有说谎，我说的全是实话。”西弗勒斯辩解说。

“就算你说的的确是实话，但你并不是为了巫师界才泄露莱姆斯的秘密，是你因为愤怒、为了报复。”

“理由和动机不同，就有区别吗？依然不能抹杀我说的都是实话这个现实，”他坚持说。

“也许，”赫敏让步说。“但你是为了伤害莱姆斯才这么做的。就因为你的愤怒，他过去十三年来一直在受苦。”

“那就不在我关心的范围内了，”西弗勒斯说，依然不明白为什么在这一点上她就这么难说动。“卢修斯因为你的证词而死。无论哈利、罗恩还是你都没有因为马尔福的命运睡不着觉。怎么我就不行了？”

“莱姆斯只是努力生存。他不是马尔福家那样的刽子手。”她说。“他没有伤害任何人。”

“那依然不能证明我所作所为就是错的。人各有命，我没有必要关心他需要抗争的是怎样的命运。”

“我知道了，”赫敏冷冰冰地说，任何了解她的人听到这种语气都会忍不住害怕。“如果每个人都这么想呢？”

“他们不是早就这么做了吗？”西弗勒斯生气地说，开始失去耐心，整个争论都蠢透了。就不应该和格兰芬多讲逻辑。

“如果每个人都像你一样，你觉得自己现在会在哪里？”

“你什么意思？”他问道，不过他已经知道答案了。

“你知道，因为你从前的食死徒背景，霍格沃茨董事会提出要解聘你。那个时候哈利和亚瑟·韦斯莱都不喜欢你，而且董事们提出的也都是真实的理由，但他们两个都竭尽全力帮你留在霍格沃茨。如果哈利和亚瑟那个时候的想法和你一样，那么此时此刻你的处境就会和莱姆斯·卢平一样，”赫敏说。

尽管这些他此前都知道，但她说话的口气依然让他浑身发冷。

“你现在是要跟我算人情帐吗？”他嘶声道，不敢相信短短十五分钟里，今晚就变成了这个样子。

然而，他惊讶地看见她眼里的怒气消退了。他伸出手，握住他绷得紧紧的手臂，说：“西弗勒斯，你不欠什么。哈利和亚瑟那么做，只是因为他们认为那是正确的做法。”

“那我们到底在争论什么？”他茫然地问。

“你还是没懂，啊？”她问道，脸上的表情更似令他不舒服的同情。看到他没有反驳，赫敏继续温和地说，“哈利喜欢你，从你的行为来看，你也喜欢他。”

他低头看着吃了一半的坚果面包，小声说，“你知道的。”

“爱不仅仅是要接受你喜欢的那个人，还要接受那个人生命中重要的人。我嫁给罗恩，不仅仅是嫁给他，还嫁给了他整个家族。不管你喜不喜欢，莱姆斯也是哈利的家人。”

他皱着眉头看着盘子。“但我还没有和哈利结婚。你知道我们这种情况永远不可能。”

“也许，但你和哈利对我说的一切都让我相信，你们对于彼此的期待不仅仅是暂时交往而已。”

尽管他内心十分抗拒这种剖开自己感情的谈话，但赫敏从一开始就支持他对哈利的爱意。他理应告诉她实话。所以他抬起头，看着她的眼睛，承认说，“可以多久，我就希望多久。”

“那么你认为，如果一方对爱侣的家人十分残酷的话，这段感情能够维系多久呢？莱姆斯是了解哈利的父母的人中唯一一个还在世的了。自从西里斯死后，他对于哈利而言就如同叔叔一般。伤害莱姆斯，对于哈利而言就像伤害我或者罗恩。”

“那么卢平对我做的就完全不相干了？这个人曾经想杀了我，”西弗勒斯说，曾经受到的伤害推开遮掩其上的层层累累的时间，再次熊熊燃烧起来。

赫敏握紧了他的胳膊。

他低头看着她在自己黑袍子的衬托下显得苍白的手，很感激她即便在他发火的时候，她还愿意和他有身体接触——很少有人愿意这么做。

“不，那很重要，西弗勒斯。那对你是可怕的创伤，一切本不该发生，”她说道，这让他非常惊讶。

“但是？”他听得出来话语背后有些事情没有说出口，于是问道。

“但仇恨总该有个尽头。那件事发生的时候，莱姆斯失去了平时的理智。他被自己信任的人当做武器一般使用。那天发生的一切，对他而言并不比对你轻松。”

西弗勒斯移开目光。他知道。卢平根本不记得那场袭击。但等他听说了那千钧一发的危险之后，莱姆斯和詹姆·波特一样，被布莱克所作的事情震惊了。

但卢平对那件事没有责任，却并不能改变已经发生过的事情，也无法消除雇佣狼人可能带来的危险。尽管赫敏的话让他感觉自己似乎有错，但他的反对意见完全是有道理的。

他注意到赫敏的话中暗含的对他的关心，他低声问道，“除了道德因素，你是不是想说，哈利可能因为这件事改变对我的看法？”

赫敏叹了口气，他明白自己又搞错重点了。“我真的不知道。我觉得这可能取决于你对这件事怀有多大的报复心理。在你们关系亲密起来之前，哈利就知道你对卢平的看法，所以我不觉得他会因此就讨厌你。但如果你用狼人这种事情奚落他，那么你现在的态度对他的伤害已经算是温柔的了，他会更难过。你想要这么做吗，西弗勒斯？”

他突然明白过来，猛然地抽了一口气，就好像刚才她狠狠往他肚子上揍了一拳似的。他惊恐地看着她神情复杂的脸，努力想说点儿合适的回答，但他还没能把自己一团乱麻似的想法理顺，有人从他身后拍了拍他的肩膀。

然后，哈利回到他之前坐着的位置上。

“所以，”哈利重新兴致高昂地说，听起来就好像他们之间小小的分歧从没有发生过——很显然，他没有在偷听。赫敏一直说得很小声，他坐在旁边也只刚好能听到。“告诉我，你是怎么劝服弗莱彻的？”

“西弗勒斯聪明极了，”赫敏也出人意料地放过刚才的话题。“波皮告诉我，他威胁弗莱彻不妥协就带琼·霍兰德来看他。”

“哦？”哈利说得好像那不是他的主意似的。

哈利依然对他温暖地微笑，西弗勒斯困惑不已。哈利在椅子里不安分地动来动去，西弗勒斯一直僵直地坐着，直到整个人靠在他身上，波特才老实下来。

他还在想着卢平那件事，旁边两个人的谈话他只是左耳朵进右耳朵出，脑子里反复琢磨的都是赫敏的话。晚上剩下的时间里他一直都很紧张，不知道什么时候就会有人再次提起卢平那件事，但直到最后也没有。小聚会散场的时候，就连罗恩都恢复了正常，拍着他的肩膀，一如往常地道了晚安。

其他人都在闹哄哄地互道再见的时候，西弗勒斯像石头一般站在韦斯莱夫妇的套房门外，不知道接下来会发生什么。自从星期六晚上他们把事情都解决好以来，这还是两个人之间第一次货真价实的争吵。尽管在众人面前哈利一直都表现得亲切友好，但西弗勒斯以往的社交经验告诉他，哈利可能只是不想“家丑外扬”而已。哈利今晚可能不想和他一起。

“晚安，海格，”巨人跟着可怜的隆巴顿回他的房间，哈利道别说。等到最后一个人都走了之后，哈利看着他，柔和地问，“你今晚一直闷声不响，还好吗？”

“也许我该问你这个问题，”他不自然地回答说，不愿意表现出自己的紧张，手里翻动着已经批改好的试卷。

“什么？”

“赫敏告诉我，我说的有关卢平的那些话太残忍了，”哈利轻松的表情突然阴云笼罩，露出防备的神态，西弗勒斯僵硬地说。“我很后悔我那么没……考量。如果你今晚想一个人待着，我完全能理解。”

哈利像赫敏一样无奈地叹气。“如果我们每次意见不同意就要分开睡，那么我们一辈子都别想睡在一起了。来吧，回家了。”

压在心头的大石突然松开，西弗勒斯几乎有点儿反应不过来，他感觉到哈利一只手搭在自己后背，轻轻推着他走下楼梯走向地窖。对哈利而言，斯莱特林的地窖是家？

他们经过主楼梯，从睡着了的肖像的鼻子下穿过，他偷偷看了一眼身边的人。哈利英俊的面孔绷紧着。以他对波特的了解，他知道波特其实并没有释怀。

他和哈利走向自己的房间，一路上的沉默让他非常难受。房间里的灯火和壁炉甚至不需要波特小声嘟囔咒语就自动点燃。

一走进房间，哈利就直直地向卧室走去。西弗勒斯在起居室停了一会儿，把手里的试卷放在书桌上，然后跟着自己的爱人，也走进卧室。

哈利在洗手间里。很显然，他的朋友已经飞快地把自己的衣服脱掉了，因为波特的衣物凌乱地在角落里的椅子上堆成一团。这没什么不同寻常的，唯一不同寻常的是二人之间蔓延的沉默。通常哈利连上个洗手间都会告知他。

西弗勒斯暗暗希望自己有赫敏那种调停的天赋，他慢慢地把衣服脱掉。虽然是咎由自取，但在这种古怪的疏离的气氛下，赤裸感觉不那么合适。他走到衣柜边，找出一件睡衣。他不希望穿上睡衣让哈利觉得自己今晚没性趣，但同样，他也不想在这种氛围下赤着身体在床上等他。片刻的犹豫之后，他穿上了睡衣。

哈利终于从浴室里出来，裹着黑浴袍。尽管西弗勒斯知道哈利只是对地窖里的寒气很敏感，但他还是忍不住觉得那件浴袍是他们之间的另一道阻碍。

他心情沉重地走进浴室梳洗。十分钟后他出来的时候，墙上的灯火已经熄灭了。整个房间里只有壁炉的火光——这也很平常。

只是，西弗勒斯走向自己的床边的时候，却不知道床上的人是不是欢迎自己。

哈利对他微微笑了笑，然后掀起被子。西弗勒斯瞥见爱人赤裸的身体，松了口气，爬上床躺在他身边。等他在中间的枕头上躺好，哈利转过脸看着他。

“我认识你不是一天两天了，西弗勒斯。没关系。”哈利安抚他说。

“也许你能把话再说清楚一点儿？”听到这样和解的意味，他接口说。他现在神经绷得太紧，对什么事都没法泰然处之。

“我是说，我知道我们之间差异有多大。我从没指望事情会轻易解决或者完美解决。我们都得承认，对于很多事情，我们的想法针锋相对。我们不能因为这些事情就影响到对彼此的感情。老实说，过去几天来我们相处得这么好，我实际上很惊讶。乱流一直都在，只是到现在才出来摇动我们这条小船[rock the boat]，”哈利冷静地说，但西弗勒斯能够感觉到，在他平静的语调下掩藏了失望，也能感觉到他费了多大劲才努力掩藏住。  
[译注：rock the boat是谚语，意为捣乱。这里有双关的用法，因此直译。]

“我希望能一直风平浪静，”他像个孩子一样任性地回答。

“我也希望，”哈利说。

哈利靠过来亲吻他的时候，西弗勒斯放松地叹了口气。过了长长的一会儿之后，他们分开，呼吸空气，西弗勒斯看着那双微微失焦的绿得惊人的眼睛。哈利似乎真的希望让他们之间的争吵就这么成为过去。身为斯莱特林，他的爱人并不打算用性来改变他的决定、或者影响他的决定，这让他很惊讶。

哈利似乎发现了他的反应有些奇怪，因为他开口问，“怎么了？你看起来……我说不清……看起来有点儿惊讶。”

“我以为你会求我为了你，同意雇佣卢平，”西弗勒斯犹豫了一下，承认说。“斯莱特林就会这么做。”

“你将来可能会对我这么做？”哈利问道，看起来并没有太生气。

他转开目光，然后重新迎上哈利的目光，告诉他实话，“有可能。”

“那么多谢警告，”不知为什么，哈利却打趣地笑着说，一边伸手把他的发带从头发里解开。

西弗勒斯的头发散开搭在肩膀上，他努力想要集中注意力在话题上。“那么，你不这么打算吗？”

哈利的表情突然变得非常严肃，他伸出手捧住他的脸。“我知道我父亲和他的朋友们对你做过什么，他们是怎么对待你的。任何能够让你想起来那段时光的物和人都会让你痛苦。我不会求你为了我做任何你痛恨的事情。霍格沃茨是你的家。我不想要你在这里也感觉不幸福不快乐。”

哈利说的是实话。西弗勒斯突然喉咙发紧不知道该说什么好，他咽了口吐沫，眼神飘开一会儿。等他觉得自己重新稳住情绪之后，他看回来，说，“但你还是希望米勒娃能够聘请卢平做魔咒课教师。”

“我不会对你撒谎。如果我最好的朋友能够和我亲如叔父的人和睦相处，对我而言自然是再好不过了。但我不是个孩子了，我知道事情不能都顺着我的心意。只是……莱姆斯过去九年一直过得非常糟糕，蛰居在西里斯的房子里，没有事情可以做。”

“你让他做克里切的工作，是吗？”西弗勒斯知道的不多，他每个月见卢平三次，给他送狼毒药剂，但他们之间的谈话仅限于基本的问候。他知道布莱克把一切财产都留给了波特，也知道卢平自从战争结束之后就一直住在布莱克家的老宅里，但这就是他了解的一切。哈利每个月会和卢平见几次面，但他们从来没有聊过这件事。

“这是唯一让他肯接受帮助的办法，但是……那里也没什么可以做的。他表面上假装没事，但我知道他过得很艰难。我只是……我知道也许有一天，我照常地去看他，却发现他倒在地上，一颗银子弹射穿了他的头。”尽管他能看得出来哈利努力想轻松地把话说完，但他的爱人最后一句中含着的恐惧溢于言表，他真的担心会有这么一天。

西弗勒斯想要说服自己，那只该死的狼人会发生什么事情，他一丁点儿都不关心。但是一想到哈利会遭遇这样悲惨的自杀现场，他的血液都冻结了。

“好了，不说了，”哈利说着抱住他。哈利身上的味道和温度充满他，舒缓他绷紧的神经。

尽管西弗勒斯还在想着他们之间的谈话，但他没有说，只是任哈利亲吻他。哈利的话比他愿意承认的更加困扰他，但他还是稍微往后退了一点，方便哈利脱掉他的睡衣。

他们重新躺好，面对面，身体贴着身体，彼此的魔力和体温一样渗入皮肤。西弗勒斯惊讶地发现这种魔力交换感觉非常舒服。他突然意识到，之前他们争吵的时候，让他感觉不舒服的因素中，也有魔力交换。他们刚开始出现分歧，两个人之间的这种交流就停止了。现在恢复如初之后，西弗勒斯感觉安心多了。

哈利的吻一如之前一般容易令人上瘾。他几乎马上就完全迷失在甜蜜的深吻中。西弗勒斯还不满足，他躺下来，把哈利拉到自己上方。

他们的舌尖在唇间亲密起舞，两个人的阴茎也舒适地依偎在一起。他们之间因此而爆发的魔力几乎和身体的快感一般让人意乱神迷。哈利晃动自己的腰，摩擦和轻撞在他们之间燃起一波又一波的快感。

但还是不够。

西弗勒斯迫切想要靠得更紧，他分开腿，让哈利滑进自己腿间。

然而哈利却出乎意料地停下吻抬起头，低头看着他。

哈利的手指划过西弗勒斯的锁骨，他忍不住发抖。但哈利脸上不同寻常的若有所思的表情让他不由得注意。这种时候，哈利不该还在思考。不过魔力交换并没有再次停止，所以他不觉得有什么事情出错了，只是很显然，哈利在思考什么重要的事情。

“有什么问题吗？”他问道，哈利脸上不确定的表情让他全身绷紧了。

“没有，我只是……”哈利的脸红起来。“过去几天，你一直都……非常顺从。我只是在想，你会不会想要扭转一下局面？”

“扭转局面？”他重复道，感觉自己听起来简直傻透了。

“你知道的，”哈利说，现在脸红得可以滴血了。“今晚你想不想在上面？”

“哦，”迎着那双等待的目光，他却移开了视线，不知为什么感觉被困住了。

他思绪深处有个理智的声音提醒他，这还是他第一次遇到一个情人愿意主动提出，但他忙着想出一个得体的拒绝，所以忽略了那个声音。

“怎么样？”哈利温柔地问。

“这……很困难，”他发现自己不由自主地看着那双耐心的眼睛承认道。

“怎么说？”哈利听起来完全糊涂了。

“我……”那些话却怎么也说不出口。因为这种需求，他一直都觉得自己不够男人。他怎么能够向一个他在世间最尊敬的人承认，比起上别人，他更喜欢被别人上？

“你什么……？哈利耐心地问。”

西弗勒斯深吸一口气，鼓起勇气。他感觉自己的脸可能比波特的还要红了。他努力想要说出来，却就是说不出口。

“西弗勒斯？”当他再次迎上哈利的目光，哈利问道。“过去几次我们感觉那么完美不是没有理由的，对不对？”就好像哈利感觉到了他增长的紧张，他很快接下去说，“感觉那么完美，是因为我们都找到了最喜欢的方式，是不是？”

“你……？”

现在似乎是哈利不知道怎么把话说出口。“我和朱利叶斯之间一直有这个问题。我们两个都想在上面。”

朱利叶斯。那个混蛋叫做朱利叶斯。不过，现在可不是关注这种事情的好时机。

但是哈利主动那样提出，却又说出自己和朱利叶斯互争上下，西弗勒斯困惑地问，“但是你刚才又说我可以……”

“我不想再犯同样的错误，”哈利说。“我们在一起之后，我明白了，重要的不只是一个人对一个人做了什么。我们没怎么谈论过……我们在床上的癖好，但我想要确定，我给你的是你想要的。”

西弗勒斯发现他和哈利在一起的时候，其实可以把舌头切掉算了，因为哈利总是能轻而易举地让他说不出话来，还不如干脆做个哑巴。西弗勒斯终于找回了自己的声音，嘶声回答，“你给我的就是我想要的——你是唯一一个做到的。”

“你也许不会相信，但对我来说也是这样，”哈利平静地回答。

西弗勒斯听得出哈利声音里的真诚。就算他没有听出来，哈利今晚在狼人问题上表现出的忍让和大度也已经向他证明了。正因如此，他觉得浓情压在心头无法用语言来表达。所以，他拉过哈利吻住他，用行动来表达。

涌入的魔力让他的神经颤抖，但他忍耐住了。哈利的双手和双唇似乎无处不在，以近乎狂乱的热情爱抚和亲吻他身上的每一处。没过多久，他就瘫软成一团，颤抖着，似乎失去了所有的骨头。哈利也只比他好一点儿，当他上下探索他这具应该已经了如指掌的身体的时候，不禁大声地喘息。

他发出一声如同猫咪般的呻吟，膝盖被推到肩膀那么高，屁股完全暴露在哈利眼前。他浑身是汗，气喘吁吁，当哈利又埋下头，灵巧地舔弄他的肛门的时候，他的呼吸声陡然拔高。就像昨晚一样，他的神经系统在这样的感官刺激下几乎短路。只是从哈利湿软的舌头上流进他最敏感的洞口的魔力就足以让他高潮，再加上那条滑溜溜的舌头的动作，他只能无力地躺着呻吟。他没有办法思考，没有办法说话，甚至没有足够的理智去抚摸哈利。他能做的只有感受，只有随波逐流。

如果这不是哈利，那他喉咙里发出的狂乱的呜咽与呻吟就足以让他羞愧。但他几乎听不到自己的发出的声音，除了那条灵巧的舌头，他几乎感受不到任何其他的事物。

西弗勒斯不知道哈利什么时候召唤来了润滑剂。直到哈利润滑过的手指代替毫无疑问已经疲累了的舌头，进入他开拓他，他才发现了润滑剂的存在。狡猾的入侵者找到了他的前列腺，他的呻吟立刻填满了整个房间。要不是他的房间里有静音的守卫，这声音可能已经把了大半斯莱特林的学生都吵醒了。

尽管他称呼托马斯•里德尔为“我的主人”，但直到前一晚哈利•波特的阴茎滑进他身体里，他才知道什么才叫做被占有。现在也是。当哈利粗大的阴茎推进来，他的身体和灵魂都向这位无可抵挡的征服者臣服。他的每个细胞都因为哈利的进入带来的极乐粉身碎骨，再打上烙印。

进入的过程漫长而缓慢。哈利慢慢深入他，扩张他，然后……然后哈利开始移动，起初缓慢，随着欲望突破爱人最后的自制，哈利动得越来越快。

哈利低沉地呻吟，震动了两个人紧贴在一起的身体。西弗勒斯自己发出的声音介于呜咽和啜泣之间。这欢愉太强烈，他几乎难以忍受地感觉到自己全身赤裸，毫无遮掩。

哈利按照那原始的节奏，越来越用力地进入他。哈利几乎是全力地刺穿他，顶得西弗勒斯身体往上冲，头差点撞在了床头上。但哈利的手抓在他腰间，立刻把他拉回来，然而下一次进入又会把他顶到床头边，这可能是他今生最狂乱最凶猛的一次性爱。

突然，哈利在他身体里停住了，他感觉到，或者是不只是感觉到，一股炽热的液体冲进他身体深处。他自己的身体如此敏感，哈利刚刚射尽最后一滴，他也如同喷泉一般喷射而出。

感官震颤，这极乐的感觉似乎可以永恒。

终于，哈利最后呻吟一声，倒在他身上。西弗勒斯把脸埋在哈利头顶乱蓬蓬的黑发里，呼吸情人甜蜜的气息。他的房间似乎在不停旋转。

哈利软下来的阴茎从他酸软的后穴里滑出，他小小地抽了口气。西弗勒斯慢慢放下双腿，哈利沉重地睡在他大开着的两腿之间，他双腿打开，精疲力竭，痛苦地呻吟起来。他下半身的每一寸肌肉都在抗议，提醒着他，他早已不是十七岁了。

天哪，如果他们继续这样，早晚有一天会杀了对方。但也算死得其所，他想道，忍不住漏出一声邪恶的轻笑。

哈利的呼吸声告诉他，他的爱人已经睡着了。他觉得有点儿不高兴，不过他也知道，这样倒头睡去也是他们之间性爱质量的证据。

他低头看着哈利，依然惊讶于他们刚刚一起做了什么。他从未遇见过他这样的人。

当他告诉波特，他在床上并不希望扮演主导的角色时，波特没有走开，也没有因为他的偏好而看轻他一丁点儿。反而，哈利似乎很高兴他们的不同的需求完美地契合彼此。也没有一丁点儿迹象说明哈利因为他乐意被上而看轻他。相反，哈利似乎因此更爱惜他。他无论如何都不敢相信这是真的，更不用说长久。

但压在他身上睡着的人沉重的体重告诉他，这的确是真的。西弗勒斯低头望着自己的爱人，知道终此一生，他都不会在其他人身上感受到更多的爱。他从没想过自己还有这般深爱的能力。他爱哈利爱得这么深，几乎吓到了他自己。只要可以让这个人开心，他没有什么不可以做的。

哦不，他的理智反驳着他，不知道为什么，这听起来那么像赫敏的声音。他的心刺痛起来，他想起哈利说起害怕自己发现卢平死去时眼里的痛苦。尽管也许，如果他看到所有的劫盗者都死了，他会很高兴，但爱着哈利的那个他一想到爱人要承受这样的痛苦就也忍不住畏缩。他自私的一面忍不住掂量，如果卢平自杀，会对他们两个人的关系造成怎样的影响。哈利也许足够宽宏大量，在卢平还活着的时候原谅他对卢平的残忍，但如果这个狼人真的被逼到绝境选择自杀，是因为是他对公众公开了他的身份，才把哈利亲爱的老朋友逼到这样悲惨的境地，他对他的死将负有全部的责任，那么哈利怎么可能原谅他？哈利是个伟大的人，但他不是圣人。卢平的死必然会损害他们的关系。

西弗勒斯无法忍受这样的事情发生。哈利•波特是他今生中发生的唯一一件好事。无论付出多少代价，他都不会损害他和哈利之间的关系。但是他不知道自己是否能付出这样的代价。

哈利没有请求他。实际上，哈利已经发誓他不会这么做。他斯莱特林的本性在琢磨，波特这么做是不是曲线政策，想要操纵他的负罪感，让他主动改变主意。如果事实的确如此，他必须承认这个计划非常完美。只是，他的心更清楚。他或者扎比尼会玩弄如此卑劣的把戏，但哈利不会。如果哈利真的希望他改变心意，那么他会直接这么告诉他。哈利只是谈起自己害怕发现有一点卢平会自杀，就像是哈利和他分享其他所有的想法一样。

知道他是让哈利开心的唯一的阻碍让他很难过。现在对比之下，在一群人面前亲吻哈利要远比处理此刻让他左右为难的道德困境简单得多。

如果他让步，请米勒娃雇佣卢平，他知道她一定会这么做。米勒娃不是傻瓜。即便是他带着公然偏见的态度看来，卢平也是邓布利多聘请的最合格的教授之一。如果不是他被诅咒的狼人身份，聘请到有卢平这样的才干的老师，会是任何一所学校的幸运。西弗勒斯不得不承认，即便是童年起的死敌，也会比米勒好很多。

如果他让步，请米勒娃雇佣莱姆斯•卢平，那么哈利、赫敏、罗恩，还有其他人都会因此高兴。

但这也意味着他要每天面对詹姆•波特仅剩的最后一位死党。他可以做到吗？在哈利三年级的时候，他和卢平勉强在霍格沃茨共处，但那段时光非常艰难。只是在教师的餐桌边看见卢平，就好像每天在他屈辱的旧伤口上撒盐。每次他给卢平送去狼毒药剂，他都会觉得仿佛重新经历他大半生都在尽力忘记的屈辱的事件、重新体验过去的痛苦的感觉。只是想到卢平每天都会呆在霍格沃茨，像其他人一样和他相处，都让他胃里一阵翻腾。

不，他不会这么做。即便是为了哈利。这样要求他太过分了。

但哈利没有要求他这么做，他的理智提醒他。

哈利完全没有。这是底线。只要哈利没有开口，这就不真的算是他的问题。西弗勒斯的呼吸慢慢放缓，地窖里的黑暗渐渐笼罩他的时候，他尽力这么说服自己。

“我要再次感谢各位同仁的辛勤工作。似乎今年的OWL和NEWT考试都会有一定难度。我希望学生们都已经准备好，就各位的报告来看，他们的确已经达到了考试的要求。大家都做得很好。如果没有什么需要谈论的议题，我建议我们今天提早散会，去享受今天的好天气。”米勒娃灿烂地微笑着说，今天的会议整整提前了二十分钟结束。

阳光洒在桌子上，也照在他和赫敏的眼睛里。尽管他们在五楼的会议室里，却依然能听见楼下花园里，一只知更鸟在歌唱。

春天影响着每个人，哈利注意到，在大部分人都还没有从椅子上站起来的时候，纳威和布雷斯就已经一溜烟地从房间里跑了出去。

“我必须去改家庭作业，”在哈利另一边，西弗勒斯轻声说。

哈利看了看堆在爱人面前的一叠高达九英寸的羊皮纸。如果他得等到西弗勒斯把这些都批改完毕，那么七月之前他都没可能再看见他了。“把这些论文带到我的房间来看吧？我的房间离这里只有一层楼远。我们可以节省点时间，你知道的，如果有我在旁边的话，你看这些东西的效率总是特别高，”哈利小声地开玩笑说。尽管同事们推开椅子发出的声响，和他们之间三三两两的谈话声足以盖住他的话，但他依然不希望在众人面前让西弗勒斯难堪。

西弗勒斯半严肃地瞪了他一眼，小声回答，“那是因为有你在旁边，我就没法思考了。”

“我保证老老实实的，”哈利附在西弗勒斯耳边说，惹得对方不由自主地颤抖了一下。

那双严肃的眼睛紧紧地盯着他。令他惊讶的是，西弗勒斯低声说，“毫无疑问，你总是很老实。”

听到这样的赞扬他笑了起来，小声说，“我会更乖的。”

“可惜从没有机会，”西弗勒斯抱怨说。

但哈利笑了，因为他知道他已经赢了。他抬起头，这时桌子边只剩下西弗勒斯、罗恩、赫敏还有他自己。

他往他们那边扫了一眼，罗恩在帮赫敏整理之前分发在教工办公室桌上的足有一英尺高的羊皮纸。赫敏则弯腰捡起她丈夫之前殷勤帮忙却不小心扫落在地的漏网之鱼。

罗恩发觉到他的目光之后，抬起头说，“米勒娃完全没有提到现在米勒的教职空缺这件事。你觉得那个混蛋是不是没走，改了主意了？”

“不是，”赫敏闷闷的声音从桌子下面传出来。“米勒今天早上告诉我，他已经在布斯巴顿找到了新的工作。”

“那么你觉得为什么米勒娃没有问我们有没有推荐人选呢？”哈利问，他终于忍不住从罗恩手里抢走羊皮纸，罗恩完全是在帮倒忙，三分之一的羊皮纸都被弄掉了。

“可能她是不想在这么风和日丽的一天像往常一样大吵一架，”西弗勒斯在他身边说。“我一会儿再去你的房间找你。”

很显然，米勒娃不是唯一一个不想吵架的人。

西弗勒斯抱起自己的那堆论文离开了，黑色的长袍如同渡鸦的翅膀般飞扬。哈利忍住一声叹息。

“我本以为他会回心转意的，”赫敏终于直起身来，说。

哈利等爱人离开，门在他身后彻底关上之后，才回答道。“他有他的理由。我爸爸和西里斯对他的确非常过分。”

“莱姆斯被牵连进去真是太可惜了，”赫敏说。

“我简直想狠狠摇一摇西弗勒斯，他在这件事上太犟了，”罗恩说。“你知道他发疯起来有多混蛋，你也知道有一半是西弗勒斯自己的错。”

哈利又忍不住叹了口气。“也许他的确需要负部分责任，甚至是全部的责任。但情况恶化的时候，通常都是四对一。罗恩，那永远都算不上公平，而且我爸爸他们一伙人总是能逃脱惩罚。”

“但西弗勒斯自己告诉过我，莱姆斯从没有欺负过他，”赫敏说。

“他说过？”罗恩惊讶地说。“什么时候？”

“今天早上第三节课下课的时候，我和他说话来着，”她回答，终于把文件都整理好了。

“尽管如此，莱姆斯对发生的一切也并非全然无可指责，”哈利坚持说，尽管讨厌他们在这件事上出现分歧。

“这是什么意思？”罗恩问道，赫敏猛地拍了他的手一下，让他不得不把手从那堆文件上收了回来。

“莱姆斯也许从未像我爸爸和西里斯那样欺负过西弗勒斯，但他也从没阻拦过他们。他知道他们那么做是错的，但他只是袖手旁观。我想这就是西弗勒斯无法原谅他的理由。”哈利分析说。

“西里斯和你爸爸可是莱姆斯仅有的朋友，”赫敏提醒他说。

“我知道，”哈利说。“但是……一年级的时候，我们也是纳威在学校里仅有的朋友，但他依然有勇气在他认为我们做错事的时候站出来反对我们。我理解那个时候莱姆斯那么做的理由，赫敏。但是我也理解为什么西弗勒斯无法原谅他。”

“我只是希望他能化解开过去的仇恨，”赫敏说。“任何人都不应该带着仇恨生活。”

“我也是啊，”哈利说。然后，为了活跃下低沉的气氛，他问，“所以，你愿不愿意到我的房间来，监督我老老实实呆着，让西弗勒斯批改他的论文？”

“绝对不要，”罗恩笑道。“我要带赫敏到湖的另一边去好做坏事儿。你和西弗勒斯也可以一起来，只要你们自己找个地方别打扰我们。”罗恩看了一眼赫敏那堆山一样高的羊皮纸。“不过不许带论文。”

“谢了，不过我觉得西弗勒斯真的想要把工作先做完，”哈利说，知道他和西弗勒斯都绝对不想在离他们的养父母只有几码远的湖边浪漫幽会。

“好吧，那你去给他捣乱吧，”赫敏笑道，把她山一样高的论文塞进手袋里，那只袋子足可以装下一只霍斯坦奶牛。

“你忘记了缩小咒了吗？”哈利问她。

“你有没有试过在草地上寻找掉在地上的缩小后的论文？”她郁闷地反驳说。她站起来，在他脸颊上轻快地啄了一口。

罗恩把袋子从她手里接过来，夫妻俩齐声对他说完再见、不客气地提出各种建议之后就离开了。

“你好啊马丁，”五分钟后哈利对着门上的肖像打招呼说。

“那个斯莱特林在你房间里。他有你的口令，所以我没法把他拦在外面，”红胡子巫师的肖像回答说，一贯和善的面容如今却一脸反感的表情。

“我们已经讨论过了，马丁，”哈利尽力好脾气地说。“你没太失礼吧，是不是？”

“没超过一本正经先生应得的，”马丁报告说。

哈利叹了口气，没再多说什么，走进房间。有时候他能理解为什么西弗勒斯不愿意用肖像来守护自己的房间。

他走进房间的时候，忍不住微笑起来。西弗勒斯一个人在房间里才呆了十分钟，就已经在咖啡桌上整整齐齐地摆放好了一堆堆的羊皮纸。他的爱人坐在沙发一角，腿上垫着一本魔药学的大书，正在批改家庭作业，一只茶杯颤巍巍地放在手边的沙发扶手上。

“羽加迪姆勒维奥萨，”哈利说，在灾难发生之前，及时把茶杯悬浮起来。

茶杯的动作似乎让西弗勒斯的注意力从正在批改的作业上移开，他心不在焉地说，“你好啊。”

“你也好啊，”哈利回答，看到西弗勒斯一幅舒服自在的样子，他也忍不住咧嘴快乐地笑起来。“马丁对你说什么糟糕的话了？”

“适当提醒这些肖像们颜料的易燃性，效果显著得令人印象深刻，”西弗勒斯说。

“你不是吧，”哈利笑道。

“我大概确实这么做了。”然后我提醒他，七年级的时候，我赢得了点火的比赛。”西弗勒斯说。

“我本来还为你感到抱歉呢，”哈利回答，他笑得更开心了。

“为什么？”西弗勒斯终于抬起头看他，问。

哈利笑着走到沙发边。“我无法想象，”他看着堆在咖啡桌上的论文说。“这是多少个班的作业？全部七个年级？”

西弗勒斯泄气地点点头。

“你得花一个晚上才能全部批改完，”哈利抱怨说。

“谢谢你好心提醒我，”西弗勒斯凶巴巴地说。

哈利抱起离得最近的那一叠。“参考答案在哪？”

西弗勒斯瞪他的那一眼简直是无价之宝。“我已经教授这门课超过三十年了。没有必要用参考答案。”

“如果你没有参考答案，那么我怎么能帮你批改这堆作业呢？”

“你打算帮忙？”西弗勒斯似乎有点惊讶。

“我想要咬你，但我知道除非我们把这些都批改完，不然绝对没门。”看到自己的话似乎让一贯镇定的爱人心猿意马了，哈利很得意。他问，“那么，我怎么判断答案正确与否？”

西弗勒斯咽了口唾沫，异常干巴巴地回答。“我估计，要求你还记得一年级或者二年级时在魔药课上学到的东西，有些太强人所难？”西弗勒斯满怀希望地停下来看着他。无论他脸上是什么表情，那双薄薄的唇角一撇，不知道是好笑还是好气。过了一会儿，西弗勒斯更干巴巴地说，“很显然这个要求太过分了。好吧，在你面前的那叠论文里，找到莉迪亚•汉娜的论文给我。”

他照做了。西弗勒斯仔细查看每个答案之后，又递给哈利。“这份全对。只要答案看起来和这份沾边，就给分－－”

“哪怕是格兰芬多的答卷？”哈利打趣道。

西弗勒斯假装生气地瞪他。“如果是格兰芬多的，那么更要给分。如果对一个学院这么宽大处理还不能让他们本周的成绩提高，米勒娃会对我发飙的。任何情况下，只要有超过四道题答错了，就把那份答卷放在一边，等我来改。能做到吗？”

“喂喂，我自己也已经教了好几年的书了，”哈利提醒他说，爱人好讽刺的脾气还是能撩拨起他。

“他们好像的确是这么告诉我的，”西弗勒斯面无表情地说，然后又低头开始批改放在腿上的那堆试卷。

哈利也笑着开始自己的工作。

三分钟之内，他就开始明白了，为什么西弗勒斯总是很容易觉得学生们很令他失望。这些二年级学生很明显不知道怎么回答，而这些答案他不需要看那份“参考答案”就知道，还有些错误，一眼就能看出这些学生对这门课一点儿也不上心。

房间里只有二人的呼吸声，还有两支羽毛笔在羊皮纸上书写的声音，阳光照在床下的地板上，慢慢移动。哈利听到西弗勒斯沮丧地叹气，抬起头。

“他们似乎在魔药学这门课上尤其得迟钝，”哈利同情地说。

西弗勒斯瞪着他烦躁地说，“你到现在总该明白我为什么总是向阿不思申请ＤＡＤＡ的教职了吧。至少这些笨蛋对黑魔法对多注意一点。”

“但是你是魔药天才，西弗勒斯。我到现在都还记得呢，”哈利保证说。

“说说看？”西弗勒斯说。

“比如你用陶器来处理龙的毒液，”哈利立刻回答。

西弗勒斯沉下脸。“你到现在还记得只是因为那个时候隆巴顿忘记了，差一点就把隆巴顿家族最后一个后代交代在魔药实验室里。”

哈利笑起来，因为事实的确如此。直到现在，他还能清楚地回忆起那天，一只陶盘从他脑袋边擦过，如同子弹一般飞快地赶在龙的毒液腐蚀穿透纳威的桌子、滴在他的裤子上之前挡住毒液。想起这个，哈利这才发觉西弗勒斯挽救了多少次九死一生的事故。尽管事后斯内普绝对不会轻松放过，但他也似乎总是保护他的学生免受课堂上的伤害，考虑到他教授的这门课的性质，不得不说这称得上奇迹。

“是啊。但是……好了，我们为了身心健康休息一会儿吧。”

“什么？”西弗勒斯问。他的声音和表情都表达了他的怀疑，但哈利从他手里拿走家庭作业放在旁边的桌子上，他也没有抵抗。

“休息，休息一会儿。你就坐在离我这么近的地方，我都快疯了，”他抱怨说，靠过去亲那张不悦的脸。

“又没多久，”西弗勒斯反驳说，没有躲开。

哈利的唇碰上斯内普的唇的那一刻，似乎他靠着的那具裹在黑袍里修长僵硬的身体里的所有紧绷都消失了。哈利终于放开西弗勒斯，深深呼吸补足氧气的同时深深地吸入西弗勒斯甜美的气息。

西弗勒斯竟然会让他这么做，直到现在他依然会觉得惊讶。但他的右手开始解西弗勒斯的织锦马甲最上面的几颗小纽扣的时候，他的朋友没有反对。西弗勒斯只是在哈利的唇吻上他露出的颈项的时候轻轻叹气。

“你喜欢那样？”哈利问道，只是因为喜欢听西弗勒斯自己承认。

“不喜欢，讨厌极了，”西弗勒斯说，但浓浓的渴望完全破坏了效果，“往下点儿……求你。”

哈利自然万分乐意满足他。西弗勒斯颈项处的嫩肉自有其独特的风味。哈利在那里舔弄吮吸，小心别留下－－太多－－痕迹。西弗勒斯发出愉悦的喟叹，哈利知道他的爱人和自己一样渴望接触。一切是如此美好，如此自然。很难相信这样的快乐就近在手边，而他之前的人生却一直都没有发现。他情愿溺毙在西弗勒斯的双唇间，在这双臂膀中度过余生……

“哈利？”

就在他和西弗勒斯忙着亲昵的时候，有人在不远处叫他，两个人都呆住了。哈利惊恐地想起自己忘记关闭飞路的访问权限。

“哈利，你不会相信我刚刚收到了什么消息！”在壁炉里的人影清晰出现前，一个熟悉的声音就从似乎很远的地方传来。“米勒娃今天一大早就飞路了我－－哦，万分抱歉，”那个人低沉的声音里满是尴尬。“我只是……西弗勒斯？！”

两个人几乎同时认出了莱姆斯•卢平的声音，哈利感觉到身下西弗勒斯的身体僵住了，他立刻抬头看着爱人惊慌的眼神，然后才慢慢退开，小心翼翼不让自己的动作里带有任何愧疚感或者匆忙的成分。他鼓励地握了握西弗勒斯的胳膊，然后转头看向壁炉。

“你好，莱姆斯，”他坐起身，招呼在炉火里目瞪口呆脸色苍白的卢平。他的老朋友一身黑袍，顶着一头蓬乱的灰发，脸色苍白如同幽灵，更凸显出脸上的伤疤。被这么一打扰，他的性致如同五月里的水仙花一般憔悴了。

“莱姆斯，”西弗勒斯也坐起身警惕地说。他的马甲和衬衫胸口的扣子都被解开了。

西弗勒斯镇定地扣上自己的衣服，哈利不得不钦佩爱人的冷静，仿佛自己在沙发上和别人亲热的时候，童年的死对头从飞路里冒出来是再自然不过的事情。

“抱歉打扰你们。我……我等会儿再和你谈，”完全火中凌乱了的卢平说着飞快地从飞路里退了出去。

哈利担心卢平的突然出现会让注重隐私的爱人发火，火焰从绿色变回红色之后他立刻说，“对不起，我回来的时候没想起来把飞路关闭掉。”

“我猜你也没想到会在沙发上接吻，”西弗勒斯几乎算得上一派自然地说。

哈利紧紧地盯着西弗勒斯，两个人的目光锁在彼此身上。他能在西弗勒斯的黑眼睛里看到惊慌，但看不出一丝他担心的责备。那双深邃的如墨的眼睛里还冒出一星对这一场荒谬的遭遇的忍俊不禁，哈利如释重负，更忍不住一阵欣慰。

“我早该想到、做点预防措施，”哈利坚持说。“对不起。”

“你不需要向我道歉。我是成年人了，知道自己在做什么。不过也许你应该去和卢平谈谈？”西弗勒斯建议说，让哈利吃了一惊。

“你说的没错，但是……我们刚好做到一半。”他希望自己听起来不那么像是抱怨，不过看着西弗勒斯脸上浮起的那抹嘲讽的微笑，估计他的抗议和他担心的一样糟糕。

“没错，我们刚刚批改家庭作业到一半，如果我们今天晚上还想有时间共处的话，我最好抓紧时间批改完，”西弗勒斯说。

“说得对，”他笑道。

“哪里，继续这么下去，就没有一个班的学生能及时拿到批改好的作业准备期末考试了。去跟卢平谈谈吧，等你回来我就能改完了，”西弗勒斯保证说。

哈利看着两人面前小山一般的论文。“你当真认为我需要离开那么久？”

西弗勒斯一脸“你疯了吗”的表情看着他。“卢平刚刚捉奸在床。你真的觉得这是一两句话就能解释清楚的？”

“上帝啊，我到底是怎么落到现在这个下场？”他问，抬手揉了揉脸。他甚至不知道怎么跟莱姆斯提起这件事。他只能想象出老朋友看到他跟西弗勒斯•斯内普拥吻在一起的时候是什么样的心情。

“你害得繁忙的魔药学教授无心工作，这就是你的报应。现在，把你的长袍整理好，快点赶在卢平死于心脏病前过去找他，”西弗勒斯建议道，说着又拿起他那一叠论文和羽毛笔。

“真是贴心的建议，”他说着站起来，抖了抖身上的长袍，想整理干净。但完全没用，他的袍子就和他的头发一样乱作一团。他往两团乱麻上丢了一个快速拉直咒语，一如既往地只在长袍上起效了。“我以为你会很高兴听说卢平心脏病发死了。”

西弗勒斯的目光异常锐利。“的确……在遇到你之前。我不是个好人，哈利，但是……我无意伤害你。”

听到这句话，哈利心里一紧。他看得出西弗勒斯有多在意会伤害自己这件事。他刚刚开始这段关系的时候，完全没有指望西弗勒斯会改变。他做好了每天都如同在战场上度过的心理准备。西弗勒斯努力帮助他融入自己的生活，希望他快乐，这些举措不仅让他惊讶，更让他了解对于爱人而言自己有多重要。也许西弗勒斯这辈子都没办法平和地接受和莱姆斯•卢平一起教书、共事，但如果西弗勒斯能为了他做到这么多，也就足够了。

他退回沙发边，低头深深吻了下去。尽管西弗勒斯还有一堆工作要做，却没躲开。终于，哈利抬起头，结束了这个吻。哈利深吸了一口气，咽下嘴里西弗勒斯的味道，消化两人间流淌的魔力。等他脑袋清醒、满怀希望的欲望消退之后，他低声说，“以防你忘记，我再说一遍，我爱你。你还在计数吗？”

西弗勒斯夸张地挑起眉毛，半是自我嫌恶半是忍俊不禁地说，“刚刚那是第五十八次。”

“仅仅四天之内？”哈利有点惊讶。他从没有这么爱把这句话挂在嘴边，不过那也是因为之前他从没有跟西弗勒斯这样的人在一起过。

西弗勒斯假装毫不在意地点点头，但哈利能看出在爱人冷静的表面下他内心有多高兴。

“好吧，没错，”哈利说。

“如果你打算去，那么最好现在就出发。再说下去你就别想在明天早饭前出门了。”西弗勒斯警告说。

哈利真的在认真考虑接受这个诱惑，他笑着强迫自己从沙发边走开。他真的有必要和莱姆斯谈谈。“别引诱我。我现在就是个冲动的青少年。我到底要怎么跟莱姆斯谈我们的事？”

他得到的回答是一个真诚然而邪恶的微笑。“我很幸运，那是你的问题不是我的。祝你此行愉快。”

“杂种，”哈利抱怨说。

“从各个角度来说，没错，”西弗勒斯得意洋洋地回答。

哈利反应过来自己随口的抱怨不幸地恰好影射了西弗勒斯实际的家庭状况，忍不住斟词酌句想要道歉。“对不起，我没过脑子，我不是－－”

“哈利，我知道你是什么意思。现在，求你快点去看你的朋友吧，让我把这些论文看完。”

哈利只想重新爬回西弗勒斯的怀抱里，不过他不情愿地点点头，走到壁炉点，从壁炉架上的罐子里拿了一点飞路粉。一分钟后，他就跌跌撞撞地从布莱克家客厅的壁炉里爬出来了。

莱姆斯住在这里的这几年里，这个房间发生了许多变化。墙壁被重新粉刷了，宽大舒适的黑色皮沙发和扶手椅代替了少年记忆里那些腐朽的古董椅子。灯光和室内植物都让房间里充满了生机活力。

唯一格格不入的就是坐在沙发中间那个散发着肉眼可见的苦恼的空气的男子。看起来卢平差点就要因为刚刚看到的那一幕休克了，他带着伤疤却依然书生气的脸上一片麻木的空白。

“莱姆斯，你好，”哈利几乎是跌跌撞撞地到达，他直起身紧张地说，把蓝袍子上沾的煤灰掸掉。

莱姆斯抬头看他，“哈利。”他松了口气。

他不知该怎么开头，紧张地说，“我猜刚刚那一幕是有点儿惊人，恩？”

“你是说在大白天发现你跟西弗勒斯•斯内普在亲热？是，我得说的确是有点惊人。”莱姆斯一反常态地挖苦说。哈利听得出老朋友勉强压制住的怒气。

他叹了口气说，“我很抱歉让你用那种方式发现，莱姆斯。我本来打算一见到你就告诉你来着，不过这真的是最近才发生的事情，而我一直没机会跟你说，自从……”

“自从你丧失理智？”莱姆斯问。“哈利，他是不是对你用了夺魂咒？你们之间怎么会发展到现在这个地步？我是说，我知道你们两个都变成孩子的时候很亲密，但是既然你们都变回成年人了我本以为……上帝啊，他是西弗勒斯•斯内普。他是个食死徒。他是你父亲的死对头－－”

这话一点也不像莱姆斯会说的。莱姆斯一直都很温和，莱姆斯一直都支持他的决定。

“我不需要你来回顾过去，谢谢，”哈利在事态失控前打断他说。“还有，西弗勒斯没有对我用夺魂咒。如果你想知道，那么这一切都是我主动的。”

“你主动？”莱姆斯说，仿佛听不懂这句话。

“我知道你觉得很难相信，但是我的确爱着他，莱姆斯。我想……我认为他就是我一生都在寻找的那个人，”哈利轻声承认说。

“梅林的胡子！他一定是用夺魂咒控制了你！”莱姆斯固执地说，显然在认真地考虑这种可能性。

“哦，天……”看到莱姆斯脸上的关切之情，哈利闭上了嘴。莱姆斯脸上的伤疤仿佛新鲜伤口一般显眼，蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光，哈利只见过一次－－就在他亲眼看见自己的老师变形成一只狼人的那命运的一夜。莱姆斯显然很困扰。“听着，我们之间没什么见不得人的。他是我最好的朋友，而且……”

莱姆斯脸上的担忧的表情一点儿都没有缓解。“哈利，我已经认识西弗勒斯•斯内普三十八年。他不可能和人做朋友，也绝对无法对人忠诚。继托马斯•里德尔之后，我认为他是霍格沃茨毕业的最强大的黑巫师。在他还只有十一岁的时候－－”

“他知道恶咒就比一个四年级的学生还多了。我早就知道了。”哈利说。

“他很强大，从没有任何一个同级的学生敢和他一对一。有时候他似乎能够看透你的思想。他是我见过的最令人毛骨悚然的混蛋，包括伏地魔在内。”

“所以你们劫盗者总是成群结队地欺负他？”哈利真的生气了，大吼回去。

莱姆斯眨眨眼。“什么？”

“我知道我爸爸和西里斯过去对他做了什么。那绝对算不上公平。他总是以一对多。”

莱姆斯的脸愤怒地涨红了。“他是个背信弃义的斯莱特林杂种。他甚至对自己学院的人都玩阴的，哈利。他跟在卢修斯•马尔福身边很多年，做他的哈巴狗，但是七年级的时候他跟卢修斯有过一次，然后给他下了个恶咒，害得他－－”

所以，西弗勒斯七年级的那一场是和马尔福。他一直怀疑，不过觉得自己没有理由这么探究西弗勒斯的私生活。

“害得那个杂种每次站起来都起疱疹，我知道。”哈利帮他说完。

“他告诉你了？”莱姆斯似乎跟刚才发现他们两个在沙发上时一样震惊。

“那都是陈年往事了，莱姆斯，”哈利坚持说。“无论过去还是现在，你都不了解真实的西弗勒斯。”

“你以为你就了解了？”莱姆斯反驳说，看着他就仿佛他是个十岁的毛头小孩。“伏地魔精于摄神取念却从来都没有发现斯内普在他身边做间谍。是什么让你觉得自己比伏地魔更精明？”

哈利厌倦了这样毫无意义的争论，他尽力心平气和不带一丝愤怒地回答，“我不精明。我只是了解西弗勒斯，是那种灵魂层面的了解。莱姆斯，我们的魔力彼此相融了。”

莱姆斯本来张开嘴打算继续争执下去，却突然猛的闭上，发出一声牙齿碰撞的轻响。惊讶地沉默了一会儿，他问，“真的？”

哈利小心地点点头，不知道这位他叔叔般的男子会怎么看待这种私人信息。实际上，他甚至不知道西弗勒斯是否愿意别人知道这件事，不过他们之间的魔力交换是他能想到的唯一能够说服他充满偏见的朋友西弗勒斯没有在利用他的证据。

“我从没感觉过，一次也没有，”莱姆斯轻声说。

“我也没有。我知道你和西弗勒斯过去的关系很糟糕，但是……他对我很好。我发誓。我们……很合适。”他发现莱姆斯开始听进他的话，又继续说。“如果你能接受，那么我会真的很高兴。我知道你们两个永远都不会交好之类的，但是……如果我不需要在你们两个之间做出选择，那就再好不过了。”

那一瞬间莱姆斯脸上是说不清的表情。他看起来依然十分震惊，但是蓝眼睛里的呆滞消失了，如果不是知道有多不可能，哈利会将取而代之的情绪称为不情不愿的敬意。

沉默了一会儿，莱姆斯说，“你会选他，是不是？”

点头、给出肯定的答复，这个简单的动作是哈利一生中做过的最艰难的事情。莱姆斯是他生活的基础的一部分，他不想失去他。但是他也无法忍受他对自己选择的爱人的公然诽谤。西弗勒斯将是他后半生的伴侣，如果莱姆斯无法接受，那么在他们两个中选择任何一个他都不会幸福。

“上帝，哈利，你永远都会选择那条艰难的路，是不是？”莱姆斯问，唇边浮起一丝笑意。

哈利看到他的朋友终于恢复往日的精神，他的膝盖几乎打软了。他走到沙发边，坐在莱姆斯身边。“是，但西弗勒斯会让这条路轻松一些。”

“他会吗？”莱姆斯听起来更像是好奇而不是怀疑。

“会的，我知道你很难相信，不过……除了表面的蛇鲨，他其实是个好人。”

“我会相信的，哈利。我……我希望你是对的，我希望你幸福。老实说，其他人你选谁都可以，但是……祝你好运。这些幸福是你应得的。”莱姆斯似乎是真心地这么说。

“谢谢，”他几乎说不出话来。

他们看着壁炉里的火焰，显然两个人都不知道该说什么。

终于，哈利扭头看着莱姆斯，问，“你打算说什么来着，你刚飞路过去的时候看起来非常兴奋？”

莱姆斯笑了一声。“实际上我去是想道谢。”

“道谢？”哈利问。

“谢谢你向米勒娃推荐我执教魔咒课。我九月就开始上课。她告诉我是她一位最受尊敬的教授向她推荐的。我－－我不知道要怎么感谢你，哈利，”莱姆斯激动地说。

“莱姆斯？”

“什么？”卢平回答，似乎终于平静下来。

“尽管我很想，但不是我推荐的，”他承认说。

“什么？”

“西弗勒斯清楚地告诉我，如果我再推荐你，他还会和之前的几次一样，直接在教工会议上毙了这个提案。看起来毫无希望，”哈利犹豫道。

卢平听到他的坦白并没有生气，而是疑惑地问，“那么是罗恩或者赫敏？”

“我不这么认为。每个人都知道西弗勒斯讨厌你。他们也都知道米勒娃不会承担我们三年级时的丑闻再次爆发的风险。”哈利说。

“但如果不是你们三个，还有谁会这么做？纳威？”莱姆斯问。

哈利想了一会儿，但还是不对。“不，如果我们三个都不敢在这件事上反抗西弗勒斯，我不觉得纳威会。他一直都支持我们，但他不会绕过我们三个自己提出推荐。”

“那么还会有谁？”莱姆斯问。

哈利考虑了一会儿。只剩下一种可能了。“只可能是西弗勒斯。”

“你疯了吗？如果我着火了，他连泡尿都不会赏给我。”

“他每个月都为你熬制狼毒药剂，”哈利提醒他说。

“那是为了保护巫师世界，不是为了我。他永远不会做任何帮助任何一个劫盗者的事情。”沉默了片刻，莱姆斯继续说。“老实说，如果我是他，我也不会。”

“也许他不是为了你才这么做，”哈利说出自己的顿悟。

“那是为了什么？”莱姆斯问。

“也许他是为了我。我们之前讨论过，哦，实际上是昨晚争执过这件事。我告诉他我有多担心你。我想他今天早晨去找了米勒娃。只有这样才说得通。只要她还认为西弗勒斯会引发第二次丑闻，她就不会雇佣你。一定是他。”

“我不明白，哈利。西弗勒斯•斯内普才没有这种自我牺牲的精神，”莱姆斯反驳说。

“莱姆斯，你不了解他－－你真的一点都不清楚。他－－”

“什么？”莱姆斯问道，似乎愿意听他说下去。

“他愿意为我而死，”哈利轻声说。

“听起来你很有信心，”莱姆斯说，语气出奇地郑重。

“是的，”哈利回答。“我认为我是唯一一个真正了解真正的西弗勒斯的人。”

“如果你说的没错，的确是他向米勒娃推荐了我，也许事实的确就是这样，”出乎他的意料，莱姆斯同意了。“但是恕我此刻还保留意见。今天发生了太多事情，我一时接受不了。我去泡杯茶。然后，我希望你能告诉我你是怎么爱上西弗勒斯•斯内普的。”

哈利听得出老朋友话音里依然残留的不相信，他笑着答应说，“我尽力。不过大部分都是隐私。”

差不多四个小时之后，他才飞路回自己的房间，完全被谈话折腾得筋疲力尽。哈利知道，自己总算是说服了莱姆斯，自己对西弗勒斯的感情是合情合理的，不是任何黑魔法的产物。他能看得出莱姆斯依然觉得他是疯了才会爱上西弗勒斯，但至少他父亲唯一还在世的朋友不会再公开指控西弗勒斯使用了夺魂咒。这可能已经是眼下他最好的结果了。

他落在客厅里，站稳脚跟，本就微笑的唇咧开。西弗勒斯还在房间里。哈利毫不意外地看见西弗勒斯还坐在沙发上，但让他惊奇的时候，那堆家庭作业都批改完毕了。西弗勒斯穿着他灰白条纹的睡衣和浴袍，手边放着一杯依然冒着蒸汽的茶，放松地阅读着一本魔药月刊。

房间里唯一的光源是他刚刚飞路来的壁炉，家具投下柔和的阴影，房间笼罩在橘色的光影中。炉火照射出的光在西弗勒斯的脸上跳跃，他看起来尤其性感。

哈利简直不敢相信，回家之后发现西弗勒斯还在房间里等他，这感觉有多好……这种安定的关系让他感觉多好。在他还跟着火箭炮队四处打比赛、还和朱利叶斯在一起的时候，从没有过一次他回到家，发现朱利叶斯这样等他回家。哦，除了被他抓到他和其他人在床上那一次，不过他不确定那算不算数。

这次肯定算。

“欢迎回来，”西弗勒斯说，两人目光相交的时候他的黑眼睛里流露出类似于紧张的神情。

“你好啊，”哈利笑道。

西弗勒斯研究了一会儿他的表情，然后似乎不知道该说什么，近乎没话找话地说，“我猜你吃过饭了？”

“吃过了，”哈利回答。他知道回家之后还得有一堆话应该谈谈，但现在他全部的心思都被放在咖啡桌一角的批改完毕的家庭作业吸引走了，再也考虑不了别的什么。他知道换作他需要花费多长时间才能看完这么多论文。“我走的这段时间你把这堆全部看完了？”

“你走了好几个小时，哈利，而且我教授这门课已经超过了三十年，”西弗勒斯回答。哈利走到沙发边，他把自己的茶杯递给他。尽管他们之间还隔着三英尺远，哈利就已经能感觉到西弗勒斯的魔力拥抱住他，就如同踏入阳光中一般温暖。这暖意让他想起和莱姆斯的漫无目的的谈话。他和西弗勒斯之间的是无法向任何人用语言描述的，是需要亲身体会才能感受的赐福。哈利非常感激，喝了一大口加了牛奶的热茶，然后坐在西弗勒斯身边。西弗勒斯轻轻问，“那么，进行得如何？”

他突然发觉西弗勒斯其实在紧张，于是贴得更近，胳膊搭在沙发椅背上，整个左边的身体都能触碰到自己的爱人。

“等他终于度过最初的震惊之后，一切都还不坏，”哈利回答，靠过去亲吻西弗勒斯的颧骨。

“你是怎么说服他我没有用夺魂咒控制你的？”西弗勒斯问，听起来就好像他偷听了他们全部的谈话似的。

“你该不会在监控我们吧？”哈利假装愤怒地笑着说。

“没有。只不过如果我是卢平，我就会这么怀疑，”西弗勒斯冷静地回答。

哈利在西弗勒斯的眼睛深处看见了近乎担忧的神色，他很惊讶。他突然想起，打发自己去找卢平谈论自己的感情，这对西弗勒斯来说一定是个艰难的决定，毫无疑问，他是尽了最大的努力才没有刨根问底。西弗勒斯大部分时候都不太相信他们之间能持久，于是明知道那个从孩童时期他就尊敬的人会挑剔诽谤自己，却还是让他去，这对他的爱人而言一定非常艰难。

想到西弗勒斯此刻可能的感受，他轻轻说，“你猜得没错。他起初很怀疑，不过我成功说服了他，没有什么邪恶的黑魔法。”

“你是怎么做到的？如果我是他的话，除非用吐真剂，否则我不会相信。”西弗勒斯说。

“既然你提到了……”哈利笑道，尽管他知道西弗勒斯是一本正经地谈话。“幸运的是，我比你更乐于谈论自己的感情。我，啊，我告诉了他我们的魔力融合在一起了。我希望你不介意？”

西弗勒斯紧张地点点头。“然后他的反应呢？”

“我想他依然相信我是疯了，不过晚上我离开前，莱姆斯已经确定了我得到的就是我想要的。”

“你……真的得到的就是你想要的？”西弗勒斯飞快地问，他全身上下都绷得紧紧的，泄露出这个问题并没有他希望得那样漫不经心。

哈利望着爱人的眼睛，发现那可恶的紧张依然没有消失。但是至少西弗勒斯有了问的勇气。在几天前，他甚至连问出口都做不到。“事实上我是很希望我们现在都在床上做汗津津的疯狂事，不过除此之外，现在这样也不错啦。”(我恨双关)

他终于说对了话。西弗勒斯的嘴角微微上挑了一下，犹豫了一会儿之后，他终于露出一个尽管不大但却真实的微笑。

“你啊，是不是今天早上找米勒娃说了莱姆斯的事情？”哈利问。

他不知道自己希望得到的是怎样的回应。最可能的大概是否认吧。不过西弗勒斯只是看了他一会儿，然后回答，“必须是我来提出推荐，哈利，不然她绝对不会再次尝试聘用他。”

“我没有请求你这么做，”他说。“我永远不会请求你做……让你不舒服的事情。”

“我知道。无论发生什么，我都会记得这句话，”西弗勒斯说，显然已经做好迎接最坏的结果的准备。

“你是为了我才这么做的，”哈利说。

这一次西弗勒斯没有再试图藏起自己的笑。他讽刺却依然亲切地笑道，“当然不会是为了卢平。”

“谢谢你，”哈利低声说，落下了又一个慵懒的吻。

西弗勒斯气喘吁吁地退开之后，警告说，“别忙着感谢我。我们也许很快就都会后悔。我不是……和劫盗者打交道从来都没给我带来好结果。”

听到这句合情合理的担忧，哈利用手指抚过西弗勒斯的眉头。“莱姆斯不再是劫盗者了，西弗勒斯。他只是一个普通男人，和你和我一样。”

“实际上是一头狼人。”西弗勒斯纠正说。“还是有很大不同的。你要认识到，如果他忘记喝狼毒药剂，那么我这次多愁善感的冲动就会置我们的学生于怎样危险的境地？”

面对这样坦白的担忧，哈利点点头。“我知道……我了解你在冒什么样的风险，但是……自从我三年级以来，莱姆斯就没漏掉一次狼毒药剂，不是吗？”

“哈利，我一直看着他喝下去。我不会再给他犯错的机会。”西弗勒斯说完似乎就要爆发了。

哈利毫不费力就能想象那些满月前二人的会面有多紧张，西弗勒斯每次都会重申自己不信任莱姆斯可以自己喝完药剂。哈利开始意识到这对莱姆斯来说有多尴尬，不由得庆幸自己没有要求这两位宿敌为了自己和睦相处。

“那么，至少我们知道他的确喝下去了，不需要担心，”哈利最后说。他不希望莱姆斯每个月都遭受那样的屈辱，但是……他的老朋友的确在三年级的时候忘记喝药剂，差点造成无法挽回的后果。尽管西里斯逃出霍格沃茨的那晚的确情有可原，但哈利能理解西弗勒斯的担忧。伤亡是可能出现的。

“你就打算说这些？没有什么‘他可以信任’？”西弗勒斯冷哼。

显然，西弗勒斯一直准备好了他们可能会就此大吵一架。

哈利叹气。“莱姆斯是个狼人，西弗勒斯，而这里是一所住满无辜孩童的学校。预防措施是必须的。就我个人来说，我想不到任何人比你更能保护学生的安全。”他看到西弗勒斯垂下目光，轻声说。“会有办法的。”

“是吗？”

他听见爱人的担忧，抱住西弗勒斯保证说，“是的，我确定。”

“你怎么知道呢？在你三年级的时候我和莱姆斯都没能成功，而那个时候我们之间的仇恨远比现在少，”西弗勒斯说。“我……不希望你最后恨我，哈利。”

听得出西弗勒斯是真的在害怕，哈利抚摸爱人的后背，反问说，“我怎么会恨你？每次我们两个人之间有分歧，你最后都会选择我的幸福。我知道你这么做有多艰难，我也知道你这么做全是为了我。莱姆斯或许是我的老朋友之一，而你是我的爱人，西弗勒斯。你对我而言是最重要的，永远都是。”

他能看得出西弗勒斯希望相信他的话，他也能看得出对他而言付出这么多信任是多么不可能。

有件事他一直在等待合适的时机跟西弗勒斯提起，不知道现在说能不能缓解西弗勒斯的担忧。他在沙发上扭过身，看着他的朋友，右胳膊环住西弗勒斯被长袍盖住的腹部。

“有几件事我一直想跟你商量，”哈利说。“是很重要的事情。你觉得现在怎么样？”

“听起来有点不祥，”西弗勒斯说，身边似乎冒出无数无形的壁垒。

“不，没有什么不祥的，只是……很重要，”哈利保证说。“行吗？”看到西弗勒斯警惕地点头，他说，“你知道的，再过不到三个星期，学校就要关闭过暑假了。”西弗勒斯又紧张地点点头。哈利能感觉到他的朋友的紧张情绪成几何增长。“我知道你一般整个暑假都会呆在霍格沃茨。你今年还打算这么做吗？”

哈利小心翼翼地问。他知道自己希望两个人一起做什么，但是他也不希望在短时间内逼迫西弗勒斯做太多。如果西弗勒斯希望留在霍格沃茨，那么他也希望让恋人知道自己也会留下来陪伴他。

西弗勒斯垂下目光，柔和地说，“我真的还没有想过那么久之后的事情。”

“还没有？听起来不太像你，”哈利试图活跃气氛地说。

他的这点企图很不幸地落空了。西弗勒斯看着他，轻声承认说，“如果你一直活在当下，准备好下一刻一切都分崩离析，那么很难为将来做打算。”

哈利意识到，西弗勒斯的确是这样日复一日地度过。这个男人一生都在等待不幸降临。不过，今后就不再会是这样了。他就在他身边，他会保证西弗勒斯身上不会再发生任何不幸，保证他的生活里不再只有悲伤和忍耐。

“我啊，是很希望一起讨论出行的计划，”哈利说。西弗勒斯扬起左边眉毛，哈利继续说，“自从我开始在霍格沃茨教书起，我还有罗恩和赫敏都会一起过暑假。我们通常一起旅行，然后在陋居呆一两个星期。”

“陋居？”西弗勒斯问道，一片茫然。

自从哈利十一岁以来，那栋遥遥欲坠的小屋就一直是他的世界的一部分，所以哈利理所当然地以为西弗勒斯也知道。但他这才意识到直到去年为止，西弗勒斯对韦斯莱一家的私人生活都几乎完全不了解。

“陋居是莫莉和亚瑟•韦斯莱夫妇的家。实际上陋居没有它的名字那么糟糕。现在所有孩子都长大成人，搬出来自己生活了，陋居实际上有很多空房间。如果你不想和他们一起生活，我们也可以早点回来学校，”哈利轻快地提议说。

“你……希望我去？”西弗勒斯显然是有点始料未及。

“我当然希望你去，”哈利尽量不大声地说。“不然你以为我什么要告诉你这些？”

“告诉我你的暑假计划？”西弗勒斯回答。

哈利明白西弗勒斯并不是在找碴，而是真的担心自己会被冷落一整个暑假，他深深吸了口气，平静下来。他提醒自己，哪怕有爱，信任也不会一夜之间就建立起来，四天也不行。

“是我们的计划，”他纠正说。

“我们的计划？”西弗勒斯重复道。

“是的，我希望我们能在一起。如果你不想旅行，那我们就呆在这里，不过……我希望你能考虑下出行。一定会很有意思的。今年我们本来计划游览希腊岛屿。我只是在打魁地奇巡回赛的时候路过而已，而……我想和你两个人在无人的沙滩上漫步。我想和你一起游遍世界，西弗勒斯。你怎么想？”他匆匆忙忙说完。

从表情就看得出西弗勒斯有多惊讶，恋人看起来几乎和莱姆斯之前一样目瞪口呆。

“我之前从没有去过比伦敦更远的地方，”西弗勒斯说。

“我知道，”哈利抚摸着西弗勒斯的肩膀说。

“我……不太懂旅行。”西弗勒斯警告说。

“既然你以前从来没试过，那又怎么知道呢。你不是对一切都很好奇嘛……你也许会爱上旅行的。我们可以试试看，如果你真的不喜欢，我们也可以回来。”

“你会吗？会为了我取消自己的计划？”西弗勒斯惊讶地说。

“我的计划就是和你在一起。如果我们不一起呆在希腊海岛的沙滩上，那么就回霍格沃茨，在暑假期间把霍格沃茨的房间都一间一间做过来，”哈利笑着说。

“做……哦。”西弗勒斯脸红了。

哈利微笑着看爱人慌乱的表情，问，“所以，你会考虑吗？”

西弗勒斯撇开眼睛，下一时刻，他再抬头看向他的时候，慌乱似乎都已经平息了。“我不需要考虑。我会去。”

“太棒了！”哈利欢呼道，紧紧地抱住自己的朋友。

“你会后悔的，”西弗勒斯似乎是强迫自己说。

“不可能。我们一定会度过生活中最美好的一段时光，”哈利向他防卫过度的爱人保证。

西弗勒斯伸出一只手把他乱蓬蓬的头发从眼前拂开。“这就是你想和我商量的事情？你说是很重要的‘几件事情’。”

哈利不禁笑了，西弗勒斯果然从来都不会错过任何细节。“还有一件事。你啊，对这件事可能就不会很热心了。”

西弗勒斯似乎并没有因此警惕起来，反而像是被逗乐了，他回答，“这算是事先警告过了，那么继续说。”

哈利深吸一口气。只是西弗勒斯而已，没有必要紧张。西弗勒斯爱他。哪怕他什么都忘记了，也会记得这件事。但是爱任何人都是有限度的，而他下一个请求可能会对西弗勒斯要求太过。

“我希望我们两个人能在一起，”哈利直率地说。

“恩，然后……？”西弗勒斯问道。

“我希望我们两个能住在一起。等我们度假回来，我想搬到斯莱特林的地窖里和你一起住，”哈利镇定地说，仿佛能够面对接下来西弗勒斯可能的惊恐。

“你想……搬到斯莱特林的地窖里？”西弗勒斯重复道。

“和你一起住，”哈利说。“我本想邀请你来和我住在一起。这套房间空间更大，更明亮，也有更好的风景，但是你是学院长，得24小时留意斯莱特林宿舍的状况。所以我觉得更合理的做法是我搬下去和你一起住。”

“你已经考虑过了，看得出来，”西弗勒斯说。他醇厚低沉的声音从容慵懒，但哈利知道他实际在飞快地思考着。

“我这四天全在想这件事了，”他承认说。“啊，还有假期的事。我知道这是很大一步。”

西弗勒斯微微地从他身边退开一点，但也只退到刚好两个人都可以好好地看着对方的眼睛的距离。

“是不是太过分了？”哈利忍不住打破越来越长的沉默，说。

西弗勒斯摇摇头，哈利觉得这应该是个好的信号。

“那么是什么？你看起来不是很……高兴，”哈利说，尽量不让自己因为这件事就心情低落。

西弗勒斯的手从他的头发上滑落到他的脸颊上。他说不清西弗勒斯看着自己的那一刻，眼神里的是什么样的情绪。

西弗勒斯似乎终于强迫自己回答，说，“我不知道该怎么……该怎么和你相处。这对我而言太困难了，哈利，我这一生都是一个人度过的。”

哈利如释重负。“我知道。”

“是吗？”

他看着那双满是疑惑的眼睛，努力想要解释。他知道此刻他能说服他多疑的恋人的几率，和下午说服莱姆斯接受他们的几率差不多大，但他依然需要把自己的感情传达给这个不可思议的人。“你觉得曾经有人像你一样这么关心我吗？今天早上，你去游说米勒娃聘用一个和你针锋相对的年头比我的年龄还大的死对头——全是为了我。我知道你下了多大决心，我也知道想要你和莱姆斯平和相处有多困难。那种……那种爱不是耸耸肩就能轻松接受的，西弗勒斯。没有人曾……像你这样触动过我。所以，我的确明白你说的话。”

西弗勒斯没有不相信他，西弗勒斯看起来似乎自己也不相信，但他的表情变得柔和，很显然他已经接受了爱人这样的感受。

西弗勒斯靠过去拥抱他。他过了很长一段时间都没有松手，只是感受着魔力在两人之间流淌，贪恋爱人的体温和味道，直到两人亲密的接触让他放松下来。

他微笑着看西弗勒斯捻起他脸前的一缕头发，缓缓地让那缕浓密的黑色刘海从指尖滑落，盖住他闪电形状的伤疤。又过了一会儿，西弗勒斯轻声问，“你说想要搬进斯莱特林的地窖，是认真的吗？”

“绝对是认真的，”他承认说，一点儿也不在意自己说得有多么饥渴。

西弗勒斯似乎考虑了一整个世纪，甚至更久的时间，然后他谨慎地说，“我想我们可以试试，看会变成什么样。”

就像这样，哈利知道最终的结果会是什么，就如同他们之间其他所有的事一样——完美。他没等西弗勒斯说完，就吻住了西弗勒斯的唇，下一秒，他就把高个子的爱人推倒在沙发上。两个人的肌肤贴合的亲昵仿佛就预示了他们二人的生活也会如此天衣无缝般合拍。哈利在每一个吻里都体会到了，他知道，西弗勒斯也是如此。

“哈——利……”这声气喘吁吁精疲力竭的呼唤，是他几乎每晚都会听到的最后一声。

他热爱西弗勒斯脸上浮起的几乎发光的表情，他飞快地扯掉恋人的衣物，然后同样迅速地摆脱自己身上的累赘。他们的衣物凌乱地散落在沙发边，但这就是他们大部分晚上的常态。

沙发很小，但他们两个都不在意。他如同在他们那张king-size的床上一般舒适地在西弗勒斯上方找到自己的位置。那双修长而有力的腿大大地张开，他的腰刚好沉在两腿之间。这世界上再没有比在西弗勒斯两腿之间滑下、感觉到那双腿紧紧地缠住自己更美妙的感觉了。

他的双手抚摸着西弗勒斯的身侧和胸口。他本该早已熟悉这具身体，但抚摸带来的冲动永不平息。

就如同他们之间的亲吻。每天的吻都只会比前一天更深刻更炽热。今晚，他们紧贴着彼此的唇不肯分开，就仿佛亲吻和狎昵间交换的呼吸是他们获得氧气的唯一方式。哈利的舌尖亲昵地与西弗勒斯的扁桃腺纠缠，感觉起来正是如此。

西弗勒斯的一双大手不停抚摸着他的后背，挑逗他的欲望。他的爱人的魔力透过他们相触的汗津津的皮肤流淌过来，他的魔力也渗透到爱人身上，二人之间是互相坦然敞开的通路。

哈利感觉到那双夹住自己的腿分得更开。西弗勒斯轻哼一声，突然高高折起双腿抱在胸口，整个人毫无防备、完全敞开地躺在他身下。

哈利悸动的勃起自然地滑到爱人露出的两瓣臀肉之间。他猛吸一口气，终于埋进了早已渴望的地方。

这总是能摧毁他的理智。他一生中，曾认为西弗勒斯•斯内普是他所见过的最强势的阿尔法，巫师世界中没有比西弗勒斯更令人畏惧的男巫。让这样的一个男子夜复一夜地在自己身下臣服，不仅忍受自己的侵入，更积极地寻求快乐，这是他一生中最美好的赐福。

今晚也不例外。哈利看着西弗勒斯在身下扭动身子，找寻舒服的位置，抬起腰方便他进入的样子，忍不住呼吸一滞。

这与他和朱利叶斯的性爱如此不同。从没有意见不合，从没有谁上谁下的争执，从没有任何勉强不快。只有性，只有快乐，只有摧枯拉朽的爱。所有这些都是他对恋爱的期望，也是从没有达成的愿望——直到遇见西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯抬起身体迎合上来，哈利无声地从卧室召唤来润滑剂，仔细地湿润自己的手指。

哈利的食指终于滑进西弗勒斯身体里，西弗勒斯忍不住轻轻抽气，这一声低哼几乎让哈利丢盔弃甲。和西弗勒斯有关的一切都是如此浓烈。大半的时候，仅仅是爱人的呻吟就能让他攀上高潮。

爱人趴跪在身下发出的啜泣声算得上他的最爱，然而无论西弗勒斯发出什么声音，他都喜爱。

哈利花很久的时候慢慢爱抚放松那一圈温暖而闭合的肌肉，哄弄着让它松开放自己进去。等那一圈肌肉终于无声地敞开，哈利立刻在自己的欲望上涂抹松脂香气的润滑油。他调整好自己的位置，然后慢慢地进入，着迷地看着自己的阴茎消失在那个小小的入口里。

哈利小心翼翼地把阴茎头推过那圈紧张的括约肌。无论做多少次，每一次进入都仿佛是处子一般，西弗勒斯的入口永远如同他第一夜进入那般紧致。

内壁恰到好处的挤压，是全世界最美妙的切合。哈利进入的动作几乎折磨人地缓慢，但却是两个人都喜爱的方式。

到现在两个人身体的契合，欲望的同调，都依然令他忍不住感到惊讶。

在一起的最初几个晚上，他一直担心西弗勒斯单纯只是为了取悦他才让他在上，一直在等待有一天晚上西弗勒斯会突然要求交换位置，或者，甚至更糟糕地，就如朱利叶斯当年做的那样，以两人的上下关系为筹码，在两人关系的其他方面挟制他。但噩梦一直都没有成真。每次性爱之后，西弗勒斯都仿佛得到了自己最想要的，西弗勒斯似乎心甘情愿跟随恋人的步调，让他占据主动。直到那天哈利才渐渐明白，并非“仿佛”“似乎”，西弗勒斯的确如此，好像恋人抱他是给他最好的礼物。

哈利一直都不太能完全接受这个想法。对他而言，做攻方是很自然的事情，他的大部分情人似乎也都这么觉得。他之前的人生里，经常不得不劝说有支配欲的情人允许自己在上。对他而言，西弗勒斯心甘情愿接受自己，简直是个奇迹，因为他知道很少有巫师能信任自己的伴侣，坦然地承认这种需求。他直到死的那天都会感激西弗勒斯允许他在床上扮演主导的那一方，更不用说夜夜如此。

但很显然，大部人的反应不会像他这样。西弗勒斯曾经告诉他的那一点私人经历也说明了巫师世界中愿意做受算得上一个巫师的耻辱，哈利永远理解不了。显然西弗勒斯被上他的男人贬低过——就因为他允许别人骑在自己身上。一想到这个他就忍不住恶心。

他自己劝说不肯做受的情人让自己来主导的经历就已经很糟糕了，西弗勒斯会有多糟糕可想而知。愿意、甚至是可能是需要在床上扮演顺从的那一方，将自己的信任与身体都交付与对方，却只换来冷冷的嘲弄。

难怪西弗勒斯会有这么严重的信任危机。恋人的勇气依然令他惊叹。他从没有像爱他一样爱过任何人，尽管这个人性格十分别扭。

他们的唇依然紧贴在一起，哈利就着这样的姿势开始抽插。他几乎立刻身不由己地被卷入了无法反抗的节奏中。插入，抽出，插入抽出……构成完美的循环。他的欲望在西弗勒斯紧致的身体里进出，两个人的魔力透过二人紧贴在一起的肌肤来回流动，白热的快感在每一寸神经里炸开……

他迷失在西弗勒斯的身体里，知道爱人也同自己一样。在这完美的瞬间，他们融为一体，只有同样的欲望，同样的爱。随着每一次抽插和亲吻，快感也越来越强烈，知道两个人的身体燃烧成一朵欲望的火焰。

很快，两人融化在极乐中。瞬间快感如同海啸般冲刷过身体。哈利感觉自己停了下来，在西弗勒斯身体深处一阵抽搐，之后几乎是同一瞬间，腹部和胸口处就喷溅上爱人粘稠的种子。这一刻似乎一直持续到永恒，现在如此，将来依旧。

在这永恒一瞬，两个人都一动不动，终于汹涌的热潮退去，现实又将两人扯回两个独立的身体里，只有两人之间敞开流动的魔力提醒他们就在刚刚他们经历了什么。

哈利的阴茎变软滑出西弗勒斯的身体，他忍不住叹息。快乐总是太快就结束。他们似乎永远无法留住那一瞬间的完美——不过这也许是好事，他们因此一有机会就会更努力地尝试。

他小心地将西弗勒斯的腰平放在沙发上，帮助他伸直筋疲力尽的双腿。

尽管西弗勒斯疼得忍不住畏缩，却什么都没有说。哈利发现他从来都不会出声抱怨，哪怕是他们玩得太疯狂，哈利肯定弄疼了爱人的时候。

尽管西弗勒斯什么都没说，哈利总是会在事后注意照料西弗勒斯。两个人一勉强找回神志，哈利就会抱着西弗勒斯翻身，自己躺在下面，让西弗勒斯睡在自己身上。城堡夜晚的凉气袭来，他从卧室召唤来阿富汗毛毯盖住两个人。汗水慢慢在皮肤上蒸发，他抚摸西弗勒斯伤痕累累的后背，直到他躺在自己怀里睡着，安然满足得如同一只吃饱的猫咪。

西弗勒斯睡着了，哈利却还一直醒着，安安静静地抱着他，脑袋里却在回顾一整天发生的事情。这段安静的时刻是他最爱的时光。

有时候，他会忍不住看着睡梦中西弗勒斯轮廓分明的侧脸，恍然间感叹他们两个能够这样躺在一起是多么始料未及的发展。六个月以前他们几乎没法平和地在一起谈话，而现在……现在西弗勒斯•斯内普是他的全世界。

如果他曾经怀疑西弗勒斯是否一样这么觉得，那么今天是足以反驳他的证据。在短短一天之内，为了他，西弗勒斯对宿敌显示出善意，同意改变一生的习惯同他一起旅行，答应放弃自己严格的私人界限同他分享一个屋檐和整个人生。哈利知道，除去生命的代价，再没有什么证据比这更有说服力。

但哈利不希望任何人死去。他希望所有人都活着。今晚，和西弗勒斯一起躺在小小的沙发上，哈利感觉仿佛一个全新的世界、一段全新的人生向他们打开了大门。爱上西弗勒斯仿佛给生活开启了全新的旅程。

他不知道这段新生活的结局如何，也不知道这个有时太过狭隘的世界上还会有怎样的磨砺等着他们，但是他知道，并且万分确定，西弗勒斯•斯内普会一直陪在他身边，爱着他。而且，对于两个人而言，这样就足够了。

哈利全身沐浴在西弗勒斯的体温和魔力中，长长地叹气，放任自己也滑入睡梦之中。新的生活就在明天。

+The End+

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢所有一起讨论剧情、人设、帮助我加深对这篇文的理解的朋友们  
> 感谢所有参与过和帮助过翻译工作的同好，谢谢小稚、饭饭、女鬼、藏青碧玺、racifer，还要感谢Fehn，感谢她做的终稿校对。


End file.
